Highschool XOXO
by sung yong mun
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED] Do Kyungsoo,cowok yang biasa-biasa banget dari kota biasa, ampe akhirnya disuruh pindah ke kota Seoul sama nyokapnya dan dimasukin ke sekolah kumpulan geng preman sana, disitu dio ketemu sama cowo-cowok preman ganteng yang ngubah kehidupannya,gimana ceritanya? EXO CAST.RNR.crack pair-boy x boy.dont like,dont read
1. WOLF 88

**_Title : highschool XOXO_**

**_Author: Original by Sung Yong Mun (myself)_**

**_Rate : 15/T_**

**_Do Kyungsoo & EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_Pairing: nggak tau-_-liat aja nanti_**

**_WARNING : bahasa nggak baku,ooc,kadang typo,crack pair^^_**

**_Enjoy,chingu~_**

* * *

**-D.O POV-**

"HAH?!"

Omigot. Gue masih nggak percaya apa yang tadi gue denger dari nyokap gue, "Mah,mama becanda kan?" gue senyum paksa dan natap nyokap dengan pandangan memohon,nyokap diem. Masih diposisinya dan ekspresinya yang sama—tatapan datar,tangannya ngelipet didada, dan berdiri santai tepat didepan gue.

"Mama ulang sekali lagi" nyokap berhenti sejenak,terus ngehela napas,"Kita bakal pindah ke Seoul"

HAHUFT.

Gue Do Kyungsoo,gue tinggal dikota tentram Geoyang,Provinsi Gyeonggi di Korea Selatan ini.

Dan gue—

**NGGAK.**

**MAU.**

**PINDAH.**

**DARI.**

**SINIIIIIIIIIIIH.**

Kenapa? **LO TANYA 'KENAPA' ?**

Ya nggak kenapa-kenapa sih.

TAPI KANNNN,gue udah pewe disini, udah dari lahir gue disini,sampe 2 SMA sekarang ,tetep aja yah.

**GUE NGGAK RELA.**

Lagipula,ntar kan bakalan ketemu orang-orang baru,harus beradaptasi sama orang-orang sana,ih gue kan orangnya nggak supel,masa gue langsung sksd sama orang-orang sana sih,ogah dah,males.

Gue masih diem ngeliat nyokap gue pasrah, nyokap gue adalah tipe orang yang…YAH KALO KATANYA DIA YAUDAH KATANYA.

Itu motto nyokap gue.

Nggak sih,sebenernya itu buatan gue buat nyokap.

Errr..

Intinya gue nggak mau pindah—"Mau nggak mau,kamu harus ikut mama" omongan nyokap ngebuyarin pikiran gue,

Anjrot.

Pasti lo heran kenapa gue bergantung sama nyokap gue banget, yah..Bokap gue udah meninggal pas umur gue masih 10 taon,dia kena serangan jantung, setelah itu nyokap bener-bener fokus sama kerjanya buat ngidupin kehidupan kita berdua, dan nyokap nggak mau nikah lagi, gue sih nggak apa-apa, karena gue tau, dihati nyokap,cuman ada bokap gue.

Yaudahlah,lo mau apalagi dio,lagian,apa kata nyokap pasti bener,mending nurut aja deh.

Akhirnya gue yang masih agak nggak rela ya, ngangguk pasrah.

Nyokap senyum dan nepok-nepok kepala gue, "Maaf ya dio,sebenernya mama juga nggak mau,tapi ini karena pekerjaan mama pindah kesana" jelasnya agak sedih,

Gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Nggak apa-apa kok mah, asalkan mama nyaman ya aku juga nyaman"

"Iya,makasih ya,sayang" Nyokap nyium puncak kepala gue, "Yaudah,sekarang kita rapih-rapihin semua barang,terus kamu siapin barang yang mau kamu bawa" lanjutnya tegas,

Gue ngernyit dahi, "Kita pindah kapan emangnya?"

"besok"

**AZ.**

"Ng-Nggak salah tuh,mah?" nyokap cuman pergi dari hadapan gue dan jalan masuk ke kamarnya santai, "Oh,iya"

Nyokap balik badan dan natep gue datar, "Mama udah masukin kamu ke sekolah disana,"

"HEH?! Jadi ini rencana udah darilama,mah?!" gue ngejingkra-jingkrak nyamper ke nyokap,

"Iya, mama udah rencanain darilama,baru mama kasih tau hari ini."

HMPPFFFFT.

* * *

**HARI H**

**SUNGJAE HIGH SCHOOL.**

Yap.

Gue punya firasat buruk.

Sekarang,gue udah berdiri tepat didepan gerbang sekolah,kesan pertama gue dateng kesini?

Sebelumnya,ini **ALL-BOYS-SCHOOL**.

Dengan kata lain,ini sekolah cowok.

Kaga ada cewek.

Pertama, bangunan sekolahnya bagus, gede dan luas, tapi..kayak kaga keurus, dari luar keliatan beberapa jendela dibangunan ada bekas pecahanlah, terus di dinding bangunan itu ada bekas ataupun sisa semprotan pilok, itu..angka..

Gue nyipitin mata—

**88.**

…..

Terus kenapa?

Lanjut.

Kedua, gue yakin ini sekolah isinya preman semua, beberapa hari lagi pasti gue udah bangun dirumah sakit. Daaaan, fyi, di sekolah gue dari SD sampe SMA,di Geoyang, gue nggak ada temen yang bener-bener deket sama gue,yah macem sahabat,jadi cuman temenan biasa aja gitu, nyokap pinter deh malah masukin gue ke sekolah yang isinya gue bakalan nggak ada temen,yaudahlah.

Demi nyokap bro,

Lagipula..

Hidup itu keras,men!

Asek deh gue /plak

Ketiga,soal seragam..sebentar..gue liat seragam gue sendiri,hmm…Gimana ya..Nggak apa-apa sih, kemeja putih,blazer sama celana abu-abu tua senada, sama dasi item, not bad-lah.

"Dek?"

"AH!" sontak gue nengok ke belakang,

Tukang sapu. "I-iya kenapa,kek?"

"Kamu jadi masuk ke dalem nggak?" kakek-kakek itu megang sapunya sambil benerin kacamatanya,

Gue ngerjap-ngerjapin mata, "Oh,kamu pasti murid baru ya?" kakek-kakek itu senyum,

"I-Iya kek.." gue ngangguk pelan, kakek-kakek itu senyum kearah gue, "Nanti kamu bakalan suka kok disini"

YAKIN LO KEK?

Gue ngangguk sekali lagi, "Do Kyungsoo,ya?"

"UWAH!" sontak gue balik nengok ke depan, "Ha—I—iya!" gue masih natep pria itu nggak percaya,

Pria itu senyum manis ke gue, "Saya Cho Kyuhyun, wakil kepala sekolah disini"

**EBUSET GANTENG BENER. **

Demi apapun, dikota gue sebelumnya,nggak ada wakil kepala sekolah se-ketjeh ini.

Gue kira murid sini..

"Ah,mohon kerjasamanya!" gue ngebungkuk-in badan, "Yaudah,ayo saya anter kedalem" senyum Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, gue ngangguk pelan dan balik badan sebentar, nundukkin kepala buat kakek itu mau pamit, kan nggak sopan langsung pergi gitu aja bukan-_-

Kakek-kakek itu senyum dan ngedadahin gue, gue ngebales senyumannya dan ngikutin guru gue itu,

Sampe akhirnya gue udah didalem sekolah,

Gue natep sekeliling, kenapa ya ada sekolah yang bener-bener…aduh..

Ini **TEMPAT PREMAN BUNGUDH**. /lo bayangin diri dah

Boleh koma sehari nggak? Plis.

"Kyungsoo?" "I-Iya!" gue langsung lari-lari kecil ngikutin guru gue lagi buat dianter ke kelas gue nanti,

Gue udah dilantai 2, dan masih jalan ngikutin guru gue sambil natep kanan kiri, ah..

Ini masih tempat anak kelas 1 SMA ya,..

Tapi kok seremnya ganahan..ada bekas pilokan didindinglah, dan suasana koridornya nggak ngenakin banget, tapi kelasnya pada ketutupan gorden dan nggak kedengeran apa-apa,

Jadi..gue nggak tau mereka lagi ngapain,..

**APA TERNYATA SETIAP KELAS ITU RUANGAN KEDAP SUARA?!**

Gimana nasip gue pas digebukin nanti..

Hap hap hap hap , tangkap-tangkap—

Sampailah gue dilantai 3, dan itu dia, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim berhenti didepan pintu kelas 2-B.

Gue narik napas panjang,

Buat lo yang baca ff ini, bahagia yah buat kalian semua, hidup cuman ada satu.

Gue cinta lo semua men.

Buat nyokap,aku sayang mama.

Oiya gue lupa nulis surat wasiat—

"Silahkan masuk,Kyungsoo" Kyuhyun seonsaengnim ngegeserin pintu, dan gue dengan wajah datar juga jalan santai—**ALIAS GUE GUGUP BANGET YAH HAHAHAHAHA.**

GUE MASUK BRO,GUE MASUK.

Nggak,gue nggak mau ngeliat ke mereka-mereka, kayaknya sih tu orang pada ngeliat gue,pastinyo.

Gue ngeliat guru cewek itu, nametag-nya.. **'KIM HYUNA'** dan nyamperin dia,

Cantik sih, tapi bisa aja dia ada jiwa ke-premanan…

Siapatahu gitu.

Dan gue balik badan,ngadep ke depan.

Ahahahaha,semuanya pada ngeliat gue,gue mati deh.

Bener kan kata gue, preman semua, ada yang dimohawk-lah rambutnya,yang dicat banyak,ditindik juga..

Aduh suasananya nggak banget ini..

MEMATIKAN MEN..

"Kenalkan dirimu" senyum Hyuna seonsaengnim,

"Do Kyungsoo" angguk gue,

Hening.

Bodo.

Mau ngomong apalagi,emangnya gue-_-

Hyuna seonsaengnim sempet natep gue heran, tapi balik buka file-nya lagi, "Mmm..kamu duduk disana ya" tunjuk guru Hyuna ke bangku pojok deket jendela barisan ketiga,sebelah cowok yang lagi tidur itu, gue ngangguk ngerti dan jalan santai ngelewatin 'mereka-mereka' yang natep gue dengan sinisnya,

Gue berhasil duduk disitu, gue nengok keluar jendela, ternyata pemandangan darisini bagus banget, dan gue nengok ke cowok yang duduk disamping gue, dia tidur.

Nggak keliatan mukanya, ketutupan lengan dia sih,

Gue balik nengok ke guru Hyuna, "Buka buku kalian—" ah iya gue kan nggak ada buku,berarti gue harus—

**PLEK.**

Ngik? Apaan..

Buku..?

Gue balik nengok ke kursi cowok yang duduk disebelah gue, dia naro bukunya dimeja gue,

Dan ngeliat gue datar, terus balik lagi tidur-_-

Tapi gue berhasil ngeliat mukanya tadi, kulit putih mulus, wajahnya datar,kayak nggak ada emosi,nggak jauh dari batubata, tapi ganteng, rambutnya dicat, warna abu-abu tua.

Kalo gue ngecat kayak gitu,mirip kakek-kakek. Tapi kalo dia, cocok menurut gue.

Gue cuman ngangkat bahu dan nengok ke buku diatas meja gue, gue ngambil buku itu dan ngebuka,

Ada nama yang terpampang dihalaman pertama—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun.**

Jadi..

Namanya Sehun,toh?

* * *

**Lunchtime.**

Gue mau disini aja, nggak mau kemana-mana.

Ngeri sumpah ciyus,thank god bangetlah ya gue masih idup,masih dikasih umur panjang,aaaaa..

Tapi nggak tau juga sih.

Murid-murid yang lain langsung pada tereak-tereakanlah,ribut makan siang,pada lari keluar kelas,

Kecuali gue sama..

Si 'Sehun' ini.

Dia masih tidur, apa gue bangunin aja? Eh jangan.

Gue kenal kan juga kaga,sksd banget dong. Bisa aja ternyata pas gue bangunin,dia ngamuk,dan dia ngomel-ngomelin gue,bawa temen-temen gengnya,dan disitu sebenernya, **DIA PEMIMPIN GENGNYA!**

Mati yuk.

Gue cuman ngehela napas, dan nopang dagu diatas meja sambil ngeliat keluar jendela.

**KRUYUUUUUUUUKKKKK**

Bukan gue suer, gue lagi nggak laper soalnya—oh.

Gue nengok ke cowok yang masih tidur itu, dasar, laper pasti tuh bocah. Yaudahlah, akhirnya gue ngambil sandwich dari tas gue, dan naro dimejanya.

Dia barusan nolongin gue minjemin bukunya, gue nggak mau ada utang sama anak preman,jadi gue cuman bisa ngelakuin itu mungkin.

Gue balik ke posisi semula, "Thanks" hah? Gue nengok lagi,

Cowok itu langsung ngelahap sandwich punya gue, jujur itu buatan gue sebenernya tapi yaudahlah, peduli apa dia juga—

"Enak,buatan lo ya?"

Kok…

Gue ngangguk pelan, "Hebat,lo bisa masak?" katanya masih ngelahap sandwichnya, baru gue mau jawab—

BRAAAAK!

"SEHUNAAAAAA~"

Kita berdua noleh kearah suara itu, buseh.

Cowok-cowok geng,ah bener kan kata gue, si Sehun ini pasti anak geng dan nggak lama lagi gue bakal kempes—

"Eh! Eh! Buruan yuk ke kantin! Laper banget gueeee" rengek cowok yang mirip tiang listrik itu, "Lo tidur lagi ya,hun?dasar kebo" omel cowok yang berparas manis tapi kesannya agak bandel, "Ntar milkshake mpok Minah abis hun,ayo yuk" kata cowok kulit tan itu narik-narik si Sehun,

Sehun cuman natep mereka males, "Kaga,gua udah makan"

"Makan apaan,angin?" kata si tiang listrik itu, Sehun ngangkat bahu dan nengok ke gue, "Sandwich bikinan dia"

A…WH-WHAT.

Ya gapapa sih,emang itu bikinan gue.

Ketiga cowok temen Sehun itu natep gue tajem, "Kyungsoo,kenalin,mereka temen-temen gue" Sehun nunjuk satu persatu, "Ini Chanyeol" tunjuknya ke cowok tinggi yang nggak pake dasi, cuman kemeja dibalut blazer, "Ini Baekhyun" tunjuk ke cowok sebelah Chanyeol, kalo si Baekhyun ini pake Hoodie, nggak pake kemeja ataupun blazer, "Dan yang ini,Kai" tunjuknya ke cowok berkulit tan, dia pake kaos merah terpampang angka 88, dibalut kemeja yang kancingnya dibuka semua—

Eh.

88?

Jadi inget angka yang dipampang didinding sekolah tadi..

"Guys, ini Kyungsoo,anak baru disini" kata Sehun santai, gue ngangguk pelan.

Chanyeol nyamperin gue dan deketin wajahnya ke wajah gue, "..Lo.."

Semuanya, gue cinta lo semuanya,makasih ya atas segalanya,

Author ini bakal satu chap aja kan? Ini udah end buat gue kan?

Makasih,semuanya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo cantik"

What.

(author:nggak ini masih berlanjut,pinter)

Gue masih natap Chanyeol datar,gue harus bilang apa.. "Gue cowok"

"Iya,tapi cantik" kata Chanyeol masih mandang gue serius—

BRAAAAAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu digebrak—

"WOLF GANG ! KITA BAKAL ABISIN LO SEMUA !" gue melotot ke sekumpulan preman itu,serem abis men, bertato semua, kehidupan tentram gue ancor seketika—

"KITA NGGAK TERIMA LO PADA NGESIKAT KETUA KITA GITU AJA!" omel cowok yang dikepang-kepang itu, "APALAGI LO KAI,BRANTEM NGGAK KARUAN!" kata cowok botak tapi ditindik idung,

Kayaknya orang-orang ini pada nyari ribut sama preman itu dah, tapi kalo gue liat..

Kenapa..Sehun,Chanyeol,Baekhyun sama Kai ganteng banget ya? Jarang ada preman ganteng—

Abisnya kalo dibandingin sama preman yang ngomel-ngomel tadi, jauh banget sumfeh-_-

Gue nggak mau tau,mereka pasti bakal berantem disini dan kalo gue masih disini,gue bakal ikut ke tonjok terus mati, gue harus keluar darisini—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo siapa"

Sontak gue nengok ke Baekhyun yang natep datar ke preman-preman itu,

Jrit woles banget.

Tapi kalo gue liat yang lain sih,juga santai,kelewat santai malah..

Preman-preman itu udah mulai murka—"SIALAN LO SEMUA !"

Cowok yang berbadan besar itu mendaratkan pukulannya kearah Baekhyun,tapi Baekhyun nahan dan remes tangan cowok itu sampe dia ngeringis kesakitan,

"Haaaah…this is gonna be a long day.." kata Baekhyun males,

Preman-preman yang lain mulai kesel dan—"HAJAR MEREKAAAAAAA!"

Mereka semua berantem disini,dikelas. Elit banget lo semua..

Gue masih duduk natep mereka datar, keliatannya sih santai,tapi percaya ama gue.

Gue mau pulang.

**BAK BUK BAK BUK PLAK PLOK BRAKKK **

Wah..4 preman ganteng jago juga berantemnya, bomat ah.

Akhirnya gue memilih buat balik nopang dagu dan ngeliat keluar jendela, pemandangan darisini bener-bener bagus banget,

Itu Seoul Tower juga keliatan darisini, waaaah..

"KYUNGSOO ! AWAS !"

Ngeh?

Pas gue nengok, udah ada preman gede kelempar kearah..

Gue..

Oke.

Selamat tinggal semu—

**GREP**

"UWA!" sontak gue shock,cowok yang namanya Kai tadi gesit banget langsung gendong gu—

KENAPA INI BRIDAL STYLE ?! omai.

Sehun nengok ke gue sama Kai, "Bawa dia keluar!"

"Roger" Kai ngedipin mata ke Sehun dan—

GUE MAU DI BAWA KEMANAAAAH

* * *

"Kita udah sampe" Kai nurunin gue, dan gue ngangguk pelan. Masih nggak percaya sama kejadian yang gue alami barusan, gue yang daritadi nunduk akhirnya ngangkat kepala dan natep sekeliling—

Ini dimana.. Kayak rumah tua tapi luas dan.. bedeh,jendelanya banyak yang pecah, itu apa ada gentong-gentong juga, ada sofa juga sih banyak, tapi ya gitu sofa biasa banyak bekas jaitan,meja panjang, kursi sekolah, papan item, disitu ada tulisan 'strategi 88'—"Ah ngomong-ngomong,lo ringan ya" gue nengok ke cowok yang namanya 'Kai' itu, dan natep dia datar tanpa ngerespon apapun, "..Kita dimana?"

"Wolf place,nggak jauh dari halaman belakang sekolah" Kai ngangkat bahu, gue nyipitin mata—"Wolf..?"

Cowok itu nyandarin dirinya didinding, dan narik sebuah kain gede warna merah yang nutupin dinding besar itu—

**SREEEEEEEET**

Kain itu turun, dan dibalik kain itu,.. ternyata dinding yang udah dipilok,

Gambar serigala pake angka 88,

Gue masih ngamatin gambaran itu, siapapun yang ngelukis gituan pake pilok,itu keren banget.

"Keren kan?" gue noleh, dan Kai udah senyum tipis kearah gue, "Ini buatan Luhan sama Lay" katanya, "Lohan?" "Luhan" koreksi Kai, gue ngangguk ngerti.

Walaupun gue nggak kenal mereka siapa, yah..bagus sih hasilnya..

HM?

SEBENTAR….KENAPA GUE ADA DISINI ?!

Gue balik badan dan langsung jalan keluar, "Woi! Lo mau kemana?!" tereaknya dari arah belakang gue, "Balik ke kelas" jawab gue datar sambil masih ngelanjutin jalan—

**GREP**

"Nggak bisa! Dikelas masih bahaya,inget kan tadi masih banyak preman?!" Kai ngegenggam gue tangan gue erat, gue agak ngeringis kesakitan, tapi dengan beraninya gue ngenepis, "Terus gue harus ngapain disini? Bentar lagi kan bell"

Sambil ngelus pergelangan tangan kiri gue, Kai natep gue dengan tatapan tajem—

"Apa?" gue masih natep dia datar,

Kayaknya gue disikat ,silahkan.

Lagian gue nggak suka disini juga,jelas dong gue nggak nurut ama dia, suka-suka gue kali.

"Lo harus beradaptasi sama anak-anak sini" katanya tegas, "Gue rasa nggak sampe beberapa hari elo juga nggak betah" ketusnya, gue ngangkat bahu, "Ya sekarang aja, belum sehari gue juga udah nggak betah"

Kai mendecak pelan, "Hah,terus lo ngapain kesini? Kenapa nggak pergi aja?" gue senyum tipis, "Maunya sih gitu, tapi nyokap gue mindahin kesini gara-gara kerjaannya,kalo nggak gue masih tinggal dikota gue sebelumnya" jelas gue datar, "Nurut amet lo sama nyokap lo" Kai natep gue jutek, "Dia penting, dan lo nggak ngerti" ketus gue,

Akhirnya cowok kulit tan itu diem, "Udahlah,intinya mau beberapa hari lagi atau sekarang gue bakal masuk rumah sakit gara-gara soal preman-preman disini, nggak usahain gue ngejalaninnya" cape gue ngobrol ama ni bocah,

Gue balik badan dan jalan mau keluar dari rumah tua itu, "Kyungsoo"

Mendadak gue berhenti,dan noleh sedikit, Kai yang lagi masukin kedua tangannya dikantong ngangkat bahu, "Disini aja dulu,ntar gue anter balik"

Bener juga sih,kan masih ada preman-preman itu..

Gue ngangguk ngerti dan jalan ngelewatin Kai, duduk disofa situ. Kai pun duduk disebelah gue,

Hening.

LALALALALALALALALA.

"Gimana menurut lo tentang Seoul?" pertanyaan Kai ngebuyarin kesunyian, "Bagus, tapi lebih rame daripada dikota gue, di Geoyang" gue ngangkat bahu, "Nggak nyangka ya,lo bakal dipindahin kesini?" "Heran gue juga sama nyokap" omongan gue bikin Kai ketawa,

Wah, ni bocah bisa ketawa juga..

"KIM JONGIN!"

Kita berdua noleh,

'Kim Jongin' ? ah..Seorang cowok yang pake varsity jaket itu nyamper ke kita berdua,

"Elo abis darimana aja? Nggak ikut ngenyikat mereka?" kata cowok itu, Kai cuman nyandarin dirinya ke sofa, "Gue ngejagain dia" kata Kai yang nengok ke gue, cowok itu ikut nengok ke gue dan natep gue heran, "Temennya Sehun,namanya Kyungsoo" jelas Kai, gue anggukin kepala—

"Gue kira pacar lo,kai"

NGOK.

Kai cuman senyum tipis, "Nama gue Suho," kata cowok itu sambil senyum manis kearah gue, well, keliatannya dia baik..

Gue bales senyumannya, dan keinget sesuatu—

"Kenapa,Kyungsoo?" Kai miringin kepalanya ngeliat gue, "Ah nggak, tadi..Kim Jongin.." Kai langsung ketawa, "Itu nama gue"

What.

Bentar.. Kim Jongin = Kai

mmmm..oke…

"Kai itu nama panggilan gue" jelas Kai, "Dia juga kok,Suho itu panggilannya" tunjuknya ke Suho, Suho ngangguk, "Nama gue aslinya,Kim Joonmyeon" koreksinya, gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti, oooh gitu toh.

"Gimana kalo nama lo juga dikasih panggilan simple?" Kai nepok bahu gue, gue natep dia heran, "Maksud lo?" "Nama panjang lo siapa,Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho, "Do Kyungsoo" jawab gue datar, Suho sama Kai langsung menerawang keatas, mikirin sesuatu.

Nggak lama, Kai langsung nengok gue lagi—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D.O aja!"

Suho ngeliat Kai heran, "D.O?" gue juga heran,

Kai ngangkat bahu, "Iya, D.O, Do Kyungsoo, 'DO' nya jadiin 'D.O', nah lo dipanggilnya 'dio', kan pendekan daripada 'Kyungsoo'" katanya santai, "Bagus juga tuh" senyum Suho, gue senyum tipis, "Terserah"

Seenak jidat banget dah mereka bikin nama panggilan gue-_-

"Woi" suara yang kedengeran serek itu ada diambang pintu—nggak jauh dari posisi kita bertiga,

Itu siapa.. Ada dua cowok lagi, yang dua-duanya tinggi, bedanya, yang satu megang tongkat panjang,satu lagi megang pukulan baseball, for god sake—

I'm not saying that I like them, but why they're so good looking-_-

"Ah,Kris" Suho langsung duduk diatas meja dan nyapa dia datar, "Geng merah sebentar lagi mau nyerang kesini katanya" timpal orang yang namanya 'Kris' itu, dia naro pukulan baseballnya ke bahu dia, gue natap mereka datar, sebenernya dalem hati gue merinding men, gila lo, sekarang gue berada ditempat perkumpulan geng,kan aneh.

Cowok yang megang tongkat panjang noleh gue dan natep gue dalem,

Anjrit gue takut. Mukanya serem abis,kedua matanya bener-bener tajem,tapi dalam sisi lain, dia tampan.

Kai ngerangkul gue, "Ini dio,temennya disuruh Sehun buat ngejagain dia," Kai noleh ke gue, "dio" gue ngeliat dia datar, "Dia Kris" tunjuk ke cowok muka angkuh itu, Kris cuman nganggukin palanya, "Itu Tao" nah Kai nunjuk ke cowok yang gue bener-bener takutin itu,dia benerin posisi tongkatnya, gue anggukin kepala, sedangkan Tao masih diem ngeliat gue.

Mmmm,gue agak nggak nyaman ya bocah atu masih ngerangkul gue—

"Emangnya mereka mau ngapain kesini?" Kai nengok ke Kris, "Geng merah?" Kris ngambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, "Nih" dia ngeluarin suatu kertas, mirip tiket. "Gue nyuri kupon es krim gratis dari mereka" kata Kris santai, Suho ketawa, "Hahahahaha cuman satu eskrim?" "Nggak,bisa dapet 3 kardus" ceplos Tao datar, "Wah,bagus tuh" senyum Kai,

Kupon,.

Es krim?

Elit banget lo semua=_=

"Coba gue liat" Kai ngambil kupon itu dan ngamatin serius, "eh,iya dapet 3 kardus wey,lumayan" katanya sambil ketawa—

BRAAAAAAAKKKK!

Bisa nggak sih stop ngegebrak pintu..

"WOI ! WU YIFAN ! BALIKIN KUPON GUA!"

Aah,preman-preman lagi..ngomong-ngomong,'Wu Yifan' siapa?

Kai ngelepas rangkulannya dari gue, "Wu Yifan itu nama asli Kris," senyumnya, dan naro kupon itu di gue, "Eh? Kok di gu—" "Pergi, jangan sampe ketangkep"

HAH.

Tao nepok bahu gue pake tongkatnya, "Lo denger dia kan? Pergi,jangan sampe ketangkep"

"Nih" Suho nyamper ke gue dan ngiket sebuah kain item putih ke pergelangan tangan kiri gue, "Nggak jauh darisini, lo bakal ketemu anggota yang lain,lo lari aja,jangan sampe kehilangan kupon itu" katanya serius, "Kita bakal urus mereka disini" timpal Kris—

BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA.

KENAPA GUE MALAH DIBAWA-BAWAAAA.

Para iljins (sebutan geng preman dikorea) itu langsung masuk kedalem ruangan ini, Kai juga ngedorong gue tanda gue harus pergi,

Oke,sekali ini aja.

Akhirnya gue lari kabur, dan gue ngeliat ada tangga disitu, dengan ngebut gue naik keatas, dan jalan lagi, tapi—

Pas gue ngeliat kebawah, mereka lagi berantem, aduh.. gimana—

"AH ITU DIA YANG BAWA KUPON!" tereak salah satu preman dibawah sana,

Anjort kegep, gue langsung masukin kuponnya ke kantong celana, dan lari lewatin koridor yang nggak terlalu panjang itu, ada jendela diujung koridor, apa gue loncat?

"WOI !"

Gue noleh,

Siplah mereka nggak jauh dibelakang gue, ada 3 orang yang ngejar, yaudahlah,

Gue rasa gue harus loncat,

Dengan sigap gue ngebuka jendela itu lebar dan loncat kebawah—

BRUKKK!

"adududuh…" sakit gila, kayaknya kaki kanan gue keseleo, "HEH ! LO!"

Dariatas, itu mereka, gue lari lagi dengan sekuat tenaga—

KENAPA DIHARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH MALAH BEGINIIIIIH

Gue udah ngos-ngosan,entah mau kemana, tapi ini..

Lapangan basket belakang, gue masih celingak-celinguk harus kemana, "..Anjrit…"

Kaki kanan gue udah cenat-cenut ini,.. "EH DIA DISANA!"

"Hah" gue noleh, itu mereka udah turun aja, aduh mampuslah.. mau nggak mau gue harus lari lagi,

Ada pintu masuk ke sekolah lewat kantin yang nggak jauh dari lapangan,mungkin gue bisa jalan kesitu,

HAAAAAAHUFT HAAAAAHUFT HAAAAHUFT

Gue nggak suka kejar-kejaraaaan=_=

"OOOOI BALIIIIK ! " "BALIKIN KUPON ES KRIM GUEEH" "SINI LOOOOOO"

Yaelah gue juga mau balikin kali,tapi gue juga berurusan sama anak geng, ngik.

BRAK.

Gue ngegebrak pintu kantin, ternyata ini pintu dapur kantin mampos.

"Lho,dek?"

Sontak gue noleh, "Kek!" itu kakek-kakek yang tadi gue temuin pagi ini,mungkin bisa nolongin gue—

"Kenapa dek,kok ngos-ngosan gitu?" tanya kakek itu polos, gue ngegeleng, "kek,tolong sembunyiin saya sekarang,terserah mau dimana,tolong banget kek" gue nunduk memohon-mohon,

"WOOOOOI"

Anjrot kedengeran dariluar,sebentar lagi mereka mau kesini—"Yaudah dek masuk sini!" kakek itu nunjuk ke lemari kecil sebelah kulkas, buset berarti gue harus duduk sempit-sempitan disitu,yaudah nggak apa-apa,yang penting gue bisa selamet,

Langsung aja gue masuk kesana,dan ditutupin sama kakek itu—

Trust me,I'm trembling like hell-_-

Biasanya gue cuman nonton pelem-pelem aksi gitu ada kejar-kejarannya,nggak pernah terpikir sama gue sekalipun,GUE BAKAL NGALAMIN HAL YANG SAMA.

"WOOOOI"

"MANA TU BOCAAAAAH"

"KEK LO LIAT NGGAK TADI BOCAH SIALAN YANG LARI-LARI?!"

"Oh,udah kesana tuh kayaknya"

Tch, maksud lo 'bocah sialan' apa,tong.

Beberapa menit gue diem didalem situ,sampe akhirnya si kakek ngebuka pintunya,dan gue keluar terus ngambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya—

Sontak gue meluk kakek itu, "MAKASIH KEEEEK" kakek itu ketawa ngeliat tingkah gue, pas gue ngelepas pelukan gue, kakek itu senyum, "Kamu juga anggotanya ya?"

"hah?" gue ngernyitin dahi, kakek itu nunjuk ke pergelangan tangan kiri gue, "Apa?" gue ngikutin arah pandang yang ditunjuknya, dan ngeliat kain item putih yang diiket ditangan kiri gue, "Ah nggak kok,ini.."

"Kek ! Minta milkshake dong!"

Sontak gue noleh, ada empat orang cowok lagi, itu…geng merah bukan?

Keempat cowok itu noleh ke gue dan natep gue heran, nggak,gue harus pergi.

"Kek,saya duluan,makasih ya kek sebelumnya" gue ngebungkukkin badan, dan jalan keluar dapur pelan, karena kaki kanan gue masih sakit.

POK.

Ada yang nahan bahu gue, mampus.

"Lo.."

Plis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anggota baru?"

Gue noleh, "Hah?"

Cowok itu senyum, "Ah anggota baru men!" tunjuknya seneng ke gue, "Gue Chen" senyumnya.

"Ah,anggota baru? Gue Luhan" timpal cowok disebelahnya datar, "Lay" sapa cowok cina dibelakang 'Luhan' itu,

BENTAR.

Luhan sama Lay? Oh, yang ngelukis gambar Wolf 88 tadi itu ya..

Berarti mereka berempat temenan sama Kai dkk juga dong?

"Dan gue Xiumin" ceplos cowok sebelah 'Lay', dia abis ngambil milkshake dari kakek-kakek tadi yang nolongin gue,

Sontak gue ngebungkukkin badan, "Maaf"

"hah?"

Gue ngangkat badan gue dan natap mereka lurus, "Gue disini cuman disuruh ngejagain ini" gue ngambil kupon eskrim itu dari kantong celana, dan nunjukkin ke mereka, "Katanya itu curian Kris, dan tadi geng merah berantem dimarkas kalian, terus Kai nyuruh gue buat bawa pergi kupon ini"

Chen ngerutin dahi, dan ngambil kupon itu dari tangan gue, "Kupon..Eskrim?"

"gratis 3 kardus bro!" Xiumin melotot shock pas ngeliat,

Berarti gue udah selesai kan sampe sini? Oke.

Gue ngebalik badan dan jalan—"Lo mau kemana?"

"Kelas," gue nengok sedikit, "Itu kaki lo nggak apa-apa? Kayak kesusahan jalan" Lay nyipitin mata ngeliat kaki kanan gue,

GREP

"Wuah!" sontak gue shock, langsung digendong—"Lo ngapain?!" "Gendong lo, kita ke uks" kata cowok yang namanya 'Luhan' itu datar, "Gue nggak apa-apa!" gue agak memberontak pas dia ngegendong gue,

CHU

"Wah!" gue noleh mendadak, Lay ngecup leher gue coba—anjas..mara..

Chen langsung ngelus pipi gue pelan, "Nurut aja,udah" kedipnya,

HAH ?! APAAN MAKSUDNYA ?!

"Btw, nama lo siapa?" tanya Xiumin sambil nyeruput milkshake-nya, "..Kyungsoo.." kata gue ragu, abisnya nggak nyaman banget masih digendong ama..

"Oke, cus ke uks"

WHAT.

* * *

"Udah nggak apa-apa kok" kata gue setelah diperban kaki kanan gue sama Lay, "Lain kali hati-hati" katanya datar, "Gimana mau hati-hati kalo yang ngejar anak preman gitu" sungut gue, Chen cuman ketawa dengernya, "Bener juga sih.."

Gue turun dari kasur uks, "Yaudah,gue mau balik ke kelas,makasih ya"

"Yakin lo mau balik ke kelas?" timpal Xiumin, "Bisa aja iljins yang ngejar lo tadi masih nyariin lo"

Bener juga..

Luhan duduk diatas kasur dan nepok-nepok kasur itu, "Udah disini aja"

MAKSUD LO.

"Aduh sekali lagi ya,gue bukan salah satu anggota dari kalian" langsung aja gue ngelepas iketan kain item putih itu yang ada dipergelangan tangan kiri gue dan naro diatas kasur, "Gue cuman disuruh jagain kupon itu aja"

"Yaudah,sekarang lo anggota Wolf" ceplos Lay santai, "Kenapa elo ngomong seenaknya" gue natep dia males, "Lagian..Wolf itu apa..terus angka 88.."

Xiumin menyeringai dan nyamperin gue, "Wolf itu nama fams kita,Kyungsoo-ah" Xiumin ngangkat dagu gue,"Angka 88 adalah simbolisasi artinya kiss and hug" senyumnya, gue langsung mundur, "Pemimpinnya salah satu dari kalian?"

Chen ngikik geli, "Nggak ada,semuanya sederajat kok",Lay nyamperin dan ngerangkul gue, "Kita kan Solidaritas tanpa batas" katanya,

"Awal anggota sih ada 11, sekarang udah banyak, eh tambah lagi elo" Luhan nepok-nepok kepala gue, gue natep dia tajem, "Nggak,gue cuman murid biasa" jawab gue datar dan ngejauhin mereka semua,

Gue ngebungkukin badan, "Makasih udah ngobatin luka gue" dan balik badan bertujuan mau jalan keluar darisini—

GREEEEEEEEKKKK

Pintu kegeser, "Oh,Kyungsoo"

Itu Sehun,Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"Lo nggak apa-apa kan?" Sehun ngedektin mukanya ke muka gue, gue cuman ngangguk pelan.

Chanyeol juga nyamperin gue, dan ngeliat kaki kanan gue yang digulung celananya, "Lo kenapa? Kok diperban?" dia jongkok dan megang kaki kanan gue pelan, "Ceritanya panjang" jawab gue datar,

"Siapa yang ngebuat lo kayak gitu?" Baekhyun ngeliat gue tajem, "Bukan siapa-si—" "Geng merah,mereka ngejar-ngejar Kyungsoo ampe Kyungsoo terluka gitu" potong Lay santai,

Baekhyun mendecak, "Sialan,nggak pernah bosen ya mereka" "Bukan gitu,si Kris nyuri kupon eskrim mereka jadi—" "Kris?"

Kayaknya gue harus cerita dari awal lagi..

Skip.

"Oooooh gitu" kata mereka semua bebarengan,

Yaudah bodo,gue mau bakil. Nggak enak ini suasananya,

Gue ngangkat bahu, "Gue balik ya—"

BRUK!

Sontak gue didorong ke kasur, sama..

Gue ngangkat kepala, Sehun?

"Ke-Kenapa,hun?" gue nyipitin mata, Sehun senyum manis dan nyamperin gue narik leher gue buat ngedeketin muka gue ke mukanya, "Lo mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas" kata gue datar,

Dan gue ngerasa ada yang ngelingkerin tangannya dipinggang gue, "Lo masih dikejar kan? Disini aja" pas gue nengok sedikit itu Chanyeol,

Ini..ini kenapa deh orang-orang—

"Haaah,panas banget…" Baekhyun langsung ngebuka hoodienya, dia jadi cuman pake kaos putih, bedeh keringetan banget dia, "Lo juga dong,Kyungsoo" dia nyamper ke gue, dan dorong Sehun buat nggak ngalingin jalan, "Ha-hah?" gue natep Baekhyun heran,

Dia narik dasi gue,

"Buka baju lo"

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo! Ini cerita baru gue, Highschool XOXO ! **_

_**Tentang seorang dio yang kehidupannya biasa-biasa banget dari dia lahir sampe dia ketemu ama cowok-cowok preman ganteng yang ngubah kehidupannya 100% , gue harap lo semua suka ya, gue bakal ngelanjutin kalo yang review banyak,**_

_**Staytune~**_

_**jeongmal kamsahamnida^^**_


	2. UNEXPECTED

**_Title : highschool XOXO_**

**_Author: Original by Sung Yong Mun (myself)_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Do Kyungsoo & EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_Pairing: KYUNGSOO X EVERYONE (KYAAAA^^)_**

**_WARNING : bahasa nggak baku,ooc,kadang typo,crack pair^^_**

**_Enjoy,chingu~_**

* * *

**-D.O POV-**

"Buka baju lo"

Hah.

Gue masih natep Baekhyun datar, "Apa?" Baekhyun cuman muterin kedua bola matanya dan langsung buka dua kancing kemeja gue dari atas—HAH?!

Sontak gue ngejauh dari mereka, "Ke-Kenapa?!" gue ngeblush parah, ini kenapa aduh..

NING NONG NING NONG, NING NONG NING NONG /pokoknya kayak bunyi bell teater xxi deh.

"BELL!" gue balik badan dan jalan keluar dari uks sambil masang kancing gue lagi,

Oiya dasi gue,

Akhirnya gue balik badan lagi,nyamperin Baekhyun—

"Balikin!" gue nyambar dasi gue yang ada ditangan Baekhyun,tapi nggak dapet, dia cuman senyum licik,

"Yaelah,lo panik banget sih" katanya datar, sekali lagi gue sambar dan berhasil, gue langsung masukin entu dasi ke saku blazer gue,

Gue melototin mereka semua, "Dan kalian terlalu santai! NGOK!" ejek gue sambil nari telunjuk narik idung miripin muka kea babi-_-

**GREEEEEEEEEK**

Pintu kegeser lagi, ah..

Kali ini mereka,..

Kai,Suho,Kris sama Tao.

"Dio,lo gapa—" "Minggir" potong gue lewatin Kai, bomat mereka berakhir labrak gue,

Kesel soalnya gue,mereka kayak bikin gue macem mainan coba,

GUE LIMITED EDITION OKEEEEYYYYY.

Berhasil gue keluar dari ruangan uks yg penuh cowok-cowok edan dan gue langsung aja balik ke kelas,

Gue ngecepetin jalan gara-gara entah kenapa nggak enak sama suasana ngelewatin koridor,

Dan pas gue lagi naik tangga mau ke lantai 3, gue berhenti terus nengok ke belaka—

"LO NGAPAIN?!" bentak gue yang shock ngeliat mereka bersebelas udah dibelakang gua,

Sehun natep gue males, "Balik ke kelas,tong"

Oiya dia sekelas sama gue, anjrit malu.

Gue buang muka terus ngelanjutin naik tangga,

AZZZZ AURA DARI BELAKANG KAGA ENAK BEDH.

"AH ELO !"

Gue ngangkat kepala, mampus.

Itu kan preman-preman yang ngejar gue tadi, matilah owe.

Gue langsung nutup mata—"Mau apa?"

Sontak gue buka mata lagi, watdepak.

Pas gue buka mata, gue udah kelilingi sama cowok-cowok edan, dan didepan gue ada Suho—

"Disini aja mau? Nggak apa-apa" juteknya, gue merinding ngeliat muka Suho yang ternyata kalo lagi bete, seyem sangat.

Gue nepok bahu Suho, "U-Udahlah, ayo balik ke kelas.." kata gue pelan, gue takut-_-

Suho nengok ke gue dan natep gue tajem, "Belum,belum puas gue"

Preman-preman tadi langsung kabur ngeliat Suho, dan gue cuman ngehela napas panjang,

Darijauh kedengeran mereka tereak, "AWAS LO NANTI !"

Tau ah,bukan urusan gue,bomat.

Gue ngelewatin Suho dan ngelanjutin jalan ke kelas, tapi berhenti lagi dan nengok,

"Kelas kalian beda kan? Mendingan buruan balik,hun,buruan" kata gue ngeliat Sehun yang entah bengong apa kenapa, audah.

Seketika dia senyum, "Iya"

* * *

Watdepak.

"Kenapa gue ada disini?"

Udah pulang sekolah,mestinya gue dirumah,tiduran dan nggak bangun-bangun.

Yang malah gue alamin,malah balik ke tempat ini lagi,apa namanya tadi?

Wolf Place.

Iya kan ya? Wolf case? Wolf fur? Wolf tail? Wolf—

"Takdir"

Sontak gue noleh, itu Xiumin.

Gue mendecak, "Denger ya, gue bilang gue bukan salah satu dari kalian"

Dia cuman ngangkat bahu dan masih ngelanjutin main cooking mama di iPhone,

TERKUTUKLAH KAU NAK XIUMIN.

Ah ngeselin emang semua orang, gue yang tadi duduk disofa langsung berdiri dan jalan cepet ke pintu keluar,

Tapi Kris ngalingin, "Minggir"

"Mau kemana?" dia ngangkat sebelah alis, "Mau pulang"

Kris cuman ketawa, "Udahlah,bisa nanti kan?"

"Nggak, gue mau jagain nyokap" ketus gue, sebenernya nyokap masih kerja sih..

Chen muncul, "Bokap kemana?" gue senyum tipis, "udah nggak ada"

Hening.

Kris ngeliat Chen mandangin dia seakan dia itu harus minta maaf, "Woles, udahlah gue mau pulang" kata gue santai,

"Lo kenapa sih kayaknya nggak suka kita banget" gue noleh asal suara itu, Luhan.

Gue natep dia males, "Dan lo semua kenapa ya, seenaknya banget" Luhan masih natep gue datar,kayaknya dia nggak merasa bersalah—oh,MEREKA,maksud gue.

"Sori,tapi kita butuh orang yang kayak lo" kata Kai memohon, gue natep dia heran, "Maksud lo?"

Dia cuman diem,dan natep gue dengan 'puppy eyes'-nya, NO NOT GONNA WORK ON ME DUDE.

"Gini deh, gue nggak bisa berantem, mau ngapain coba gua ikut elo pada" ketus gue mandangin Kai,

Kai miringin kepala, "Terus lo bisanya apa?"

"Masak"

Hening lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo bisa jadi koki"

"IDUNG LU KOKI" kata gue kesel, gue muterin kedua bola mata gue dan balik badan—

"GUUUUYS INI UDAH DAPET ESKRIMNYAAAH"

Ah,itu Chanyeol sama Baekhyun abis nukerin kupon, "MANA-MANA?"

Mereka semua langsung ngerubungin entu kumpulan kardus isi eskrim,

kesempatan gue buat kabor,

Gue buru-buru ngelewatin mereka semua tanpa ketauan,

Itu pintu keluar,

PINTU SURGA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo mau kemana,Kyungsoo?"

FREEZE.

**GREP**

Ada yang meluk gue dari belakang, pas gue nengok itu—

"Jangan kemana-mana"

SEHUN?

Gue melotot, "Lu ngapa dah hun? Kesambet?"

Dia nenggelemin mukanya ke bahu gue,

"Mau makan eskrim?" dia ngegeleng, "Mau ikut mereka?" dia ngegeleng lagi,

Gue sedikit nengok ke belakang, bocah-bocah yang lain lagi asik makan eskrim jadi nggak ngeliat kesini,

Gue balik liat Sehun yang masih naro kepalanya dibahu gue,

Aneh bocah-_-

"Terus lo maunya apa?" tanya gue lagi,

Dia malah ngeratin pelukannya, "Hun,gua mau pulang" gue berusaha narik tangannya,

"Nggak mau" dia ngegeleng lagi,

Ngapa dah bocah-_- why he's acting spoiled, it's weird-_-

Gue cuman ngehela napas, "Yaudah gue nemenin elu bentar,tapi ntar gue boleh pulang ya?"

Dia ngelepasin pelukannya dari gue, dan gue balik badan, gue ngeliat dia ngangguk nurut,

Heran.

Gue baru hari pertama disini, kenapa gue harus bernasip diseret ama para serigala kawean.

"WEEEEEEY" gue sama Sehun nengok,itu Baekhyun.

Dia lagi asik ngejilat-jilat eskrimnya, rasa…itu bukannya rasa salak? Emang enak gitu?

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Apaan"

"Ngapa berduaan eh" katanya sambil nyamper ke gue sama Sehun, Sehun cuman natep dia datar, "ngiri bilang bek"

Baekhyun melototin Sehun, "Oi, Bek,eskrim salak satu lagi mana?" panggil Suho, akhirnya Baekhyun balik lagi,

"Oi"

Gue noleh—

OHMYGOD. NO NO NO NO

"Mau eskrim juga nggak?""

Itu Tao, gue takut sumpah.

Langsung aja gue ngegeleng, "gak usah makasih" Tao cuman ngangkat bahu dan ngeliat Sehun, dan Sehun juga ngegeleng,

Yang akhirnya Tao balik lagi ke kerubungan penyerbu eskrim, "..Yaampun.." gumam gue pelan,

"Kenapa?" "Ng-Nggak apa-apa" gue buang muka dari pertanyaannya Sehun,

Ah iya, gue harus pulang, kan udah bentar disini, "Udah ya hun, gue mau cabut" sapa gue,

"DIOOOO LO MAU KEMANA"

Sontak gue noleh lagi, itu Kai.

"Dio?" Sehun natep Kai heran, "Itu panggilan baru Kyungsoo, karena nama dia Do Kyungsoo, gue mutusin buat manggil dia 'dio', dari nama panjangnya Do, jadiin D.O, terus 'dio'" jelas Kai mantep,

Gue cuman natep dia tajem, "Lu kata gue piaraan lu,enak aje, nyolong kucing sana"

Akhirnya gue balik badan dan jalan keluar,

"Kita ikut"

HAH.

Gue nengok lagi, "Lu semua ngapa sih? Udah lanjutin aja idup lu pada" ketus gue,

"Gue mau pulang" lanjut gue, Suho ngangkat bahu, "Emangnya kenapa kalo cuman main kerumah lo?"

…..

Gue nyipitin mata, "Rumah gue sempit"

"Kita bisa main diluar"

"Nyokap gue lagi sakit"

"Kita bisa bantuin jagain"

"Gue punya anjing ganas"

"Kita bisa gebukin"

"Gue punya bokap killer"

"Tapi tadi lo bilang,lo gak ada bokap"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mampuslah.

Gue nyerah.

"GINI DEH"

Apaboleh buat, gue harus lakuin ini,

"Gue bakal gabung sama kalian" sontak mereka berbinar-binar natep gue, "DENGAN SYARAT" langsung gue teken kata-kata gue barusan,

"KALO GUE MAU KEMANA-MANA,BEBASIN GUE" tegas gue,

Lay ngangkat tangan, "Iya kenapa lo,Lay?" tunjuk gue,

Berasa guru ama murid dah-_-

"Kalo ikut lo ke toilet?" "AJAK YANG LAIN "

"kalo maunya elo aja?"

"yaudah gue gak ikut kali—" "IYA IYA" Lay jawab pasrah,

Gue ngehela napas keras, "emangnya alesan apa yang bikin kalian ngebet pingin gue gabung sama kalian?"

Chanyeol ngangkat bahu, "Emangnya salah kalo kita pingin sesuatu yang kita pingin?"

"Whoaaaaa, lo manggil gue 'sesuatu'?" ketus gue, "Seseorang?" ralatnya—

Hem.

Mendadak gue memerah.

"Lo kenapa ngeblush gitu,dio?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well shit.

Sontak gue ngegeleng pala lagi, "po-pokoknya lo semua harus matuhin itu dulu!"

Mereka cuman senyum ngangguk,

"Tapi kalo lo kena bahaya,boleh kan kita nolong lo?" Suho miringin kepalanya, gue natep dia datar,

"Gue usahain sih,gue yang nanganin dulu,kalo gak sanggup,yah mungkin gue bisa minta bantuan kalian" jawab gue,

Gue liat Baekhyun menyeringai, "bibir lu ngapa bek" ketus gue, "Kalo gitu selamat"

Baekhyun nyamper ke gue,

"Heh?" gue natep dia males,

"Welcome to the Wolf 88"

**GREP**

Dia narik gue, "Ap—"

CHU

WUZH.

Sontak gue ngejauh, dan megang pipi kanan gue,

Sekarang gue ngeblush parah,

"Semoga lo betah disini" senyumnya licik,

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Gue masih nggak percaya apa yang gue alamin tadi.

Hai gue Kyungsoo.

Cowok gak beruntung yang kena apes berhubungan ama preman edan.

Sekarang gue ada disupermarket, belom dirumah dan masih pake seragam, gue lupa beli bahan makanan soalnya.

Gue udah megang keranjang masukin sayur-sayur, dan…

Kenapa yang orang-orang sekitar sini pada ngeliatin gue sama bisik-bisikin,

Eh.

Resleting gue nggak kebuka kan ya?

Oke intip dikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaga.

Huft.

Ngapasih..

"Itu dari Sungjae yah?"

"Ih ngapain anak Sungjae ke supermarket?"

"jangan-jangan mau nyolong lagi.."

SIALAN.

Gue noleh ke ibu-ibu yang nggak jauh dari gue,

"Bu, saya disini buat belanja, bukan buat nyolong, ohiya supermarket kan emang tempat buat belanja bukan buat ngegosip" ketus gue, "kenapa kaga ke pasar aja bu?" lanjut gue kesel,

Sontak mereka kaget dan keluar sambil masih bisik-bisik nggak suka,

**BRUK BRUK BRUK!**

Ada cewek yang ketimpa roti-roti-_- kenapa coba itu,

Akhirnya gue samper dan bantuin dia berdiri, dia diem ngeliat gue, gue gak terlalu peduli,

Langsung aja gue naro keranjang gue ke lantai terus rapihin roti-roti yang jatoh itu balik ke tempatnya,

Dan noleh ke cewek itu, "Lo nggak apa-apa?"

Cewek itu masih diem, gue ngeliat pipi kirinya kegores, kayaknya kena bungkusan roti tadi deh abisnya keliatan mayan tajem sih,

"Bentar" gue ngambil saputangan dari tas gue dan ngelap darah yang keliatan dipipinya itu, "Nih,tahan dulu" akhirnya dia megang saputangan gue dan nutupin lukanya,

Gue ngambil hansaplas dari tas lagi, dan ngolesin ke pipi cewek barusan,

"Selesai, nggak sakit kan?" senyum gue, dia ngangguk pelan, "Lain kali hati-hati ya" kata gue sekali lagi,

Dia diem,

Yah,terserah.

Gue mau buru-buru pulang soalnya,mau masak terus makan.

Setres sangadhlah melewati hari sarap ini.

Gue ambil keranjang gue lagi dan bayar ke kasir, pas udah selesai dan mau keluar—

"Sebentar" ada yang nahan lengan gue, gue nengok, itu cewek tadi, "Lo dari Sungjae kan?"

Gue ngangguk, "Iya,hari ini baru jadi anak baru"

"Pantesan.." bisiknya, tapi masih kedengeran sama gue, "Mmmm,gue mau balik nih" cewek itu sontak ngeblush,

"Sori-sori!" dia ngelepas tangannya dari lengan gue, "Na-nama lo siapa?"

"Do Kyungsoo,panggil aja Kyungsoo" senyum gue, dia ngangguk, "Gue Choi Jinri, biasa dipanggil Sulli" senyumnya,

Dan gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang janggal,

Gue nengok—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mas kasir nontonin kita berdua tjoba.

"Ngapa lu mas" ketus gue, dia ngerjap-ngerjapin mata dan lanjut kerja,

Cewek yang namanya Sulli itu cuman ketawa kecil, "Lo nggak jadi beli roti?" tanya gue,

"Hah? Oh! Itu gue kesenggol tau-_-" katanya males, "Nggak belanja apa-apa?"

Dia cuman ngangkat bahu, "Nggak kayaknya,nggak jadi.."

"Yaudah,gue cabut ya?" tiba-tiba entah kenapa raut muka Sulli jadi nggak enak,

….

Gimana ya.

Gue juga tiba-tiba jadi nggak enak-_- apa gue mau diare—

"Mau mampir kerumah gue?" Sulli melotot, "Nggak-_-dirumah gue ada nyokap kok,gile lu cuman bedua," kata gue canggung,

Sulli yang tadi gugup langsung ceria lagi, "Boleh,hehehe"

"Lo…apa selalu nerima ajakan orang yang lo belom begitu kenal? Bahaya loh-_-" gue garuk leher,

Dia ngangkat bahu, "Gue bisa jaga diri kok,dan gue rasa lo orang baik"

"Hmm gitu,yaudah ayo" sebenernya gue juga rada heran kenapa gue ngajak cewek yang gue nggak kenal ke rumah.

Sarap.

Sampe akhirnya kita nyampe diapartemen gue,

**CKLEK. **

"Aku pulaaaaaaaang" gue nyalain lampu,

TRIIING TRIIIIING TRIIIIIING, ada sms.

Gue buka hape—

_**From: eomma**_

_**Kyungsoo,mama lembur hari ini,makan malem dulu dan jangan lupa dikonci apartemennya,mama ada konci serep kok**_

"Ah..Nyokap nggak pulang,.." kata gue pelan, gue nengok ke Sulli yang natep gue datar, "Kalo lo nggak enak, lo boleh pergi" gue ngangkat bahu,

Sulli ngegeleng, "Nggak kok" senyumnya,

"Yaudah,tolong tutup pintunya, gue mau masak nih" gue bawa plastik-plastik belanjaan ke meja makan, "Eh? Lo bisa masak?" Sulli yang udah nutup pintu langsung nyamperin gue ke meja makan,

Gue senyum bangga, "Bisa dong" gue keluarin semua bahan yang ada, "Lo mau makan apa? Gue buatin deh"

"Hmmm bibimbap?" Sulli ngeliat gue seneng, "Boleeeeh" gue ngeluarin bahan-bahan buat bikin bibimbap, untung aja gue beli bahan lengkap,

Gue buka blazer gue sama dasi naro rapi keatas sofa, dan jalan ke dapur, cuci tangan terus langsung mulai masak,

Sulli masuk ke dapur, "Lo ngapain.." "Gue mau bantuin,boleh ya?" senyumnya manis,

Gue cuman ketawa kecil, "Yaudah,yaudah,jangan ledakin kompor gue ya,mahal nih"

"Ye, kompor 10 rebu dapet 3 aje lu" ledek Sulli,

Dan kita buat bibimbap bareng, gue perhatiin sih dia orangnya kaga bisa masak-_-

Tapi ya,gue berhasil buat ngajarin dia pelan-pelan, dia bisa kok nyerap apa yang dipelajarin.

Usai bikin bibimbap, kita berdua bawa hidangan ke meja makan terus duduk dikursi depan-depanan,

"Oke,kita coba.." Sulli langsung ngambil salah satu bibimbap dan ngelahapnya,

Sontak dia nyipitin mata, "Mmmm kemanisannn"

"Hahahahaha masa sih?" gue ngambil satu dan ikut makan, "Buseh deh lu nyampurin pake gula,Sull?"

Sulli nyengir, "Yang buat kan gue, gue kan manis, gitu deh hasilnya"

"Ye,muveng" tapi gue makan lagi, "Nggak apa-apa kok,kalo lo sering latian ntar bikinan lo pasti bisa lebih enak" gue ngangkat kepala buat liat dia, "Segini juga udah enak" senyum gue,

Dan..

Entah kenapa gue ngeliat dia tiba-tiba memerah gitu-_- apa bayangan gue doang?

Selesai makan kita ke ruangtamu buat nonton TV, kita ngobrol banyak tentang kehidupan gue juga dia,

Sampe akhirnya gue natep jam dinding udah nunjukkin pukul 10 malem,

Shock.

"Sull,lo harus pulang,ini udah malem" raut wajah Sulli yang tadinya seneng berubah jadi sedih banget, "Maaf Sull,tapi nggak baik cewe malem-malem pergi,ntar ortu lo nyariin" kata gue khawatir,

"Mereka kerja"

Gue ngangkat bahu, dan berdiri dari sofa, "Gue anter lo ke bus didepan,bahaya cewe malem-malem keluar" tegas gue, gue nyamper ke tempat gantungan jaket deket rak buku, dan ngasih ke Sulli,

"Pake ini dulu, dingin diluar" Sulli ngeblush lagi,dan ngangguk pelan, dia berdiri dan ngikutin gue keluar dari apartemen,

Kenapa dia merah gitu ya-_-

Pas udah ditempat pemberhentian bus dideket apartemen gue, gue nunggu sama dia duduk dikursi panjang, muka dia merah banget..

Kedinginan bangetkah?

"Lo nggak apa-apa,Sull?" tatap gue heran liat dia, Sulli sontak nengok ke gue dan ngegeleng,

Dia natep kearah lain, gue pun langsung narik kedua tangannya,

Terus ngegosok-gosok pake tangan gue,gue tiup-tiupin deh,

"Udah anget belum?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis, dia makin memerah, "Kyu-Kyungsoo.."

**BRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM**

Gue noleh, "Ah bus-nya udah dateng! Buruan masuk kedalem!"

"I-Iya" dia berdiri dan masuk ke dalem bus-nya, gue ngeliat dia duduk dikuris barisan ketiga, dan masih natep gue ngeblush gitu,

Emang dingin banget ya? Kenapa sih?

Gue ngelambain tangan, dan dia senyum manis, nyapa gue,

Sampe bus itu pergi,

…..

Oh..

Jaket gue ada di dia.

Gue mana nggak tau sekolah dia dimana.

Oh well.

Bodo.

Nggak apa-apa,jaket banyak kok gak cuma satu-_-

* * *

"Dan kenapa kalian pada disini?"

Mereka bersebelas ada dikelas gue. Kecuali Sehun, emang dia sekelas sama gue..

"Emang nggak boleh?" tanya Chanyeol, gue noleh ke dia dan natep dia datar terus balik baca buku,

Luhan duduk didepan gue, "Lo baca buku apa sih,dio? Serius amet"

"Resep"

"Resep?" Suho yang dari belakang,kepalanya udah muncul aja disebelah gue, "Resep apaan.."

Gue ngehela napas, "Resep makananlah,pinter"

"Elo masakin buat kita dong" gue noleh, itu Baekhyun. "Males, ngapain" ketus gue,

Chanyeol natep gue sedih, "Jahat banget sih"

ELO SEMUA TUH YANG JAHAT GUE DISERET KE ELU PADA AZ.

"Oke, lo mau makan apa?" kata gue males,

"Bener nih?" Kai nyamper dan ngeliat gue nggak percaya, "Yaudah kalo nggak mau nggak apa—" "Gue nanya bener apa kaga-_-" Kai ngerutin dahi,

Tao nyamper ke gue, "Kimchi"

HMPFT.

Gue takut.

Harus nurut.

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH" tereak mereka bebarengan,

Gue nutup kuping ngeliat tingkah mereka, "Ngapa sih,berisik tauga-_-"

"Kenapa lo langsung nurut ama Tao?" ketus Chen, "GUE JUGA MAU MAKAN YANG LAINNN" tambah Xiumin,

Gila dah ngurusin 11 anak,berasa babysitter gagal gua.

"Udah fix kimchi, besok pulang sekolah kerumah gue aja" kata gue datar,

Gue denger kris nahan ketawa, dan gue noleh, "Apalo"

"Nggak,gue seneng aja lo udah bisa diajak ngobrol biasa, beb" kedipnya,

EWH.

"Berisik,tiang" gue lanjut baca buku dan gue sadar gue ngeblush, aneh emang ini orang-orang pada,

Gue lebih aneh lagi, kenapa deg-degan disekitar mereka,hufte.

"Oiya,Youngjae ngajak berantem ntar pulang sekolah" ceplos Lay, gue masih diem.

"Miapa lo? Hasil kita sama mereka seri mulu,kuat juga mereka" timpal Chanyeol,

Akhirnya gue noleh, "Youngjae?"

Baekhyun natep gue datar, "Oiya lo belom tau ya.."

"Youngjae Highschool,musuh bebuyutan sekolah kita,letaknya nggak jauh darisini" jelas Suho,

Gue ngangguk ngerti, "Jadi isinya disana preman semua?"

"Yagitu deh" Xiumin ngotak-ngatik hapenya, gue nengok ke meja sebelah gue yang ada Sehun lagi tidur,

Dasar kebo.

Gue nengok ke Luhan yang duduk didepan gue, "Lo sama Sehun mirip"

"Banyak kok yang bilang gitu,tapi gue bukan kembaran ato sodaranya,ye" katanya males,

Tao ketawa garing, "Tapi lo bedua sama-sama suka bubbletea"

"Bubbletea?" tanya gue, Luhan melotot, "Lo nggak tau bubbletea?"

Dan jawaban gue adalah,…ngegeleng.

Bubbletea itu kayak gimana?

Tehh yang ada gelembung-gelembungnya gitu?

" PAKE BANGET" Luhan berbinar-binar liat gue, "Ntar gue traktir,gue yakin lo suka" senyumnya seneng,

Gue ngangguk, "Boleh"

"Gue masih nggak nyangka,Youngjae ngajak berantem lagi" Kris ngecek hape,

Chen ngangkat bahu, "Yah,gue akuin,mereka hebat"

Youngjae kenapa dah ish kepo nih gue -_-

"Gue mau ke kantin bentar, ada yang mau ikut kaga?" ajak Suho,

Kai,Tao,Xiumin,Lay sama Chanyeol langsung ngikut, "Dio nggak ikut?"Suho senyum kearah gue,

Gue geleng, "Nggak" "Mau nitip nggak?" "Nggak,thanks" jawab gue datar,

Dia ngangguk dan keluar kelas sama yang lain,

"Sebenernya…Yang bikin Wolf gang itu siapa?" tanya gue tiba-tiba,

Baekhyun senyum, "Suho"

Dafuk.

Ciyus?

Tapi dia keliatan anak-anak baik gitu..

"Pasti lo nggak nyangka ya" tawa Chen, gue ngangguk pelan,

Kris nutup hapenya dan masukin ke saku, "Dia yang nemuin kita satu-persatu, Suho itu penting" senyumnya,

"Iya, dia baik.." kata gue ngerti,

Luhan nyipitin mata, "Lo suka dia?"

Ngik.

Sontak gue ngeblush parah dan ngegeleng kuat,

"KAGA"

"Tapi lo memerah gitu.." kata Luhan curiga, "Nggak!" gue ngegeleng kuat sekali lagi,

Aaaaaa tau ah, gue langsung balik baca resep makanan, dan melototin bacaan—

PLEK.

Gue ngangkat kepala, "Minggir,tangan lo ngalingin" ketus gue natep Kris, karena tangan dia nurunin buku resep gue,

Dia ngedeketin mukanya ke gue, "Ap-Apa?!" gue ngejauh sedikit,

"Whoa,whoa jangan agresif gitu dong,Kris…" Baekhyun ngerangkul gue,

APA.

I—INI KENAPA ORANG-ORANG—

SREEEEEET

"Ha—" "Temenin gue" gue natep cowok yang narik gue itu heran.

Itu si bihun—Sehun maksud gue,

Dia udah bangun toh-_-

"WEEEEEYYY MAU LO BAWA KEMANA ?!" Chen berusaha narik gue dari Sehun,

Sehun cuman natep Chen datar dan narik gue entah kemana,

Pas gue nengok ke belakang, Baekhyun sama Luhan senyum licik gitu ke gue,

Trust me,I hate those smile.

"Dio" gue noleh ke Sehun, "I—Iya?"

Kita berhenti didepan kelas, "Ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo"

"Apa,hun?"

Dia ngelepasin tangannya dari tangan gue, dan natep gue lurus,

"Se—Sebenernya.." kenapa dia rada gagap-_-

Dia ngeblush parah dan ngeliat kearah lain, "Lo kenapa,Hun?" gue nyipitin mata,

"Lo ngomong yang jelas…" kata gue pelan,

Akhirnya Sehun natep gue lurus, "Jadi gini,.."

Oke,dia balik ngeblush lagi.

HMPFT.

Gue jadi ikut-ikutan ngeblush kan! Ish-_-

"..Gue—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ajarin gue masak"

Masak?

Gue miringin kepala, "Masak?"

"Iya,masak" dia natep kearah lain, "Adek cewek gue selalu minta masakin gue sesuatu,tapi gue selalu nolak gara-gara gak bisa masak,dia bilang sih nggak apa-apa kalo nggak enak,yang penting nyobain buatan gue,Padahal anjing tetangga aja pernah nggak sengaja makan nasgor buatan gue, nggak sejam dia udah pulang ke rahmatullah" jelasnya ragu,

Sehun punya adek cewek? Beruntung banget dong ya, Sehun kan ganteng-_-

Eits.

Bukan berarti gue suka ya,nyeh.

"Jadi..gimana,dio?" dia natep gue memohon, gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Boleh"

Sehun langsung senyum lebar, "Beneran? Kalo gitu ntar pulang,gimana?"

"Ah,gue mau ditraktir bubbletea sama Luhan hari ini,besok aja gimana? Kan kalian pada kerumah gue" Sehun mandang gue kesel pas gue ngomong gitu, "Rame,gue nggak konsen kalo rame" ketusnya,

Ni anak banyak maunya, "Yaudah minggu?"

"Minggu ini?" dia natep gue datar, "Iya lo bisa nggak?"

Sehun ngangguk, "Oke"

"OOOOOOIIIIII"

Gue noleh, oh Suho dkk balik dari kantin, "Beli apa aja?" tanya gue,

"Makanan…Nggak tau sih ini.." dia ngecek plastik, dan gue nengok ke Chanyeol yang lagi ngejilat eskrim rasa..

"Emang rasa salak enak ya,yeol?" gue natep dia heran,

Chanyeol ngangguk seneng, "Enak,mau nyoba?" kedipnya,

"KAGA,MAKASIH" gue buang muka sambil ngeblush,

Kai ngerangkul gue, "Kenapa didepan kelas berduaan aja? Ngomong apaan hayo?"

"Ah itu si Sehun minta dia—" "kata dio,gue ganteng" potong Sehun.

HAHUFT.

Gue noleh ke Sehun, "Maksud lo?!" "Gue nggak ganteng emang?" Sehun ngangkat sebelah alis,

….

Ganteng sih.

Gue ngegelengin kepala, "Yaudahlah gue mau balik ke kelas—"

GREEEEEKKKK

Pintu kelas kegeser, ah Baekhyun sama Kris, "Eh, barusan gue mau nyari lo" Kris senyum dan ngangkat dagu gue,

"Gue nggak apa-apa kok,gue mau masuk ke dalem dulu" gue mau masuk,tapi di alingin sama si bebek,

Gue natep dia jutek, "Minggir bek" "Woles dong,dio sayang"

AZZZZZZZ…..

NING NONG NING NONG, NING NONG NING NONG

Akhirnya bell yes!

Merdeka.

"Udah,balik ke kelas sana" gue buang muka, "Dio" panggil Baekhyun,

Gue noleh, "Hm?"

"Kecupan sampai jumpanya mana?"

Gue senyum, "Pake piso mauya?"

CHU

"WAAAA !" gue ngejauh dan nyandar didinding, "KACAU LO" gue naro tangan kanan gue dikening yang tadi dicium Baekhyun,

Lay nyamper ke gue, "Berarti kita harus juga dong"

EEEEEH?!

Skip.

Alhasil gue terduduk didepan kelas Shock, gue nutupin muka gue pake kedua tangan gue,

Masih nggak percaya apa yang gue alamin barusan.

Dicium 8 cowok berturut-turut.

KENAPA ?!

"Sayang,masuk kelas dulu yuk" Sehun narik gue berdiri, "Hah, i—iya" gue balik badan terus masuk ke kelas,

"Yo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MASIH ADA CHEN SAMA LUHAN.

"Sana balik" ketus gue, "Galak banget yawloh" sontak Chen ngecup pipi gue,

"HEH" gue udah ancang-ancang mau lempar sepatu, "Dio"

Gue noleh, pas noleh udah ada ada muka Luhan TEPAT didepan gue,

Tinggal beberapa inci juga jadi,

Watdepak.

"….Han?"

Dia langsung ngecup idung gue, "PFFFFTTT" gue nahan tereakan gue dan nutup idung gue pake tangan kiri,

Luhan sama Chen pergi sambil santai ngelambain tangannya,

SARAP MEREKA SEMUA SARAP !

Akhirnya gue noleh ke Sehun, dan natep dia ngeblush—

"Kenapa?" dia miringin kepala, "Nggak apa-apa" gue buang muka,

Dia nepok bahu gue, dan gue balik nengok dia lagi, "Mau gue cium ya?" kedipnya,

"MUPENG LU" gue jalan balik ke kursi, dan duduk disana,

Kelas masih sepi banget padahal udah bell, masih cuman gue sama Sehun,

Langsung aja ada yang narik gue dari belakang dan ngecup puncak kepala gue,

Pas gue dongak,it…SEHUNNNNNNN ASDGHJKL.

"Se—"

"Kalo mau lebih,ditempat yang lain aja" senyumnya menyeringai,

OH MAI WHAT IS MY LIFE AAAAAAH

* * *

Aduh kenapa hari kedua tetep aja gue jalanin dengan seluruh isi tenaga gue,batre gue abis.

Syukur-syukur sekarang udah mau pulang, gue lagi jalan ke gerbang sekolah,

Terakhir selesai pelajaran,Sehun tidur,jadi ada kesempatan buat kabur,

YAY.

Gue juga nggak ketemu bocah edan yang lain,beruntung banget w yes ;_;

Dirumah langsung tidur, cus.

Udah mau nyampe gerbang depan, dan gue ngeliat seseorang berdiri didepan sana,kayak lagi nungguin orang—

"Sulli?!"

Cewek itu noleh dan senyum lebar, "Kyungsoo !"

Wah Sulli cantik banget ternyata-_-

Kemeja biru tua yang dibalut sweater item, sama rok biru tua kotak-kotak,dia pake kaos kaki semata kaki sama sepatu kets, dia bawa tas ransel sama nenteng tas plastik,

Dia nyamperin gue, "Gue mau balikin ini," dia ngasih tas plastik itu,

Ah jaket gue, akhirnya gue ngambil,

"Thanks, eh bahaya lo nungguin gue didepan sekolah kayak gini, sarap lo emang" gue nempeleng palanya pelan,

Sulli cuman melet, "Bodo,weeeeek"

"dasar" gue cuman ketawa kecil, "Kyungsoo,mau jalan nggak?" ajaknya gugup,

Gue miringin kepala, "Jalan? Kemana?" "Yaaa…jalan-jalan aja, keburu gue lagi ketemu sama lo juga.." dia natep kearah lain dan kedua pipinya memerah lagi kayak tadi malem,

Dia sakit ya?

Oke sebenernya gue mau pulang kerumah dan langsung tepar ke atas kasur,

Tapi..Jalan sama temen mungkin bisa ngilangin kesetresan gue,

Lagian Sulli tuh temen pertama gue yang normal di Seoul,

Beda kalo dibandingin entu bocah-bocah sarap, gak perlu dijelasin lu pade juga udah ngerti.

Gue senyum lebar, "Boleh,yuk mau jalan kemana?"

"Mmmm…" dia menerawang keatas, mikirin sesuatu. "Gimana kalo—"

"DIO !"

Mampus.

Gue sama Sulli sontak noleh,

Itu mereka bersebelas, jrot muka mereka serem banget,

Udah masang tatapan macem psikopat nemuin mangsanya yang kabur,

Gue liat Baekhyun melotot,

"DIO ! NGEJAUH DARI DIA !"

Hah?

Siapa ?

Gue nengok ke belakang Sulli, nggak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apaan?!" gue nyipitin mata ngeliat mereka, "NGEJAUH DARI CEWEK ITU!"

Cewek..

Sulli maksudnya?

Oiya cuman dia cewek yang disekitar sini, doh gue lemot banget-_-

Gue ngangkat bahu, "Emangnya kenapa ?"

"DIA DARI YOUNGJAE !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hm?

"_**Oiya,Youngjae ngajak berantem ntar pulang sekolah" **_

"_**Miapa lo? Hasil kita sama mereka seri mulu,kuat juga mereka" **_

"_**Youngjae?"**_

"_**Oiya lo belom tau ya.."**_

"_**Youngjae Highschool,musuh bebuyutan sekolah kita,letaknya nggak jauh darisini"**_

"_**Jadi isinya disana preman semua?"**_

"_**Yagitu deh" **_

"_**Gue masih nggak nyangka,Youngjae ngajak berantem lagi" **_

"_**Yah,gue akuin,mereka hebat"**_

…..

Gue noleh ke Sulli yang natep mereka datar, "Sull"

"I-Iya?" Sulli nengok ke gue ragu, "Ini hari apa?" "Selasa"

Aneh banget.

Gue nepok-nepok bahunya Sulli, "Udah yuk biarin,sarap mereka cuekin aja" kata gue buat nenangin dia,

Sulli nahan gue, "Kyungsoo…"

"Iya?" "Lo salah satu dari mereka?" Sulli natap gue serius, "Awalnya gue dipaksa buat masuk, gara-gara mereka pada ngeselin semua yaudah gue ikut aja-_-" jelas gue pasrah,

Sulli ngeratin genggaman tangannya dilengan kiri gue, "Kyu—Kyungsoo,gue.."

Kenapa sih?

"Gue dari Youngjae, musuh sekolah kalian" katanya ragu,

Gue natep dia heran, "Terus kenapa?" Sulli ngeliat gue kaget,

"Terus kenapa kalo sekolah lo sama gue musuhan,kita nggak bisa temenan gitu?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis,

Sulli ngeblush dan natap gue sedih, "….Ta-Tapi gue…"

"DIO NGEJAUH DARI DIA ! NTAR DI KUNGFU !" pas gue noleh itu suara Chen,

Sarap-_-

"LO BELOM TAU DIA ASLINYA GIMANA DIO !" "NTAR LO DISIKAT PAKE SEPATU GERGAJINYA!" "TERUS DISABET AMA RAMBUT KUSUTNYA !"

Apasih ah-_-

Akhirnya gue nutup kedua telinga Sulli, "Jangan didengerin ya,sarap mereka"

Sulli makin ngeblush,

"Gue pemimpin Kungfu Squad,Kyungsoo"

Gue diem,

Sulli diem,

Wolf gang tauran greget ngeliat gue sama Sulli,

Kakek kantin lagi nyapu gerbang depan,

Susu murni nasional lewat,

Tukang somay deket sekolah gerobaknya roboh.

"LEADER!"

Gue sama Sulli noleh, dan gue ngelepas tangan gue dari telinga Sulli,

Sulli nyamper ke cewek-cewek itu, mereka natep gue tajem,

Serem amet. Pms kali ya

GREP

"Waaaa!" gue udah digendong aja sama Chanyeol, "Lo nggak apa-apa?! Dia ngapain lo?" Chanyeol ngeliat gue khawatir,

Kris narik dasi gue dan buka kancing kemeja gue, "Kita cek dulu,"

"AAAH !" gue mukul-mukul Kris ganas, "Adododoh!" dia ngejauh dari gue kesakitan,

Baekhyun ngeliat gue tajem, "Lo nggak apa-apa?"

"I—Iya nggak apa-apa kok,emang kenapa sih?" kata gue datar,

Sehun nyamper ke gue, "Mereka yang bakal berantem sama kita"

"Dan cewek yang tadi ngobrol sama lo, dia pemimpinnya" lanjut Chanyeol nurunin gue,

Maksudnya Sulli?

Gue ngegelengin kepala, "Tapi, Sulli kan polos—" "Choi Jinri dijulukin sebagai mesin pembunuh" ketus Xiumin yang ada disamping gue tiba-tiba,

"Sekalinya lo buat dia marah, habislah elo" lanjutnya,

Lay cuman ngangkat bahu, "Tapi kita juga punya mesin pembunuh kok"

Gue ngikutin arah pandang Lay,

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho?

HAAAAAAAAAH?!

Suho,Kai,Chen,Tao lagi natep itu cewek-cewek taje, udah ancang-ancang mau nyerang—

"BENTAR INI DIGERBANG DEPAN SEKOLAH !" kata gue panik,

Tapi mereka nggak dengerin gue, dan gue ngeliat Sulli juga udah bales natep tajem mereka begitupula pengikut mereka,

"Nggak bakal mereka denger, Suho sama Sulli punya dendam yang akut" kata Baekhyun tegas,

Gue nengok ke Baekhyun, "Emangnya ada apaan?!" gue masih panik.

Baekhyun cuman diem nggak jawab pertanyaan gue,

Gue sih mikirnya gini ya, kalo mereka berantem pasti ntar akhir-akhirnya masuk ke sekolah,

Dan sekolah bakal meledak.

Gue sih syukur aja sekolah meledak,kan gausah dateng lagi.

Masalahnya, nyokap gue udah susah bayarin gue, dan gue nggak mau nyia-nyian uang nyokap.

"Kungfu Squad itu apa?" gue nengok ke Chanyeol yang natep mereka tajem,

Chanyeol noleh, "Ya,perkumpulan cewek-cewek preman yang jago kungfu"

HAHUFT.

GUE KIRA GUE PUNYA TEMEN NORMAL TERNYATA-_-

Well,Sulli baik kok.

Tapi apa hubungannya ama Suho…

"Dimulai"

Ah?!

Gue noleh, dan Suho sama Sulli udah mulai berantem!

Mampus gue, gimana ini—

"Lo harus pergi,dio" Sehun narik gue, "Ke—kenapa?!"

Gue mau bangetbanget pulang, tapi..

Ngeliat Suho sama Sulli yang entah kenapa aura mereka jadi gelap gitu,raut mukanya juga serem banget,

Suho yang make pukulan baseball, Sulli yang cuman pake sarung tangan buat brantem,

Dan mereka bener-bener…

Kayak pembunuh.

Disisi lain gue ngeliat Sulli manly-_-

Gue aja kalah.

Tapi gue nggak bisa ninggalin mereka ginilah, ntar sekolah meledak !

Gue harus ngelakuin sesuatu, "Se-Sebentar hun—"

"Cewek-cewek yang lain itu udah mulai make a move juga" gue ngikutin arah pandang Sehun,

Yang lain udah mulai berantem sama anak buahnya Sulli,

Gue ngelepasin tangan gue dari Sehun, "Dio—" "Gue mohon, mau cegah mereka" kata gue serius,

"Nggak bisa, " Sehun natep gue khawatir,

Gue noleh lagi,

Buseh.

Tendangan sama pukulan Sulli cepet banget,

Mana Suho juga pinter buat ngindar dan ngebales serangannya,

Sama-sama pinter berantem.

Emangnya gue cuman bisa masak.

Ngaruhnya apa co—

Ah.

Gue langsung mulai jalan ke dalem kerumunan berantem itu,

"Dio !"

Gue tau gue dipanggil, tapi gue harus cegah kepala yang berantem ini dulu—

BAK BUK PLAK PLOK BUK BUK BAK BUK

Oke…..untung aja gue bisa ngindar,

BUK !

Aw !

PLAK !

Aw !

Kena guaaaaa hixz ;_;

Oke gue jongkok aja,

Akhirnya gue jalan ke tengah-tengah buat masuk ke tengah acara berantemnya Sulli sama Suho,

Dan berhasil masuk.

KADANG GUE HERAN DISAAT BEGINI, GURUNYA KEMANA.

KAKEK TUKANG SAPU JUGA TADI KEMANA.

"Suho ! Sulli !"

Mereka nggak denger, mereka tetep fokus berantem,

Gimana ini, adududuh sakit,…

Pipi kanan gue lebam tadi kena tonjokkan siapa,sama punggung tangan kiri gue kegores,

Sadis bener ini kalo berhubungan ama mereka,

HET DI AWAL GUE JUGA NGGAK NIAT KALI BERHUBUNGAN HUFT.

Ah gue nggak peduli ! gue harus cegah mereka !

Gue masuk ke antara acara berantem mereka dan nahan mereka berdua,

"SULLI KITA JALAN KE MALL ! SUHO GUE BIKININ BEKEL !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti.

DEMI?!

Berhasil nggak?

Gue celingak-celinguk, Suho natep gue kaget, ah…ini dia Suho yang biasanya..

"Be-Bekel?" "Iya, gue buatin dan besok gue bawa" senyum gue,

"Mall?" gue noleh ke Sulli yang natep gue khawatir, "Tadi lo ngajak jalan bareng kan? Kamis pulang sekolah, kita ke mall,oke?" ajak gue,

Mereka berdua diem, dan sama-sama ngangguk.

Suho sama Sulli berhentiin anak-anak yang lain, dan berhasil.

AKHIRNYAAAA YAWLOH NANGIS GUE ;_;

Berhasil berhasil hore.

Suho ngeliat gue heran, "Pipi lo…" Sulli megang tangan gue, "Ini tangan lo.."

Gue narik dan ngejauh dari mereka, "Ah ini tadi gue jatoh,kepleset, gue kan kikuk hehehe"

Sulli ngegeleng dan ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantongnya,

Itu hansaplas, dia ngolesin ke punggung tangan kiri gue yang kegores tadi,

"Maaf ya.." sedihnya berkaca-kaca, gue nepok-nepokin kepalanya, "Woles" senyum gue,

Suho narik gue dari Sulli, dan ngelap pipi gue pelan pake saputangannya,

"Lain kali jangan nekat kayak tadi" katanya serius, gue ngangguk ngeri,

Serem-_-

Dan sekarang gue yang didalem rangkulan Suho juga tangan gue yang digenggam sama Sulli,

THIS IS AWKWARD.

Oh I don't like this,senorita everyone.

"Gue cabut ya,Kyungsoo" Sulli senyum dan ngelepas tangannya dari gue,

CHU

?!

Gue melotot dan natep Sulli ngeblush, Sulli senyum manis dan ngejauh dari kita semua,

Dia sama temen-temennya jalan pergi, Sulli ngelambain tangannya tanpa nengok,

Barusan dia nyium pipi gue itu kenapa?!

Oh cuman ciuman sampai jumpa doang kan kayak biasa yang tadi bocah edan lakuin-_-

Nothing special,hahahahahaha.

Rada canggung suer.

Pas gue nengok ke belakang—

HMPFT.

Bocah-bocah yang lain udah natep Sulli yang udah jauh pake tatapan killernya,

Oke…..

Ini kenapa-_-

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo! **_

_**Ini dio emang rada ooc,maaf ya-_-terus kalo beberapa member nggak kedapetan dio,ya maklum aja, gue kan juga mikir ke depan harus ngapain aja, gak gampang bikin ginian,tapi gue suka hehe. Ini crack pair dan kyungsoo sama semua member. Soal don't go, untuk sementara gue nggak ngepost, kenapa? Sebenernya gue udh bikin, tapi foldernya ilang;_; direcycle juga nggak ada, mau bikin lagi tapi ngeblank,gara-gara gue lagi masa mos, buat yang lagi mos sabar aja yak, sama kayak gua ko nasipnya,kaka osisnya juga mabok kali ngasih tugasnya kelewat sarap,oke abaikan. Oh So Life juga ntar gue lanjut, pokoknya sabar dan tetap setia menunggu seperti hachiko yang sedang menunggu majikannya mwah. Kalo bahasanya rada acak-acakan, ya emang gue bilang kan ini bahasa kaga baku-_- kalo dari awal udah gasuka,gausah baca ya, gue cuman butuh orang yang peduli,baik,rajin beribadah dan menabung buat baca ff" gue, jadi sebelumnya thanks banget sama orang-orang yang ripiu, gue nggak kenal lo semua, tapi dimanapun lo berada gue cinta lo. Apalagi yang udah ngikutin ff gue dari ff pertama, what is love, gue cipok lu ampe bibir lu pade bengkak /plak. **_

_**Dan ini rated T kok-_- aduh ini kan ramadhan jeng /kibasrambut**_

_**Gue cuman ngasih suasana rada mesum aja, kaga ampe begitu wkwkwk.**_

_**Emang beruntung banget si dio satu sekolah ama cowok-cowok ganteng yang akhirnya demen sama dia juga, what a lucky bastard ugh.**_

_**Kita liat kelanjutannya,ne?**_

_**Stay tune!^^**_


	3. KIDNAPPED

**_Title : highschool XOXO_**

**_Author: Original by Sung Yong Mun (myself)_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Do Kyungsoo & EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_Other cast too.._**

**_Pairing: KYUNGSOO X EVERYONE (KYAAAA^^)_**

**_WARNING : bahasa nggak baku,ooc,kadang typo,crack pair^^_**

**_Enjoy,chingu~_**

* * *

**-D.O POV-**

"Kamu siapin bekel buat siapa?"

Gue noleh, dan ngeliat nyokap lagi minum kopi sambil baca Koran disofa ruang tamu,

"_**Be-Bekel?" "Iya, gue buatin dan besok gue bawa"**_

Gue cuman diem nggak jawab dan balik ngelanjutin masak,

Buat Suho.

Jujur, Senen hari pertama masuk sekolah aja udah absurd apalagi ngelajanin hari-harinya, udah hari kedua kemaren aja makin sarap,gimana hari ini hari ketiga, mpozlah.

"Buat pacar kamu?"

HMPFT.

Akhirnya gue balik noleh ke nyokap dan ngangkat sebelah alis, "Mah,sekolah aku kan isinya cowok semua,gimana mau punya pacar"

"Ya mama sih santai aja walau cowok,asal dia bahagiain kamu"

WHAT.

Nyokap sarap.

Bomat.

Gue cuman ngehela napas dan balik lanjut masak, sampe semuanya selesai,Gue pamit sama nyokap dan berangkat,

"Sebentar,Kyungsoo" nyokap nyamper gue yang duduk dilantai lagi make sepatu mau keluar rumah, "Apa mah?"

Nyokap udah pake seragam kerjanya, abis gue berangkat pasti dia langsung berangkat, nyokap kerja jadi pengacara, pasti suka lembur dan jarang pulang, gue sih maklumin aja.

"Maafin mama ya,mama suka sibuk" nyokap masang wajah sedih, gue cuman ngangkat bahu dan nyium pipinya, "Nggak apa-apa, aku ngerti kok" gue senyum,

Nyokap nunjukin deretan giginya, "Akhir-akhir ini kamu semangat ya,mama seneng kamu seneng disekolah barumu"

MANA SENENG.

_**HARI PERTAMA GUE BERURUSAN SAMA GENG PREMAN EDAN DAN DIKEJAR-KEJAR PREMAN GANDENG,HARI KEDUA GUA KETEMU CEWE JAGO KUNGFU YANG TERNYATA MUSUHAN AMA SEKOLAH GUE—**_

"Hehehe iya mah" gue cuman senyum tipis,"Kenalin pacar kamu itu ya"

Gue ngeblush, "Dibilang nggak punya mah-_-" gue balik badan dan ngelambain tangan,

"Yaudah aku berangkat ya, mama hati-hati dijalan nanti"

"Iyaaaaaa"

Gue naik bus yang nggak jauh dari apartemen gue dan berhenti didepan sekolah Sungjae—

Aaah,what a beautiful school.

Suasana yang sangat sangat gue keselin.

Hahahahahahaha,

Ha.

Preman-preman yang lain biasanya berangkat naik motor ato nggak jalan kaki, jarang yang naik mobil atau bus, kalo kereta kurang tau deh.

Terus, semenjak gue 'dipaksa' jadi member Wolf, preman-preman lain pada sinis ke gue gitu tapi nggak berani bertindak,

Yah ada baiknya juga sih,gue juga males ngeladenin.

Gue benerin dasi dan jalan masuk ke sekolah, naik tangga ke lantai 3, dan berhenti sebentar.

Hm.

Gue nengok ke sepatu kanan gue, tali sepatunya lepas.

Perasaan tadi gue udah ngeratin iketan,.. gue jongkok dikit dan benerin iketan sepatu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi"

Ooooooh no.

Gue tau banget suara ini, oke jangan angkat kepala dulu.

Gue mau benerin sepatu—selesai.

Pas gue ngangkat kepala, itu dia.

Sehun.

Gue cuman ngangkat bahu dan berdiri, "Kenapa?"

Dia diem terus ngegeleng,

"Nggak apa-apa"

Dasar nggak danta.

Gue muterin kedua bola mata gue dan masuk ke kelas,

Naro tas dimeja gue dan duduk dikursi gue sendiri,

Suasananya berisik kayak biasa,baru 3 hari kerasa gue udah biasa banget disini.

Sehun ikut duduk ditempat duduk dia, which means, sebelah gue.

Kita berdua diem.

"Jadi ntar lo bakal jalan ke mall ama Sulli?"

Gue noleh, "Kamis,bukan hari ini"

"Bolos dong lo?" "Kagalah,pas pulang sekolahnya" jawab gue datar,

Sehun cuman ngangguk ngerti, "Kenapa?" tanya gue,

"Jangan coba-coba ngikutin ya" Sehun ketawa kecil denger omongan gue barusan dan noleh ke gue,

Dia senyum lebar, "Lo mau kita ikutin?" "Biasanya kan lo pada kayak gitu,udahlah daripada ntar memperbesar masalah" ketus gue buang muka,

"Yah,bisa aja gitu dia berakhir ngegebukin lo,kita kan nggak tau" katanya santai,

"Sulli bukan orang kayak gitu, dia baik" "Emang lo udah kenal dia banget?"

Akhirnya gue nengok, "Nggak, tapi gue tau dia bukan orang yang kayak lo bilang,Hun"

"Denger ya," Sehun berhenti sejenak, "Kebanyakan orang-orang yang deketin salah satu member Wolf tuh berakhir ngekhianatin" lanjutnya,

Gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Apa lo salah satu korbannya?"

"Yah,gitu deh" dia buang muka, "Kalo nggak mau cerita juga nggak apa-apa,gue nggak minta kok" gue ngalihin pandangan kearah lain,

"Gue bakal cerita, tapi nggak sekarang" gue denger Sehun ngomong gitu,

Nge-geng itu tuh nggak gampang.

Lagian,ngapain sih main geng-gengan segala,mending elo temenan sama semuanya,gak rempong.

**GREEEEEEEK**

"Pagi, buka buku Geo kalian hal 34 sekarang, kerjain tugas ganda sama essaynya"

Ebuseh, Bu Hyuna masuk-masuk udah nyuruh ngerjain tugas, gue nengok ke belakang—

Emangnya ini bocah pada mau ngerjain..

Rame begitu..

"DIAM !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue melotot.

Semua diem, tapi beberapa ada yang tetep main bola.

Bola pingpong tjoba.

Elit emang.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA RIBUT DI KELAS GUA !"

Busyiang, bu Hyuna kesambet jin tomang.

Ampe akhirnya bu Hyuna gebrak meja dan nyamper ke beberapa anak yang ribut dibelakang,

Apa gue tolong aj—

"Gak usah diapa-apain"

Gue noleh ke Sehun yang lagi nopang dagu natep ke depan kosong,

"Hah?" "si Hyuna kan wonderwomen, dia bisa kok ngatasin ginian, cuek aja" katanya santai,

Wonderwomen?-_-

Okesipla gua gapeduli, gue cuman mikirin kejadian kemaren.

Akhirnya gue ngalihin pandangan keluar jendela, mikirin kenapa kemaren gua pancing mereka pake ajakan gak masuk akal gue, mereka langsung brenti berantem.

Dan gue masih kepo kenapa mereka berdua itu musuh bebuyutan.

Sambil buka buku geo dan mulai ngerjain pilihan ganda, gue masih mikirin mereka berdua..

Kalo gue pikir, kalo berhubungan dengan anak geng ini, gue bakal kebawa lebih panjang lagi urusannya,

Tapi ya..

Gua rasa udah terlanjur =_=

Percuma kayaknya gue kabur, pasti bakal dikejar ampe dapet, heran ama mereka.

Kenapa nggak nyari yang lain aja sih, sarap.

Gue nengok ke bangku Sehun, dia lagi tidur=_=

Tauah, lanjut ngerjain, disitu yang bener-bener ngerjain tugas cuman gue ampe selesai, yang lain ada yang masih main, diomelin ama bu Hyuna plus tidur, ntu si Sehun salah satunya.

Selesai ngerjain, gue nyamper ke bu Hyuna yang abis capek ngomelin murid-murid edannya, ngasih tugas dan nunduk langsung balik ke kursi,

**NING NONG NING NONG NING NONG NING NONG**

Oke.

It's time to give the lunch.

Ngomong-ngomong, gue nggak tau kelas Suho dimana, biasanya mereka sih yang nyamper ke kelas gue..

Apa gue tanya sama…

Si kebo satu ini..

"Hun" gue noel pipinya, "Oi" dia masih tidur, gue noel-noel lagi, "Hun,bangun,udah istirahat"

**GREP**

"UWA!"

**BRUK**

Gue 'plek' pas banget duduk mendadak dipangkuan Sehun,

"Apa apaan—" "Aduh dio,ntar aja ya, gue mau tidur.." dia narik kepala gue dan ngebenamin dibahunya,dagu dia pas ditaro diatas kepala gua,

Ini kenapa..

"Hu-Hun, lepasin gua" gue ngeberontak, dan ngeliat sekeliling anak-anak murid nggak peduliin gua dan jalan santai keluar kelas,

Heboh lari ke kantin.

Sedangkan bu Hyuna masih ngacak-ngacak rambut, stress gegara ngomelin para bocah edan tadi,

Ngeliat gue dipangku ama Sehun pun, bu Hyuna malah diem dan keluar dari kelas dengan santai,

Eh tolong eh-_-

Akhirnya gue mukul-mukul dia buat ngelepasin gue, ini bahaya men, cuman bedua doang gue disini,biasanya anak-anak wolf jam segini udah pada ngumpul—

**GREP**

Sehun nahan kedua tangan gue,

"Kalo lo nggak diem gue serang lho" dia ngeliat gue tajem, gue diem dan ngeblush, gini-gini gue ngerti ya maksud dia 'serang' itu apa,

Tapi—

**BLETAK!**

Gua jitak dia.

"Adudududuh!" dia ngelepasin gue dan ngusap-ngusap kepalanya, gue ngejauhin diri dari dia, "ULANG KAYAK GITU LAGI TAK JITAK!"

Sehun natep gue heran, "Lu ngomong apa.."

"Suho kelasnya dimana?" tanya gue kesel, Sehun nggak jawab, dia masih natep gue datar sambil ngusep-ngusep kepalanya, "Dimana kelasnya?" tanya gue lagi, dia masih diem.

Gue ngedecak pelan, "cium pipi sama puncak kepala gue dulu" katanya pake senyum licik, "Baru gue kasih tau" lanjutnya,

Ini anak minta di…

Kentutin.

"..Lu…" gue udah ancang-ancang mau ngejitak dia lagi ampe botak,tapi gue harus ngasih bekel ini sebelum istirahat abis,

Apa boleh buat.

NIH YA SUHO, GUE LAKUIN BUAT ELU.

**CHU**

.

.

.

.

**CHU**

.

.

.

.

.

"udah selesai"

"2-A" senyum Sehun,

HIH MINTA GUA GUNDULIN PALA'E =_=

Gue ngangguk ngerti dan balik badan, baru gue mau jalan, sontak Sehun narik gue—

"Lepasin, kebo" kata gue pelan, gue berdiri dan dia duduk dikursinya,

Otomatis kedua tangan dia ngelingker dipinggang gue, dan kepalanya dia benamin diperut gue,

Dia ngegeleng, "Lo anget ya, wangi pula"

Sumpah.

Member paling aneh di Wolf itu tuh Sehun kata gua.

Apa gara-gara gue belom kenal semuanya kali ya, jadi gue masih memilih Sehun diperingkat pertama dalam hal 'keanehan' .

Ah tapi gue juga aneh..

"Gue mau nyamper ke kelas Suho ntar istirahat abis waktunya," jelas gue datar, dia ngangkat kepala,

"Tapi ntar balik kan?"

Anjay,pake aegyo.

Najis gua K.O

Gue buang muka dan ngangguk pelan, "lagian kelas gue juga disini"

"jangan lama-lama" dia ngelepasin gue pelan, pas gue nengok ke dia dikit, dia udah senyum manis dan balik ke posisi tidurnya,

Apasih-_-

Gue mulai jalan keluar kelas dan nyari kelas 2-A, ternyata lantai kelasnya sama kayak gue, cuman, kelas Suho dipaling ujung,

Jendela kelasnya dibuka gordennya,jadi gue bisa li—

"KALIAN KENAPA BISA TELAT?"

Itu Suho,Kai,Chanyeol sama Chen juga beberapa preman yang nggak gue kenal,

Mereka distrap didepan, ama pak Kyuhyun.

Serem masa=_=

Ternyata bu Hyuna ama Kyuhyun pasangan serasi ya, sama-sama serem..

BENTAR BENTAR.

Gue harus ngasih bekelnya,..

Tapi gimana caranya? Mereka lagi distrap, kemungkinan besar,Suho nggak bakal ada kesempatan buat makan siang dijam ini,

Yang lain juga sih..

….

**GREEEEEEEEEEK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue ngapain,

"Misi"

Saoloh gua ngapain,

"Saya ada perlu sama Suho.."

Bego bego bego..

Semua pada nengok gue.

Eh sumpidi badan gue gerak sendiri, jan salahin gue dong, ampon-ampon..

Suho nengok ke gue juga diikutin yang lain,

Dia senyum lebar, dan nyamperin gue nyantai,

Seketika pak Kyuhyun yang tadinya marah langsung senyum ngeliat gue,

Itu aneh….

Perlahan gue ngasih bekelnya ke Suho,

Semuanya pada nontonin tjoba-_-

"Janji kemaren" kata gue, Suho ngangguk, gue nengok ke pak Kyuhyun, "Pak..ini kan jam istirahat, kenapa mereka nggak diistirahatin dulu pak?" tanya gue ke dia,

Pak Kyuhyun cuman miringin kepala, "Ya, buat isi tenaga mereka juga nanganin hukuman dari bapak nanti" kata gue datar, "Ah iya bener.." pak Kyuhyun ngeliatin murid-muridnya dengan licik,

"Anjir,anjir=_=" Suho ngeliat gue ketakutan, gue cuman ngangkat bahu dan ngasih bekelnya, Kai udah natep gue nggak percaya, Chanyeol sama Chen natep gue melotot, itu ngakak. Mukanya nggak nyante,

Gue meletin mereka semua, tiba-tiba Kai nyamper gue dan ngebisik,

"awas ntar kita serang"

ANJ—

Gue nengok, mereka berempat udah senyum licik.

Ebuste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bodobodobodo.

Gue jalan keluar cepet dari ntu kelas horror.

Dan gue pun lanjut jalan santai mau ke balik ke kelas gue, tapi..

"Woi"

Gue nengok—

"Ap—HMMMPPPHH"

Gue pingsan.

..nahloh..

* * *

"..Mmmh.."

Perlahan gue buka mata, dan ngerjap-ngerjapin kedua mata gue—

Ini dimana.

Eh mampus gue dimana.

Gue celingak-celinguk, ruangannya gelap, cuman ada beberapa lampu redup,

Ya nggak gelap-gelap banget sih..

Dan..

Wanjas.

Kedua tangan gue diiket, gue udah terduduk dikursi.

Gue pusing, gue nunduk sebentar—

"Udah bangun, Kyungsoo?"

Akhirnya gue ngangkat kepala lagi perlahan,

Itu..

Siapa?

Rambutnya cokelat muda, rada ikel, percaya ato nggak mukanya mirip banget kayak cewek,

Tadinya gue kira emang cewek, tapi ngeliat dia pake seragam yang sama kayak gue,

Dia cowok.

Telinga kirinya ditindik anting item, dia nggak pake dasi dan ada rante kecil dicelana sekolahnya,

Dipergelangan tangan kanannya ada kain merah diiket disitu—

OH.

Jangan bilang dia..

"Gue pemimpin geng merah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

**GEDUBRAK.**

Mereka para preman yang ngelilingin gua sontak jatoh bareng=_=

Dan berdiri bareng..

Tapi beneran gue emang gak kenal sama 'pemimpin' gengnya itu,

Dia ngacak-ngacak rambutnya dan ngangkat bahu, "Gue Lee Taemin"

"Pemimpin geng merah, adek kelas lo, 1-B" jelasnya,

Adek kelas gue?

Ngeng.

/mobil lewat

Skip.

Adek kelas gue?

Gue nunduk pelan, "Annyeonghaseo"

Taemin natep gue heran, "Kok lu nyapa gua?"

"bukannya kalo ketemu orang baru harus begitu?" "Tapi kan gue nyulik lu" katanya,

Oiya.

Ih ko gue bego.

Akhirnya gue ngangkat kepala dan ngangguk ngerti, "Terus lu nyulik gue kenapa?"

"Kupon eskrim" ketus Taemin, gue ngangkat bahu, "Itu semua juga kebetulan tiba-tiba gue nyuruh ngelindungin ntu kupon,gue tau ko itu juga salah mereka duluan" jelas gue datar,

Taemin cuman senyum tipis, "Sama aja, sekarang lu juga udah jadi bagian dari mereka kan?"

"Emang nya lu kenape sih? Keanya benci banget ama anak-anak wolf" gue ngangkat sebelah alis,

Cowok cantik barusan nyamperin gue dan nunduk ngeliat gue yang duduk dikursi,

"Temen lu yang item pesek tuh laknat"

Item pesek?

Kai maksudnya?

Dia kan mancung kedalem=_=

Gue masih dengerin, "Bilang katanya bakal barengan terus sama gue, akhirnya dia sendiri yang ninggalin gue dan gabung sama geng jelas kayak gitu" ketusnya masih ngeliat gue tajem,

Rada ngeri sih,

"Terus, lu mau bales dendam sama Kai?" Taemin nengok ke gue dan ngangguk, "Pasti"

Gue natep dia heran, "Ya gitu-gitu, lu sama dia masih punya kenangan kali"

"Lu tau apa sih?" bentaknya, dia narik kerah gue dan masang wajah emosi, "Lo mending diem, anteng duduk disini, dan kita liat apa Wolf member bakal nolongin elu" lanjutnya,

Taemin nengok ke seorang preman yang lagi megang iPhone, "Udah?" tanya Taemin, preman itu ngangguk dan ngelempar hapenya ke Taemin, pas Taemin tangkep—

"Hoi, nih gue Taemin, temen lu gua culik" Taemin ngasih hapenya ke sebelah telinga gue, dia masang muka 'CEPET NGOMONG ATO MATI' ke gue, dan gue natep dia datar—

**GREP**

"Ah! Sakit ! Sakit!" keluh gue keras, Taemin laknat itu terlalu keras narik kerah gue, leher gue ampe lecet,

Taemin senyum licik, baru dia mau jawab, kedengeran dari telfon sebrang sana—

"BANGSAT ! GUA KEJAR LU SEKARANG!"

Itu suara Kai.

Pip.

Taemin langsung matiin, dan masukin hapenya ke kantong celananya santai,

**PLAK!**

Dia nampar gue keras, sampe bibir gue rada berdarah,

Belom puas kali dia,

Serah lu dah.

Dia ngelepas tangannya dari kerah gue, akhirnya gue bisa napas kayak biasa lagi,

Gue ngeliat Taemin nyuruh anak-anak buahnya sesuatu,

Dan preman-preman itu langsung ngelepas iketan tangan digue dan ngangkat gue ntah kemana,

Gue mau ngelawan, tapi gue tau percuma, karena gue gak bisa berantem=_=

Cuma bisa masak.

Udik emang.

Ampe gue sadarkan diri, gue ada diruangan yang agak luas dan ditaro dilantai, mereka ninggalin gue dan ngunci ruangan itu.

Which means, I'm locked up here.

Kesian bat si nasip owe.

Bener kan kata gue, berhubungan ama geng tuh nggak enak.

Ada-ada aja masalahnya, kemaren ada Suho punya masa lalu aneh ama Sulli, sekarang Taemin sama Kai nggak jelas asal usulnya,

Pokoknya gue harus keluar darisini nggak mau tau caranya gimana.

Gue nyamper ke pintu dan ngebuka juga ngedobrak sekuat tenaga berkali-kali sampe akhirnya dari luar,

"Nggak bakal bisa pulang~"

Sialan.

Suara penjaga preman didepan ruangan ini, berarti kalo gue misalnya bisa keluar dari pintu ini, gue harus lawan preman itu dulu, ih males=_=

Gue diem sebentar dan ngeliat kedua tangan gue yang udah memerah gegara gue ngebuka pintunya agak maksa sih..

Kalo gini sih,gue harus ada akal..

Akhirnya gue memilih buat mikir, dan nengok kanan kiri,..

KAIN.

Ada kain..

Kainnya juga mayan banyak diatas meja bobrok gitu, gue nengok ke jendela ada kain gorden juga,

Gue nyamper ke jendela dan liat keadaan disitu,

Ini dilantai dua..

Ah iya bener.

Gue narik gorden itu kasar, dan ngambil kain dari atas meja bobrok tadi,

Perlu beberapa menit gue nyambung ntu kain-kain, gue dorong pintu jendela dan ngiket ditiang balkon.

NAAAAAAAH.

Biasanya sih gue liat ditipi-tipi kalo lagi kabur pake cara gini,

Gue turunin kain itu ke bawah, dan dengan nekat gue turun pake kain itu,

Oke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRET!**

**GUBRAK!**

"Adududuh…"

Gue ngebangunin diri perlahan, untung gue jatohnya diatas semak-semak,

Anjrit perih, pas gue liat ke kaki kanan gue, udah kebaret-baret—

Ah..gara-gara ini semak-semak juga=_=

Dan untungnya lagi ntu kain robeknya pas gue udah mau nyampe, bayangin gue baru mau turun udah robek, beh koma.

"SUARA APAAN TUH?"

MPOZ.

Gue buru-buru bangun, dan turun dari semak-semak itu—

Gile dah ini jas gua lengan kirinya udah robek lebar banget,

Gimana emak nanyain, jas baru nih-_-

Bodo, lanjot.

Gue lari udah sempoyongan, ampe mau jalan ke depan markas geng merah digerbangnya—

Ternyata ada Taemin!

Mampus gua dah..

Gue berhenti pas dengan jarak agak jauh darinya,

Gue udah ngos-ngosan,

Demi luhan.

Ngeh?

Maksud gue lohan.

"Lo nggak bisa lari kemana-mana,anjing kecil" bentaknya keras, gue cuman natep dia datar, pas gue ngeliat sekeliling, dia emang bener.

Gue nggak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kai…Kecewa pasti.." kata gue kesel, Taemin ngangkat sebelah alis dan natep gue heran, "Hah?"

Gue natep dia kecewa, "Kai pasti nggak seneng ngeliat lo gini,Taemin!" bales gue bentak,

"Lo tau apa? Gue jadi pemimpin geng merah aja dia nggak peduli" ketusnya,

"Lah,emangnya lo tau dibelakang dia ngomongin lo apa? Emang dia bakal jelek-jelekin lo terus?" Taemin diem dengerin gue,

"Lo bilang dia nggak peduli lo ini itu, itu kan pendapat lo, mana lagi nggak ada bukti!" lanjut gue keras, "Bisa aja dia ke Wolf ada suatu sebab, yang mau jelasin ke elo, eh elonya malah udah begitu"

Taemin makin diem, dia natep gue kesel, "..Gue nggak ngerti—"

"ITU DIA KENAPA LO BENCI AMA DIA, TANPA ALASAN PASTI !" potong gue,

Sebenernya gue juga nggak tau Kai anaknya gimana, tapi yang gue tau, Wolf itu perkumpulan anak-anak 'tak kenal tanda tak sayang' , ngerti nggak?

Kalo lo belom kenal, lo bakal ngejudge mereka kayak—

'_apaansih mereka ih..'_

'_serem banget'_

'_eh preman tuh..'_

'_pasti mainnya gebuk-gebukan mulu ya..'_

'_jangan deket-deket mereka ish..'_

Tapi kalo lo kenal mereka.

Percaya sama gue,

Mereka temen yang care banget.

Tapi ntah kenapa kalo ama gue, mereka rada kelewat care-_-

Bomat.

"…Gue emang belom kenal sama lo.." kata gue pelan dan ngeliat Taemin lurus,

Dia masih natep gue kesel, "Tapi gue tau lo orang baik yang udah dendam sama Kai dari lama"

"Gue..Tau..Tau lo masih peduli sama Kai, iya kan?" dia diem.

Anjrit kaki gue sakit,

Sontak gue terduduk disitu, darah kaki kanan gue ngeciprat kelantai,

"..Kalo begini..Lo bisa ngecewain Kai.." gue udah nggak kuat, sakit banget ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BUK!**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**GREP**

Gue yang tadi udah beler lemes=_= langsung ngerjap-ngerjapin mata, ternyata gue udah digendong Luhan,

Suho buru-buru ngeiket luka kaki kanan gue pake kain item putih, buat nahan darahnya ngalir,

Pas gue ngejelasin pandangan mata gue, Kai lagi ngegebukin Taemin,

Tapi Taemin pasrah—

"KAI !" dia nggak denger gue, "Luhan,Suho! Berhentiin dia!"

Mereka berdua cuman diem, dan gue ngeliat yang lain, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris sama Tao ngurus preman lain, Xiumin, Lay sama Chen natep Kai santai ngegebukin Taemin—

"KAI ! KAI BERHENTI!"

Sumpah gue nggak mau—

"JONGIN ! KIM JONGIN BERHENTI !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia berhenti.

Dan dia nengok ke gue, dia ngejatohin Taemin yang udah lebam wajahnya dan natep gue tajem,

"..Berhenti.."

Gue loncat turun dari gendongan Luhan, dan nyamper pelan ke dia, tapi ditahan sama Suho,

Suho ngedekap gue, "..Kai..Kai…"

Itu bukan urusan gue, cuman gue tau Taemin tadi itu—

"Dia udah ngebuat elo begini, lo nyuruh Kai berhenti?" kata Suho pelan,

Gue diem,

Tapi gue berakhir ngejawab dengan anggukan pelan,

"..Gue..mau pulang.."

Suho ngelus kepala gue, "Gue cape…"

Mereka harus bubar disini,

Gue nggak mau lebih dalem lagi, ini udah parah—

"Iya, kita pulang"

* * *

"Kyungsoo !"

Gue nengok dan senyum kearah panggilan orang itu,

"Sulli" cewek manis itu nyamper ke gue dengan senengnya,

Walah, rapih amet.. "Lo ganti baju dulu tadi?"

Dia ngeblush dan ngangguk pelan,

Gue aja baru pulang sekolah tadi nggak siap-siap, langsung cus ke mall masih pake seragam=_=

Sulli udah make shirt,cardigan,rok pendek berenda,wedges,sama rambutnya juga ditata,

Manis.

"Lho, Kyungsoo kenapa mukanya?"

Ah ini..

Lebam tamparan Taemin kemarin..

Udah ditutupin sama hansaplas sih, "Gue dicakar kucing,Sull" jawab gue datar,

Dia ngikik nggak jelas, "Kok bisa sih?"

"Nggak mau cerita, udik ah" Sulli masih ketawa kecil dan mandangin gue, "Kenapa ?"

Dia ngegeleng pelan, "Tumben lo nggak pake jas.."

Orang jas-nya robek=_=

Makanya gue pake sweater,

"Biar greget" Sulli ketawa lagi ngedenger gue, sontak dia meluk lengan kanan gue—

"Ayo yuk" senyumnya,

Yah, nggak apa-apa sih,

Soalnya Sulli udah gue anggep sodara sendiri, "Mau kemana?" tanya gue,

Dan disitulah kita jalan-jalan kesana kemari,

Makan di mcd-lah, main digame zone, photobooth, dan beli beberapa barang—

Sampe akhirnya udah waktu pulang,

"Udah malem Sull," gue nengok ke Sulli yang langsung cemberut, gue nepuk-nepuk kepalanya,

"Bisa lain kali kok" senyum gue, "Udah jam 8 malem, pulang dulu yuk,gue anter ke bus situ" lanjut gue,

Sulli cuman ngangguk pelan, "Oh iya" gue baru inget sesuatu,

Dan ngambil dari tas gue, Sulli natep gue penasaran,

"Ini" gue ngasih gantungan hape boneka kelinci,

Sulli ngambil gantungan itu dari tangan gue, "Buat lo" kata gue santai,

Tadi pas belanja barang, ya iseng aja gue beli, abisnya kelincinya mirip dia=_=

Sulli ngeblush, "Ma-makasih.." seketika dia ngambil sesuatu dari tasnya,

Trnyata dia ngeluarin hape dan buru-buru makein ntu gantungan ke hapenya,

"Nah! Cocok !" katanya seneng,

Gue ngangguk ikut seneng, "Jangan sampe ilang ya" gue ngacak-ngacak rambutnya,

Dia senyum lebar, "Nggak akan"

Akhirnya gue nganter dia ke bus yang nggak jauh dari mall itu, dan pamit sama dia,

Gue sama dia beda bus, maksudnya beda arah gitu, jadinya pisah,

Pas busnya udah pergi, gue nunggu deh terminal bus situ,

Duduk disana sendiri, rada bahaya..

"Oi"

Baru dibilangin.

Dengan agak takut, gue ngangkat kepala perlahan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin?"

Mukanya udah diobatin, pipi kanannya diolesin hansaplas, dagunya sama keningnya,

Tangan kanan diperban, dan kayaknya badannya juga pake deh, tapi kaga keliatan,

Yaiyalah=_=

Tanpa basa-basi dia duduk disamping gue,

Hening seketika.

OOOOOMAIGAT BUS CEPATLAH DATAAAAANG

KU TAK KUAT.

"Maafin gue ya,kemaren"

Gue noleh, mukanya nggak terlalu keliatan sih..

Abisnya, dia cuman pake hoodie sama jeans diatas mata kaki, kupluk hoodienya nutupin pala, jadi ya rada nggak keliatan mukanya,

"..Iya"

"Gue pantes dapetin itu dari Kai" katanya lagi, gue ngegeleng pelan, "Lu nekat, bego emang" ketus gue,

Dia ketawa kecil, "Gue sama dia nggak jauh begonya kok"

Emang sih.

Kalo diperhatiin, mereka kayak sodara.

Bedanya kai item pesek, taemin putih mancung.

Jleb ajalah.

"Tunggu waktu aja ya, ntar lu dua juga baikan" dia cuman diem denger perkataan gue barusan,

Hening lagi—

AAAAH=_=

"Maaf gue udah nampar lo dan ngebentak lo nggak jelas" katanya lagi,

Gue ketawa kecil, "Woles"

"edan ya anak preman, kan sakit kalo berantem-berantem" Taemin cuman ngangkat bahu, "Ya disitu serunya"

Nggak ngerti.

"Oiya, pas lo bentak-bentak gue waktu itu.." dia berhenti sejenak, "Gue sadar, emang sih gue nggak tau apa-apa, udah ngejudge mereka duluan"

Gue ngangguk, "Hmmmm.."

"Gue gampang emosi,Kyungsoo"

Gue ngangguk lagi, "Iya, woles"

Dia diem, dan tiba-tiba nunjuk ke suatu café yang nggak jauh dari terminal sini,

"Liat café itu?"

"Iya,kenapa?"

Taemin ketawa kecil, "Gue sama Kai biasa nongkrong disitu, dan nantangin siapa yang bisa ngedance disitu paling heboh dan banyak perhatian, dia yang menang"

"Nantangin ntar malah masuk angin" "Ya minum antanginlah" kata Taemin woles,

Iyaudahdeh=_=

Taemin ketawa lagi, "Terus, kalo misalnya kalah, lo mesti godain pelayan itu tuh yang lagi bersihin kaca jendela"

Hm..?

Rada mirip mpok nori.

"Pokoknya harus sampe dia bilang 'I love you too,bang' "

"NGAKAK" gua ketawa keras, "Makanya kan"

Kita berdua sama-sama ketawa,

"Nah yang disitu tuh," dia nunjuk lagi ke zebracross, nggak jauh darisini, "Pas lampu merah, kita harus ngedance seseksi mungkin sampe banyak cewe-cewe yang ngeliat kita, mau didalem mobil, yang bawa motor ato penyebrang jalan—" "Kalo nenek-nenek ama tante-tante gimana?" "Ya gapapa, kan mereka cewe" kata Taemin santai,

Oiya=_=

"Terus kalo yang kalah, pas lampu merah, mereka harus gegulingan dizebracross ampe bener-bener nyebrang—"

"GILE LU NDRO"

Gua ngakak sumpah.

Entah kenapa dimalam panjang itu gue sama Taemin malah ngakak-ngikik nggak jelas,ampe bus-nya tadi udah nyampe kesini, begonya bukannya gue naek malah tetep duduk gegara asik ngakak=_=

Pas gue liat jam udah jam setengah 10, nyokap dari kemaren juga belom pulang kerja, jadi woles aja sih..

"Nggak pulang?Tadi bus-nya udah lewat tuh" senyum Taemin, gue ngangguk dan berdiri, "Iyanih.."

Taemin ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantong hoodienya, "Sama gue, gratis" dia udah megang konci motornya,

Gue tepuk tangan dan ngangguk seneng,

Dia sama gue jalan ke tempat motornya yang nggak jauh diparkirin darisini, pas kita berdua udah masang helm, dia nyalain motor dan gue udah dibelakangnya—

"Pegangan"

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Nggak apa-apa kok,min" "Gue mau ngebut,lu mental ntar nyesel" katanya,

"Sadis bener-_-" akhirnya gue meluk pinggangnya dari belakang,

Percaya ato nggak, itu pinggang terkecil kayak cewe, zumpidi.

Gue ngasih tau letak rumah gue dimana, dan dia ngangguk ngerti,

Dan bener—

Dia ngebut

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yap.

Sepanjang jalan gue tereak udah kayak orang udik.

Dan lo mesti tau, Taemin bukannya pelanin jalan malah ngikik dengerin gua tereak, mana ketawanya udah kayak orang asma pula.

Sampe akhirnya kita arrived diapartemen gue, kita nggak masuk kedalem, ya didepan gedungnya-lah,

"Thanks," gue turun dari motornya, "Elu sarap" lanjut gue sambil ngelepasin helm dan ngasih ke dia, dia cuman ngangguk sambil ketawa kecil dan naro helm itu ke tempat semula,

Taemin berhenti ketawa pas ngeliat muka gue, "Kenapa?" gue miringin kepala, dia ngalihin pandangan, "Waktu itu gue nampar lo.."

"Lupain,kita bikin awal baru aja,ya?" senyum gue, dia natep gue heran,

Dan gue ngambil tangan kanannya, "Gue Do Kyungsoo, member wolf biasa manggil gue dio,salam kenal" Taemin senyum lebar denger omongan gue,

"Lee Taemin, biasa dipanggil Taemin,salam kenal juga" dia ngejabat tangan gue,

Pas kita ngelepasin tangan masing-masing, kita ketawa lagi, nggak jelas dah ngapa ketawa,

Tapi perlahan gue diem,

Dan natep Taemin, "Lo..Beneran mau temenan am ague?"

"mmhmm" dia ngangguk, dan senyum, "Pasti lo berpikir gue bakal khianatin lo kan? Jangan samain gue sama si temen laknatnya si Sehun itu dah" dia ngakak,

"Temen laknat?" gue ngerutin dahi, "Oh, lo belom tau ya?" Taemin benerin helmnya,

Gue ngegeleng, "Sehun pernah bilang kalo dia pernah dikhianatin sama orang, tapi nggak pernah cerita selengkapnya"

"Namanya Hyojin, deket banget sama Sehun dulu" jelas Taemin sambil manasin motornya,

"Cowok kayak gimana dia?"

"Dia cewek"

HMPFT.

"Ce-cewek?"

Taemin ngangguk, "Macem ulzzang, tapi aslinya sih cewek busuk"

"Hm, parah banget deh intinya, lain kali gue cerita lagi, besok kita sekolah, jan tidur kemaleman" dia nepok-nepok kepala gue,

Gue natep dia kesel, "Anjir gue kaka kelas lo ya=_="

"Tapi pendek ah" dia meletin gue dan langsung naik motornya, "Sialan lo" kata gue kesel,

Taemin senyum, "Well, see ya" dia ngelambain tangan terlebih dahulu, dan pergi cus naek getek—motornya maksud gue,

Hmm..

Hyojin..

Cewek..

Buste. Dunia kenapa

* * *

"JADIIIIIIIII?"

"gue cuman jalan-jalan doang dimall sama Sulli, udah=_="

Lemes gua ngurus banyak bocah yang nanya berkali-kali tentang acara gue kemaren ama Sulli,

Maksud gue 'banyak bocah' , lu pade juga udah ngerti kan?

Nih omongannya banyak macem—

Kris: Dia nyentuh lu bagian mana?/ nyentuh maksudnya apa=_= nggak kok

Sehun: sakit nggak?/ APANYA -_-

Chen: LO BELIIN DIA GANTUNGAN KONCI?!/ gantungan hape, chen-_-

Luhan: mau gua labrak si Sulli, brengsek beruntung/ jangan ah,dosa

Xiumin: KENAPA KE MEKDI NGGAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK ?!/ yeh,elu kaga ngomong

Tao: mampir ke toko Gucci?/ kaga, Tao

Suho: Sulli nggak ngajak lo ke tempat yang aneh-aneh kan?/ apa-apaan..

Baekhyun: Dia nyium lo? Gue robek ntar bibirnya/ eh jangan..

Lay: SULLI NYIUM LO?/ nggak ko nggak-_-

Chanyeol: anjir ampe beneran nyium—/ NGGAK WEY NGGAK!

Cuman Kai yang daritadi diem duduk ngeliat keluar jendela pake tatapan kosong, galau kali ya,

Gara-gara kejadian dua hari yang lalu waktu itu..

Mana ini berisik banget pula para bocah, nanya-nanya=_=

"Terus abis ke mekdi ngapain?"

"Kenapa lo beli gantungan hape? Kenapa nggak tali buat gantungin dia?"

"Terus kalo dia pake rok, dia manis? ELU LEBIH MANIS DIO"

"Gue masih nggak percaya, dia nggak meluk lo…"

"Beneran dia nggak ngajak lo ke tempat yang aneh-aneh?"

"Mestinya lu ke Gucci, ada diskon"

"masih risih gue nih, beneran nggak sih lu nyium dia?"

"Kalo dia nyentuh-nyentuh lu, ya gue juga harus. Yang lebih"

BERISIK=_=

"Udah dong udaaaaah, cuman pas pulang gue ketemu—"

UPS.

Gak boleh.

Gak boleh bilang kalo waktu itu gue ketemu Taemin, ntar tambah berabe—

HENING,

Mampus.

Semuanya pada melototin gue, termasuk Kai yang ntah kenapa langsung nengok ke gue shock,

Dia berdiri dan nyamper ke gue,

Kayaknya bahaya banget..

"..Siapa?" tanyanya,

"Ap-Apa?" gue celingak-celinguk,

Njrit, ini dikelas istirahat cuman ada kita berduabelas pula, mpos aja gua.

Chanyeol ngedeketin gue, "Dio, lu tuh orangnya suka mendemin semuanya sendiri,bilang ke kita kalo lu diapa-apain"

"Lo diapain sama orang itu? Malem-malem pula" Luhan nyipitin kedua matanya,

Sedangkan Kris langsung ngelipet tangan didada, "..Apa dia orang yang 'megang-megang' lo?"

"Ini kasus pelecehan.." bisik Lay pelan,

"Bu-Bukan!" gue ngeblush, gegara gue mikir mendadak kalo Taemin ngelakuin hal 'mesum' ke gue…

Ih dia kan lebih muda dari gue, apaan dah, masa gue kalah manly—

"KENAPA LO MEMERAH?" Xiumin melotot, "jangan-jangan lo keenakan dipegang-pegang ama orang itu.." Chen natep gue tajem,

Baekhyun ngedecak kesel, dan narik dasi gue mendadak—

"Baek—" "Kita harus liat dia ngasih luka apa aja di elo—" "Nggak bek,gue—HMMPPFT"

Kai nutup mulut gue, Chen sama Xiumin nahan kedua tangan gue,

"Ini demi kebaikan lo, dio" kata Suho sedih, diikuti anggukan Tao,

ANJOR ANJOR ANJOR GUA MAU DIAPAIN SAOLOH

Ini gue belom selesai ngomong aja mereka udah mikir kejauhan—

Karena gue nggak pake sweater hari ini, cuman kemeja ama dasi, jadi si Baekhyun udah getol tadi ngambil dasi dan sekarang buka kancing-kancing kemeja gue ganas,

KAN GUA NGERI =_=

Gue ngeberontak juga percuma, ini kuat banget si Chen sama Xiumin—

Udah ampe kancing ke empat kebuka, semuanya ngeliat badan gue serius,

MASA KRIS NATEP GUE RADA NAPSU COBA ITU KENAPA AH

Baekhyun nyentuh dada gue perlahan, dan ngeliat serius—

"Ini apa?" Baekhyun nyipitin mata,

Ternyata dia ngeliat luka didada gue, lebam biru, kayaknya itu gue jatoh, tapi nggak inget—

"Siapa yang ngasih kissmark gini ke elo?"

EBUSTE.

Gue ngegeleng keras, Baekhyun natep gue tajem, "Kasih tau"

BUKAN GITU EH SAOLOH APA SALAH GUA, BIARKAN GUA NGOMONG DAH

Chanyeol ngedecak pelan, "Kasih tau apa kita yang nyerang lo disini?"

WATDEPAK?!

Gue masih ngegeleng keras,

INI GUA GAK BISA NGASIH TAU SOALNYA DITUTUP MULUT GUA IH PINTER BAT DAH LU SEMUA

SEMVAK EMANG

"Yaudah," Chanyeol ngedeketin langsung mukanya ke leher gue, "Hnnn.." gue mau nutup mata, cuman gue harus ngelawan—

"Curang eh," dari sebelah gue, ada Kris yang ikut-ikutan, dan didepan gue ada Baekhyun yang senyum licik ke gue, "Kasih tau,biar kita abisin orang itu"

"Ngh…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DUAK!**

**BLETAK!**

**BUK!**

Reflek gue nendang Baekhyun, ampe gue ngejontang ke belakang dorong Kai dan dia ngelepas tangannya dari mulut gue, gue juga reflek narik kedua tangan gue dan ngedaratin jitakan dikepala Kris sama Chanyeol,

DUO TIANG MESUM EDAN,IH

Gue ngejauh dari mereka semua,

"SARAP ! GIMANA GUA MAU NGASIH TAU KALO MULUT GUA DITUTUP! EDAN!" bentak gue sambil memerah,

Gue balik badan dan masang ngebut masang kancing-kancing kemeja gue,

"Aduh jangan marah…" Luhan meluk gue dari belakang, "LEPASINNNN" gue ngeberontak hebat dan berhasil lepas,

Dan gue nengok ke Baekhyun yang berdiri kesakitan gegara gue tending tadi=_=

Gue nunduk, "Maaf tapi gue nggak suka kelakuan kalian yang seenaknya"

Pas gue ngangkat kepala, mereka malah senyum licik,

"Apa?"

"Nggak suka apa ketagihan?"

Anjort, nyaris gua mau lempar meja guru ke muka Baekhyun.

"Muka lu merah" Tao ngelus pipi gue, dan gue ngejauh perlahan juga ngegeleng keras—

**NING NONG NING NONG NING NONG NING NONG**

SYUKUR UYE.

"Yaaaaaaah" sontak mereka bebarengan-_-

Cuman gue merdeka sendiri, Baekhyun ngangkat bahu dan nyamper ke gue yang mundur tapi dead end udah nyandar dipapan tulis,

**SRET**

Ternyata dia makein jasnya di gue dan pelan-pelan makein dasi gue, "Gu-Gue bisa make sendiri"

"Lucu banget sih lo" dia masih tetep makein dasi gue, "Jas lo! Ini jas lo!"

Dia natep gue males dan narik idung gue, "Lu pake dulu, badan lu bikin napsu tau"

"MAKSUD LU?!" gue ngeblush parah, mereka semua keluar dari kelas sambil ya gitu deh dengan cara mereka masing-masing pamitannya,

Kai cuman senyum ke gue, biasanya dia hebo—

BODOAMAT.

"Ah iya," Baekhyun ngintip ke kelas gue, "Apelu,sono pergi" ketus gue males,

Baekhyun cuman ketawa, "Jas gue pas ama lu, gegara badan gue juga kecil kea elu"

"Bedanya ya, gue kecil-kecil cabe rawit, elu kecil-kecil masih hello kitty" kedipnya,

"ANJAY BEBEK LAKNAT!"

Baru gua mau lempar meja guru, dia udah kabur—

"Udah selesai bu marahnya?"

Gue noleh kearah suara itu, "Berisik lu,hun"

"Lu makin manis kalo marah" senyumnya,

Gue balik meja guru ke semula dan balik ke kursi gue, senderan lega,

"Guru kita kemana?"

"Rapat, jadi nggak ada pelajaran dia" "Pantes murid-murid cuman kita doang" kata gue santai,

Eh..

Mumpung kayak gini—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita yadongan yuk, dio"

"APA?!" gue sontak nengok panik ke Sehun, ngeblush parah.

Dia ketawa kecil, "Gue becanda"

Gue ngegeram kesel dan buang muka,

Ah iya bener juga,

"Jangan ngambeklah, dio sayang" kata Sehun rada aegyo, gue nengok dikit, "Kalo gitu ceritain"

Dia ngangkat sebelah alis, "Hm?"

"Hyojin itu siapa?"

* * *

_**Haaaaai,lama banget ya apdetnya? Iya gue ngurus mos kan waktu itu,mana ada pembagian kelas ini itu, sama gue ikut capsis jadi ya nggak bisa ngelanjutin ini juga, maaf banget ya lama, tapi gue lanjutin ko, oh so life ama don't go pasti gue lanjutin, tapi ya gue nggak tau kapan, soalnya gue juga mikir waktu-_-tolong maklumin,ne? gue tau kalian kesel nunggunya, tapi tolong hargai gue juga..**_

_**Oya katanya ada yang bingung ama alur cerita gue, jawabannya:**_

_**Ya mau gimana lagi, authornya juga sarap yang ngerti ff ini juga harus sarap=_= maklumin ne? kalo masih bingung, gausah dipaksain ntar koma.**_

_**Saya butuh review kalian semua,**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida^^**_


	4. LEAKED CRIME

**_Title : highschool XOXO_**

**_Author: Original by Sung Yong Mun (myself)_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Do Kyungsoo & EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_Other cast too.._**

**_Pairing: KYUNGSOO X EVERYONE (KYAAAA^^)_**

**_WARNING : bahasa nggak baku,ooc,kadang typo,crack pair^^_**

**_Enjoy,chingu~_**

* * *

**-D.O POV-**

"Hyojin itu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepo"

Wanjay.

Gue langsung nyipitin mata ngeliat Sehun, "Emang"

Dia cuman ngangkat bahu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba lo mau tau?"

"Kayaknya..dia khianatin lo banget soalnya" Sehun ngangguk denger omongan gue,

"Iya tapi lo kepo" katanya santai, gue ngegeram kesel.

Dan jalan mau keluar kelas, "Lo mau kemana?, kan udah bell" tanya cowok edan rambut abu-abu itu masih duduk dikursi,

"Kepo" ketus gue, gue lanjut keluar kelas, ngelewatin koridor dan turun tangga, mau nyari kelas Taemin.

Mungkin gue bisa dapet info dari dia, gue ngeliat murid-murid didalem kelas itu dari luar jendela.

Dan.. yap itu dia Taemin. Kelas 1-C

Gue ngeliatin dia terus, komatkamit dalem hati supaya bisa dapet telepati dari gua=_=

Dan dia berhasil nengok!

Gue ngelambain tangan, dia senyum dan ngangguk.

Taemin berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelasnya yang ribut karaokean itu dengan santai,

Pas dia keluar pintu—"Kenapa,Kyungsoo?"

"Lo bilang lo bakal nyeritain tentang Hyojin lain kali, sekarang bisa nggak?" tanya gue natep dia datar,

Taemin senyum, "Boleh, atap gedung yuk"

Gue ngangguk nerima ajakannya, kita berdua jalan naik-naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi sekali.

**[REPLAY]**

Gue ngangguk nerima ajakannya, kita berdua jalan naik tangga ke atap gedung sekolah.

Pas nyampe disana, Taemin langsung rentangin kedua tangannya ke udara dan mejamin kedua matanya, "SEGEEEEEEEER" tereaknya,

"Anginnya enak kan" katanya pas dia nengok ke gue, gue senyum, "Mmhmmm" gue ngangguk.

Taemin naro kedua tangannya diatas pager atap dan ngajak gue buat berdiri disebelahnya, nikmatin angin sekalian pemandangan disini,

Pas gue udah ada disebelahnya, oke..gue rasa sekolah ini nggak seburuk yang gue kira.

Pemandangan dari sini bener-bener indah banget, yah walau kalo elu ke depan gerbang sekolah udeh kea ngeliat kastil tua, tapi kalo lo ke atapnya dan ngeliat pemandangan kota darisini, gue yakin lo puas.

Seoul tower juga keliatan darisini, bagus bangetngetz pake z.

"Jadi…apa yang ngebuat lo penasaran sama si Hyojin ini?"

Gue langsung ngerjap-ngerjapin kedua mata gue, baru ngeh kalo tadi gue manggil Taemin buat nanyain Hyojin.

"Ah iya..gue baru ikut geng mereka, dan gue sama sekali nggak tau soal mereka masing-masing, yang padahal mereka udah tau soal masing-masing duluan. Pas gue tanya apa yang gue nggak tau tentang mereka ke mereka, eh mereka nggak mau ngasih tau, apalagi Sehun manggil gua kepo, najis-_-" jelas gue kesel,

Taemin ketawa kecil denger keluhan gue, "Well, mungkin mereka nggak mau elo kena masalah. Mereka kan bahaya banget sebenernya, ya walaupun gue tau kalo asli mereka sih baik"

"Terus…Hyojin?"

"waktu Sehun kelas 1 SMA, kira-kira semester pertama—" "Lo kok bisa tau, min?" potong gue bentar, "Gue dapet info dari kakak kelas gue" jawabnya santai, gue ngangguk ngerti,

"Lanjut, Gue nggak inget sejelasnya sih, pokoknya Sehun orangnya tuh diem, kalem, tapi sinis sama semua orang, waktu itu belom ada yang namanya 'WOLF GANG', jadi dia mainnya juga sendiri aja, setiap pulang sekolah juga pasti ada cewek manis yang nunggu dia gerbang depan sekolah—" Taemin berhenti sejenak, dan gue nyipitin mata.

"Hyojin, Park Hyojin" lanjut Taemin, dia ngambil hape dari kantong celananya dan nyari-nyari sesuatu dihapenya terus ditunjukin ke gue, gue ngeliat datar, "itu..Hyojin?"

Dia cantik,manis,dan keliatan kayak seorang putri.

**[OOOOOKE—AUTHOR MAU NUMPANG NYEMPIL BENTAR. PARK HYOJIN ITU NAMA ULLZANG, KALIAN TANYA AJA KE OM GUGEL, BEH, CUANTIK BETDAH]**

"Hyojin itu pacarnya Sehun apa gimana?" gue miringin kepala, "Kaga,kaga..mereka nggak pacaran" kata Taemin sambil ngegeleng palanya, "sempet ada gosip sih 'katanya' mereka pacaran, tapi Sehun ngejelasin semuanya, setelah 'kejadian waktu itu', dan dia bilang Hyojin itu 'pengkhianat'" jelasnya datar,

Gue megang hape Taemin dan masih ngeliat foto gadis itu penasaran, "Kejadian apa?"

"Maaf Kyungsoo, gue nggak begitu tau juga. Gue udah ngasih info semuanya yang gue punya, pokoknya kejadian dihari dimana Sehun ditemuin abis digebukin abis-abisan dan ikut Wolf gang juga dihari yang bersamaan" gue ngangguk ngerti denger penjelasan Taemin,

Taemin langsung ngejetikin jarinya, "Tapi lo punya temen cewek yang dari kungfu squad itu kan?"

"Hah? Sulli maksud lo?" "Nah iya, Sulli sama Hyojin satu sekolah, gimana kalo lo nyamper ke sekolahnya aja dan nyari Sulli disana, mungkin lo bisa dapet info dari Sulli" jawab Taemin senyum,

Gue bales senyumannya, "Bener juga..cuman gue nggak tau sekolah Youngjae dimana—" "Gue anter" potong Taemin, tapi gue langsung melotot, "Lu…nyari mati apa. Pulang sekolah aja gue belom bebas loh dari kekangan para wolf-_-" kata gue ngeri,

"Kalo gue liat mereka bener-bener ngejagain lo banget loh, Kyungsoo" Taemin ketawa, gue natep dia heran, "Maksud lo?" "Bahaya nih, kalo mereka naksir lo" kedipnya, gue langsung ngeblush parah, "HAH?! NGACO LO" bentak gue kesel, gue balikin hapenya dan buang muka,

Taemin masih aja ngikik, "Gue serius loh Kyungsoo, kayaknya mereka pada naksir lo deh" gue lirik taemin dikit, "Mereka kea gitu cuman sebatas temen aja" ketus gue ngeblush, "sekarang gini, gue kasih pertanyaan ya" tiba-tiba Taemin narik bahu gue buat hadep-hadepan sama dia,

"mereka kan badboy, lo suka dijadiin korban mesuman mereka nggak? Kalo iya, jujur. Gue nggak pernah ngeliat wolf 'mesumin' member-member yang lain, SEBELUM lo gabung"

Ini ambigu.

Oke..

Mulai dari baekhyun yang awal ketemu udah buka dasi gue, kris yang megang-megang gue, chanyeol yang nyaris nyium gue, ah nggak, mereka bersebelas nyium gue…walau nggak kena bibir sih—

Apa itu yang namanya 'sekedar teman'?

Eh anjay, bener juga kata Taemin.

Gue baru nyadar,

Sontak gue ngegelengin kepala gegara kepala gue merah kepanasan,

"jadi maksud lo setelah gue gabung, mereka ngelakuin hal mesum gitu?" gue ngerutin dahi,

Taemin cuman ngangkat bahu, "setau gue sih, cuman sama elo doang"

Gue makin ngeblush, "Ng-Nggak tau ah, intinya gue sama mereka temenan doang ko"

"hati-hati ya kalo lo suka salah satu diantara mereka, bahaya tuh" Taemin senyum licik,

"Apaan siiiiih" gue mukul-mukul Taemin langsung—

"lu ngapain disini"

Eh?

Kita berdua nengok—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai…"

Seketika suasana jadi canggung buanguet.

Kai, cowok yang berdiri didepan ambang pintu buat turun ke bawah natep gue datar,

"Dio, ngejauh dari dia" "Tapi gue cuman—" "Sekarang" potong Kai sinis,

Taemin lirik gue dan ngangguk pelan, tanda supaya gue harus nurutin Kai, kayaknya masalah Kai sama Taemin belum selesai,

Gue nunduk kebingungan dan akhirnya memilih buat nurut sama Kai,

Gue balik badan dan nyamper ke Kai, tiba-tiba aja dia narik tangan gue dan bawa gue turun ke bawah,

Tapi genggaman dia keras, tangan gue sakit, "Kai! Sebentar !"

Dia masih nggak dengerin gue, "Kai! Kai! Kai!"

Kita berdua yang masih ditangga, sontak si Kai langsung dorong gue ke dinding, dan ngehentak kedua tangan gue diatas kepala gue sendiri, "Apa? Apa ada yang perlu lo jelasin setelah tadi berduaan ama dia? Dia laknat dio, udah nyakitin elu, dan ini hasilnya setelah lo disakitin? Baikin dia?"

Anjir,genggamannya keras banget, tangan gue sakit, tapi nggak bisa gerak gegara kedua tangan gue bener-bener ditahan sama dia, gue cuman natep dia ketakutan, nggak tau harus apa—

"Gue gini juga demi kebaikan lo dio, jangan sampe lo berakhir kayak Sehun, dikhianatin"

"Sa-sakit.." keluh gue pelan, gue nunduk. "Dio, liat gue"

Gue lirik dia dikit, "jangan pernah deket sama dia lagi" ketusnya, "Nggak bisa Kai, dia—"

"Lo harus ngejauh dari dia dio!" "Ah! Sakit ! Sakit!"

Perih, gue nggak bisa gerak—

Kai masih natep gue tajem, "Kalo lo peduli sama gue…lo nggak bakal gini juga.." kata gue pelan,

Entah kenapa gue ngomong kayak gitu, gue yakin pasti malah diserang lebih sadis—

**SRET**

Dilepas…

Dia buang muka dan ngusap mukanya pake tangan kanannya pelan, gue yang masih nyadar didinding langsung natep ke kedua tangan gue,

Pergelangan keduanya merah banget, sakit wanjay=_=

Udah kea tenaga tukang batagor genggam gerobak'e..

Gue gigit bibir bawah nahan kesakitan yang masih ada ditangan, gue ngegeleng dan natep Kai yang masih natep kearah lain,

"Taemin masih mau temenan sama lo" dia diem, "Sebenernya dia yang awal mikir lo berkhianat, tapi gue tau lo mau ngejelasin semuanya kan, cuman nggak sempet? Gimana kalo lo jelasin semuanya sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat? Dia masih ngasih lo kesempatan loh, jangan buang-buang waktu ini" lanjut gue serius,

Gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Dia masih digedung atap sekolah, gue duluan mau balik" dan lanjut gue jalan ngelewatin dia, juga turun kebawah—

Masih perih njrit=_=

* * *

"kenapa? Ayo turun"

Sekarang udah waktunya pulang sekolah, tadi Taemin ngesms gue suruh ke pager halaman belakang sekolah, kalo gerbang depan kan ketauan banget tuh sama member wolf yang lain, dan gue setuju.

Gue lagi diatas pagernya, takut turun kebawah masa-_-

Soalnya tinggi…

Taemin yang udah ada dibawah gue, ngerentangin kedua tangannya siap-siap buat nangkep gue, dia senyum manis, "Ayo sini, Kyungsoo"

Gue ngeblush parah, apa-apaan ini,..

Sontak gue turun dan berhasil ditangkep sama Taemin, gue yang tadi merem langsung buka sebelah mata, "Lo nggak apa-apa kok" senyumnya natep gue, gue buang muka, "Ma-makasih"

"Yaudah ayo yuk" Taemin make helmnya dan masang helm lain buat gue, dia nyalain motor dan dibonceng lagi ya untuk kedua kalinya, gue udah ada deal ama dia buat nggak ngebut-ngebutan.

Akhirnya kita cus ke Youngjae Highschool.

Arrived—

"Nih, welcome to Youngjae Highschool, where the princess came from" Taemin ngeberhentiin motornya disebrang jalan depan gerbang sekolah Youngjae,

Gue kelewat mangap, GEDE NGEDH.

"ini sekolah apa kerajaan.." kata gue pelan, "Emang gede banget kan yak" timpal Taemin.

Gue turun dari motornya, dan ngasih helmnya ke dia, "Oke thanks tumpangannya ya,min"

"Anytime, kasih info juga kalo lo udah dapet lengkap ya" gue ngangguk dan dia langsung pergi,

Right, here we go,

Gue harus nemuin si Sulli..

Gue nyebrang dan nyampe tepat didepan gerbang Youngjae, cewek-ceweknya pada keluar sekolah sambil ngobrol, emang waktunya pulang sekolah sih..

Dan beberapa ada yang ngeliatin gue sambil bisik-bisik juga,

Kayaknya gegara seragam gue Sungjae deh..

**PLEK**

Gue lirik ke bawah, ada saputangan warna pink jatoh pas didepan kaki gue,

Tanpa pikir panjang, gue ngebungkuk buat ngambil saputangan itu dan balik berdiri celingak-celinguk—

Eh..Hyojin?

"Hyojin.." ceplos gue pelan tiba-tiba, dia ngebuletin kedua matanya,

Dia cantik.

Badannya kecil, seragamnya tetep warna biru kea Sulli, cuman modelnya beda, dia macem dress gitu.

Rambutnya digerai, kedua bola matanya juga indah—"Kok lo bisa tau nama gue?"

"Eh.." gue ngerjap-ngerjapin kedua mata gue, "Ah, ini…Punya lo kan" gue langsung ngasih saputangannya dan diterima sama dia, "mm..Thanks.." katanya ragu,

Sekilas dia natep jas gue, yang padahal ini jasnya Baekhyun-_-

Hyojin langsung natep gue tajem, "Lo anggota wolf ya? Itu jasnya Baekhyun kan?"

**EHANJIR.**

Kok dia tau…

"Iya" jawab gue pendek, dia langsung melotot.

Ya kan gue jujur-_-

Entah kenapa aura dia yang tadi adem, tiba-tiba jadi gelap..

Hyojin ngelipet kedua tangannya didada, dan natep gue angkuh, "Apa kabar si Sehun?"

"Hah?" "Lo kenal Sehun kan kalo lo member Wolf?" tanyanya sambil ngangkat sebelah alis,

Gue natep dia heran, "iya gue kenal sih, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba lo nanyain dia? Kangen lo?"

"Iyap kangen banget,hahahaha" tawanya licik, "Udah lama nggak main sama dia, setiap gue dateng kerumahnya, dia nggak mau bukain pintu buat gue" "Buka pintu hatinya aja juga nggak mau kali" lanjut gue ketus,

Hyojin natep gue kesel, "Lo tau apa hah?" "Gue nggak tau apa-apa, tapi gue tau Sehun tuh ngerasa kecewa banget setelah lo khianatin" bales gue tajem, "Lo anggota baru nggak usah sok deh" Hyojin ngedecak, "Mereka nggak pernah ngasih tau urusan mereka masing-masing kan? Pasti elo mulu yang nyari tau" lanjutnya sinis,

Gue diem sejuta kata, gegara dia bener. Bener banget

"Mereka nggak mau ambil pusing weh, udah punya masalah ini itu, kalo ditambah elu makin pusing" dia muter kedua bola matanya, "Lo ikut campur urusan mereka cuman bisa nambah beban dan ngeganggu mereka lho" Hyojin ketawa kecil dan natep gue lurus, "Pasti lo dateng kesini mau nyari tau suatu masalah kan? Oh, antara gue sama Sehun?" tanyanya sarkatis,

Gue cuman senyum kecil, "Iya gue lagi pingin nyari info soal itu, mau nanya lewat temen gue"

"Kenapa lewat temen lo? Kenapa nggak gue aja? Sini, gue jawab SEMUA pertanyaan lo" Hyojin senyum tipis, "Kalo gue liat….." dia berhenti sejenak dan natep gue dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala, "Lo anak baik-baik ya, kok bisa ikutan ama cowok macem bejat kea mereka".

Orang-orang aja heran, begimana gua.

Gue ngangkat bahu, "Awal hubungan lo sama Sehun apa, lo ada apa sama dia, lo apain dia, terus apa yang buat Sehun benci banget sama lo, dan kenapa lo kayaknya nyantai aja ke dia" langsung aja gue ngasih semua pertanyaan yang ada, gue nyandarin badan ke dinding deket gerbang, cewek-cewek pada ngeliatin gue sama Hyojin ngobrol sambil jalan keluar, tapi kita berdua woles aja.

"Gimana kalo dikantin aja? Gue anterin" senyum manis si Hyojin, gue iya iya aja.

Dan bener, gue dianterin ke kantin—AAAAAAAAA GEDE BENER.

Gue melotot ngeliat sekeliling, udah kea kantin macem Hogwarts, meja panjang, kursi mewah—

"Silakan duduk dulu" gue noleh, ngeliat Hyojin yang udah duduk, dia nunjuk kursi didepan dia, gue ngangguk dan duduk disitu, sekarang kita duduk berhadap-hadapan, dia nopang dagu pake kedua tangannya, dan gue naro kedua tangan diatas lutus natep dia heran, dia malah natep gue licik,

"Oiya, nama lo siapa? Gue udah hapal sama semua anggota Wolf, tapi belom member baru seperti lo" tanyanya, gue nyipitin mata, "Lo harus tau?" "Whoa, lo udah tau nama gue kan? Gak adil dong, lo tau nama gue, dan gue nggak tau nama lo" katanya nyantai, gue cuman ngehela napas.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

Cewek mirip boneka itu cuman ngangguk manis, "Oke, gue bakal jawab semuanya"

Entah kenapa seketika gue nelen ludah,

"Nama Park Hyojin, gue sama Sehun temen masa kecil, kita udah barengan dari TK sampe SMP" jelasnya, "Sampe waktu SMA, dia pindah ke all boys school, dan gue pindah ke all girls school, mana lagi sekolah kita berdua di wilayah yang sama dan letak sekolah kita berdua nggak jauh, namapun juga nyaris kembar, Sungjae—Youngjae" lanjut Hyojin.

"Gue sama Sehun dulu tetanggaan, TK sampe SMA taun kemaren. Kita sering mampir ke rumah masing-masing, dia suka minjem novel gue dan gue suka minjem album baru punyanya" senyumnya ngeliat kearah lain, "Bagi dia, gue seorang adik kecil dimatanya. Tapi bagi gue—"

Gue ngerutin dahi, "Dia seorang pangeran"

**DOR.**

Bener kan, Hyojin tuh suka sama Sehun.

"Dia baik, dia perhatian, dia ngenyamanin gue banget—" tatapan manis Hyojin kearah lain berubah jadi gelap, dan balik natep gue, "Tapi cuman gegara dimata dia, gue itu adik kecilnya"

Gue masih ngedengerin dengan seksama, nyes juga sih kalo lo suka sama temen lo tapi temen lo rada nggak peka.

"Gue udah nyatain perasaan gue ke Sehun"

Oke gue tarik kata-kata gue kembali-_- gue kira Sehun kaga tau kalo Hyojin ada rasa sama dia-_-

Gue natep dia datar, "Terus kata dia apa?"

Hyojin cuman ketawa nggak iklas, "Ya nggak nerimalah, katanya dimata dia, gue berharga baginya, bagaikan keluarga. KE-LU-AR-GA—" dia nekanin kata-kata barusan, dan diem sebentar, "Dengan kata lain, kalo gue udah bagian dari keluarganya. Berarti dimata dia, gue udah nggak bisa jadi yang namanya 'pacarnya' 'kekasihnya' 'yeojachingu' 'gadisnya' dll" lanjutnya kesel,

"Lo masih suka sama dia?" "Gue udah punya cowok, Taejoon namanya" jawabnya pendek, "Oooh.."

Gue benerin jas gue, "Terus masalah lo sama dia apa?"

"3 hari setelah hari dimana gue nyatain perasaan gue, ada cowok yang nyamper ke gue dari sekolah Sungjae digerbang sekolah ini, nanya kalo gue pacarnya Sehun apa bukanlah blablabla, dan gue bilang aja gue suka sama dia tapi baru ditolak, sampe dia nawarin sesuatu…" suara Hyojin memelan, "Suara lu gedein dikit nape" kata gue datar,

Hyojin ngegeram kesel, "Kan biar rada gimana gitu, ish"

"Yodah serah," gue cuman muterin kedua bola mata gue, "Kata cowok itu, gimana kalo buat Sehun khawatir soal gue, mungkin dia bisa nyadar perasaannya, kalo ternyata perasaan dia itu ke gue bukan sekedar 'keluarga' aja, nah gue penasaran, jadi gue iyaiya aja" jelasnya, "Besoknya, sepulang sekolah cowok itu dateng lagi, dan nganterin gue tempat makananlah, liat-liat toko sampe main digame center, sampe jam 10 malem." Lanjut Hyojin, dia mulai natep kearah lain lagi,

"Cowok itu langsung nyuruh gue buat nyamper Sehun disekolah, buat bikin Sehun kaget, ya oke, gue udah seneng banget, sampe gue arrived disekolah Sehun, yang katanya Sehun lagi gelagapan dihalaman belakang sekolah, gue langsung tuh ke halaman sekolah, ke taman yang nggak jauh darisitu, dan diujung taman—" Hyojin ngehela napas, "Gue udah liat dia abis digebukin"

Kretek.

Hyojin senyum tipis, "Mestinya gue nggak boleh gampang percaya sama orang yang gue nggak kenal kayak cowok itu satu, tapi karena dia mancing gue dengan nama 'Sehun', gue jadi iyaiya aja"

Gue ngangguk ngerti,

"Otomatis gue paniklah si Sehun ada apaan, gue ngangkat dia yang udah sempoyongan buat jalan, ke rs terdekat, ya kita berobat disana. Sepanjang jalan, dia juga diem aja cuman ngeringis kesakitan, tanpa nanya apapun ke gue, disitu gue bingung. Gue tau ko dia pendiem, tapi kan…" Hyojin mejamin kedua matanya,

"Sepulangnya dari rs, gue inget banget kita pulang naik bus berdua, bersebelahan. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kita nggak ngomong apa-apa. Ada gue yang mau ngejelasin semua, tapi gue terlalu takut…Gue rasa dia kecewa banget sama gue. Dan gue emang bener" katanya kesel,

"Pas udah nyampe didepan rumah, Sehun nggak nyapa gue kayak biasa yang dia lakuin, dia langsung aja nyerocos masuk ke rumahnya tanpa noleh ke gue sedikitpun, itu nyes. Tapi gue emang pantes ngedapetin hal itu" lanjut Hyojin,

Hyojin batuk bentar=_= dan balik natep gue, "Besoknya, gue kira dia nunggu gue didepan pintu rumah buat berangkat bareng, tapi nggak. Dan pas gue mau nelfon, katanya nomer dia udah gak bisa dihubungi, which means, dia ganti nomer. Emailnya juga.."

"Oke deh gue maklumin, pas pulang sekolah gue nunggu dia digerbang sekolahnya, dia nggak keluar-keluar juga, sampe cowok yang bikin gue sama Sehun pecah nyamper ke gue, dan bilang kalo Sehun udah pergi sama temen-temennya yang lain, lah kan gue heran, Sehun kan nggak punya temen yang deket banget selain gue.." Hyojin ngelipet kedua tangannya didada,

"disitu gue juga langsung ngomelin cowok itu, bilang kalo dia pembohong, dan pho juga segalanya. Tapi dia kayak nggak niat ngedengerin omelan gue, dan tiba-tiba aja dia bilang dia ngelakuin itu gegara dia udah tertarik sama gue darilama, tapi kesel ngeliat gue deketnya sama Sehun, dia suka sama gue, dan pingin gue mikirin jawaban buat nerima dia apa nggak, " lanjut Hyojin garuk leher,

Rada gimana gitu ya cowoknya=_=

Hyojin cuman ngehela napas capek, dan ngangkat bahu, "Besoknya, pas gue lewatin rumah Sehun. Udah kosong"

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Kosong?"

"Dia pindah" jawab Hyojin datar, "Pindah rumah"

Buste.

"Kok? Nggak ngasih tau lo gitu?" "Ya gimana gue yang udah deket banget malah tiba-tiba ditinggalin gitu aja tanpa ngasih kabar, heran kan" ketus Hyojin, "emosi gue disitu langsung ancur, pagi-pagi gue lewatin rumahnya, seketika gue balik kerumah dan masuk kedalem. Gue nanya sama nyokap gue ko Sehun pergi, dan nyokap gue bilang emang tadi malem barang-barang mereka udah pada dipindahin, jam pas gue tidur.. Dan Sehun sama keluarganya pindah pas tadi pagi sebelum gue bangun" katanya sedih,

Gue masih natep Hyojin, "sampe seminggu gue nggak masuk sekolah, gue mau ngebangun jiwa gue dulu. Pas dihari yang tepat, gue balik ke semula, gue motong rambut gue sebahu dan lanjutin aktivitas gue, sampe-sampe gue juga ikut model majalah, ya sekalian lupain masalah Sehun, eh, suatu hari gue ketemu lagi tuh sama si cowok pho, didepan gerbang sekolah gue, nanyain jawaban buat dia gimana," Hyojin ngulum senyumannya,

Dia natep gue ngerasa kayak penuh salah, "Begonya gue nerima"

**JDER.**

"Bentar, Taejoon—" "Iya, si cowok pho" senyumnya manis.

Gue ngepalin kedua tangan gue diatas meja, "Kok lo bego?"

"Iya gue bego banget" jawabnya pasrah, "Gue mau moveon, gue nggak mau mikirin Sehun lagi."

Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang mau gue denger, "Kan masih banyak cowok yang lebih baik dari si pho itu"

"Gue tau" Hyojin senyum tipis, "Gue tau ko.."

Hyojin balik ngenopang dagunya, "lanjut, akhirnya kita jadian. Dia juga nyeritain Sehun gabung sama geng namanya wolf apalah itu, gue dapet semua info lengkap juga dari Taejoon, geng Taejoon itu geng BlockZ, Wolf sama BZ emang udah musuh bebuyutan sekarang."

"Dan Sehun ternyata udah tau, gue cuman dipancing sama si Taejoon ini" kata Hyojin pelan,

Gue ketawa renyah, "Sumpahya rumit bat idup lu," Hyojin cuman ketawa, "Awas kemakan omongan sendiri mas"

"Udah lama gue nggak ketemu Sehun dan lama gue jadian sama Taejoon, sampe semester dua— dihari minggu, pas Taejoon lagi mampir ke rumah gue, ada tamu yang dateng disiang hari, pas gue buka pintu, itu Sehun"

**DEG.**

Hyojin ketawa kecil, "Pasti lo shock, gue juga kok" senyumnya,

"gue membeku ditempat sambil megang gagang pintu coba-_- tanpa basabasi lagi, dia langsung minta maaf gegara dia udah salah paham sama gue dan pindah tanpa ngabarin gue, gue mau nangis, gue mau ngejelasin semuanya, gue mau meluk dia, gue udah berkaca-kaca, tapi dia berhenti bicara pas Taejoon muncul dibelakang gue," ehanjir tenggorokan gue kering masa, gue jadi rada aus-_-

Hyojin diem bentar, "Lu aus ye?-_-"

Idih dia ko bisa tau ini itu sih..

Gue ngangguk pelan, hyojin cuman ngegeleng hazemeleh-_- dan mesen minuman sama mas-mas jaga kantin, nggak lama kemudian dia nganterin ke meja kita, oiya, dikantin cuman ada gue sama Hyojin. Plus mas-masnya **[mas kantin: esialan owe jadi tambahan doang nyi?]**

Lanjot.

Setelah minum s-tee (waks,kantin mewah minumnya s-tee), Hyojin lanjut cerita,

"Ehhhmmm…Eh tadi sampe mana coy?" "Dibelakang lu ada Taejoon" "Ah iya" Hyojin ngerjap-ngerjap kedua matanya terus ngejilat bibirnya sendiri, "Si Sehun kaget, tapi tampang dia kaget aja masih kea batu bata. Cuman gue tau dia kaget" kata Hyojin datar,

"Sehun balik badan dan pergi tanpa ngomong apapun, gue panik, dan Taejoon bilang kejar aja si Sehun, yaudah gue kejar, ternyata dia belom terlalu jauh dari rumah gue, gue manggil-manggil dia tapi dia nggak nyaut juga nggak noleh, ampe gue nangispun, dia nggak mau noleh, apaboleh buat gue langsung meluk dia dari belakang dan ngejelasin semuanya dengan posisi nggak enak kea gitu" jelas Hyojin lengkap, gue masih nyeruput s-tee sambil ngangguk-ngangguk dengerin Hyojin.

Hyojin benerin rambutnya sebentar, "Dan, dia waktu itu…"

**[HYOJIN'S FLASHBACK START]**

"_Iya gua tau lo ngerasa bersalah gegara ngelakuin kesalahan itu, tapi alesan apa yang bisa bikin elo nurut sama cowok kea dia?"_

"_Gue suka sama lo hun, gue mau nyadarin perasaan lo, kalo tuh sebenernya suka sama gue"_

"_Gue suka ko sama lo, dan itu sebagai keluarga. Apa itu nggak cukup? Lo ngecewain gue banget,jin"_

"_Tapi gue sayang banget sama lo hun, plis kasih gue kesempatan buat perbaikin semuanya, gue ancur banget ini"_

"_Hyojin, gue maafin lo ko"_

"_Bener?"_

"_Tapi bukan berarti gue percaya sama lo lagi, dan gue udah done ya sama lo"_

"_Maksud lo apa hun? Apa?"_

"_Hubungan yang selama ini kita jalanin sebagai sodara, udah berakhir disini. Gue mau kita nggak ketemu lagi, gue mau kita udahan aja kayak orang nggak kenal"_

"_Kok lo gitu? Kenapa lo berlebihan banget sih hun?"_

"_Lo tau nggak, lo nyaris bikin gue mati digebukin banyak orang? Lo bakal ngulangin kesalahan lagi lho, malahan bisa lebih parah dari itu, plus, Lo bohong sama gue, gue kecewa juga gue ngerasa dikhianatin, gue kira kalo udah dalam waktu yang lama gini kita nggak ketemu dan tiba-tiba gue nyamperin lo terus minta maaf, semuanya bakal balik ke semula, eh gue malah nemuin lo sama si cowo pho"_

"…_..Hun..gue—"_

"_Dan lo malah enak-enakan, ini itu dan jadian sama cowok laknat yang ngancurin hubungan kita, kan gue jadi berpikir dari awal lo bersekongkol sama cowok itu jin"_

"_Hun…"_

"_Lo salah, dan lo nggak bisa ngeperbaikin semuanya, udah ya jin, udah aja. Lo capek kan? Iya gue juga, makasih ya buat semuanya, udah jadi temen yang paling solid"_

"_Hun…Hunnie…"_

"_Oh iya, elo yang dibelakang Hyojin, Taejoon eoh? Jagain dia baik-baik..Hyojin ini cewe manja, haha"_

"_Sehun…Sehun…Tunggu—"_

"_Dah"_

**[HYOJIN'S FLASHBACK END]**

"Mas ngepel nggak disini juga kali mas," timpal gue tiba-tiba, ngeliatin mas-mas yang sedaritadi ngepel sambil nguping pembicaraan kita bedua,

Mas kantin cuman nyengir terus kabur, apaan sih-_-

Gue noleh ke Hyojin yang udah natep kosong ke meja, "Jin? Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya gue sambil ngelambain tangan ke depan mukanya, dia langsung ngerjap-ngerjapin kedua matanya dan ngangguk panik, "A-Ah..iya gue nggak apa-apa.." "Jadi sebenernya masalah lo sama Sehun udah selesai dengan kalian nyudahin hubungan kalian?" Hyojin ngangguk pelan,

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kalo dia milih gitu mah yaudah, lagian gue liat di seneng-seneng aja sama keidupan dia sekarang, gue juga sama Taejoon masih langgeng, dan aktivitas tanpa Sehun juga nggak apa ko gue" "Tapi kadang pasti lo ngerasa kangen kan?" Hyojin ngeblush dikit, "Mmmhmm" dia ngangguk lagi,

Gue senyum lebar, "hmmm..Sehun selalu bilang lo pengkhianat, tapi gue yakin dia selalu mikirin lo dan juga kangen sama lo" "Hahahaha…Mungkin.." Hyojin nunduk perlahan, "Kyungsoo"

"Hm?" "Lo baik ya" dia senyum manis kearah gue, gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Well, semua info udah gue dapetin langsung dari lu, gue cuman mau tau itu aja kok,thanks" gue berdiri dari kursi, "Eh tapi emangnya lo awal mau nanya ke siapa?" Hyojin ikut berdiri ngangkat tasnya, "Oh..Tadi gue mau nunggu si Sulli" "Oh, pemimpin kungfu squad ya? Dia ekskul, untung tadi gue ketemu lo digerbang, kalo kaga, lu udah kea orang udik nunggu dia ampe malem" jawabnya datar,

"Ekskul apa? Kungfu?" "Kaga, balet"

**HMPFT.**

Emasa gue kepo.

Gue deketin Hyojin, "Jin, anterin ke ruangan balet dong, gue kepo masa" "Ye elu, yaudah ayo"

Otw ke tempat latian balet, gue ngeliat banyak macem kelas mewah didaerah sini bedeh..

**[pernah nonton/baca ouran highschool club? Macam sekolah itu dah. BEEEEEH]**

Arrived ditempat latiannya, kedua kaki gue udah encok jalan dan gue ngelirik kaki Hyojin yang masih kuat, beh-_-

Darisini didepan jendela-jendela kaca lebar, gue bisa ngeliat Sulli lagi nari dengan indahnya,

"Disini, lo kalo udah selesai besuk, turun pake lift aja, oke?" kedipnya, gue ngangguk, "Thanks ya, jin"

"Ah iya, Kyungsoo?" "Hm?" gue masih ngeliat Sulli tanpa noleh ke Hyojin,

"Salam buat Sehun ya"

Gue ngebuletin kedua mata, dan noleh,

Hyojin udah jalan jauh dari gue, cuman keliatan punggungnya tanpa noleh sedikit pun,

Gue cuman senyum lebar dan ngangguk pelan, pas balik ngeliat dari kaca,

Si Sulli masih nari dengan seriusnya, keliatan cantik banget ga oong dah gua.

Sampe 20 menitan kira-kira gue berdiri nontonin dia, terus dia ngeh—

"KYUNGSOO ?!"

Nggak kedengeran sih, soalnya ruangan latihan itu kedap suara, tapi gue bisa ngeliat mimik omongannya Sulli-_-

Gue cuman nyengir dan ngelambain tangan, dia memerah dan ngambil jaketnya terus keluar dari ruangan buat nyamper ke gue, "Kyungsoo kan?"

"I-Iya, Sull-_-" "Lo ngapain kesini?" "Tadi gue nyari elu buat nanyain sesuatu tentang orang, eh tapi orangnya udah ada jadi gue langsung nanya ke orangnya, terus gue tanyain lo dimana, lo lagi ikut ekskul balet, ya gue kepo terus dianter deh kesini" jelas gue santai,

Sulli senyum manis, "Mhmm…Gue seneng lo bisa dateng" "Baguslah" gue ngebales senyumannya,

"Ah iya, gue mau nanyain sesuatu…" "Apaapa?"

Gue celingak-celinguk, dan bisikin dia, "Lo tau sejarah Wolf geng dibuat?"

Sulli ngebuletin kedua matanya, dan senyum, "Gue tau kok, ayo gue ceritain sini"

"Lu lagi ekskul peleh=_=" gue ngerutin dahi, "woles, ayo dah ke kelas gue dulu"

**[SKIP]**

Brrrrrr…Merinding dah gua ada didalem sini, luas banget, mana mewah pula suasananya..

"Kyungsoo?" "Hah?! Iya iya!" "Lo nggak apa-apa?"

Gue ngangguk pelan, "Lanjut dah"

"Lo tau nggak, kalo yang buat geng Wolf itu Suho?" "Tau,tau.."

Sulli senyum, "kakek Suho sama kakek gue musuh berat, mereka berdua kan punya kuil masing-masing, bedanya, kakek Suho kuil yang ngelatih anak-anak hapkido sama kakek gue yang ngelatih anak-anak kungfu"

Aih.

Gue nggak tau harus respon ngangguk apa ngakak.

"Mungkin gegara kita berdua sayang sama kakek masing-masing, jadi apa yang dianggap kakek kita musuh jadi kita kebawa juga musuhan.. ya sepenuhnya gitulah, itu awal kenapa gue musuh besar sama Suho sampe sekarang. Kalo soal Wolf…" Sulli berhenti sejenak, "Ya nggak jauh dari gue sih, dia bikin Wolf gang dan gue bikin Kungfu squad, sama aja bukan?"

Gue baru ngeh, bener juga sih.. Gue ngangkat bahu, "Alesan?"

"Alesan ya..Gue sih nggak tau juga ngapa gue bikin squad beginian.." Sulli ngegaruk kepala,

Adoh=_=

"Intinya gue ngumpulin anak-anak yang mau latihan kungfu dikuil gue, dan bikin squad. Kita semua kelewat solid, dan bener-bener percaya satu sama lain, kayak kalian aja" senyumnya pelan, "Gue bikin, gegara ya gue mau aja buat bikin kekeluargaan, kalo Suho, gue denger sih awalnya dia ngumpulin 10 orang yang berbahaya disekolahnya dikumpulin dulu deh, baru muncul anggota yang lain, terus Kyungsoo deh masuk" jelas Sulli semangat,

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "10 orang berbahaya?"

"Yang suka nempel sama Kyungsoo ada berapa semuanya?" "11…itu juga tambah Suho—" sontak gue melotot, "Whoaaaa…11 orang berbahaya?"

Sulli ngangguk, "Awal mula perkumpulan para serigala, dimulai dari generasi serigala pertama, yaitu mereka bersebelas." Kata Sulli, "Gue sih bisa nyeritain kasus-kasus mereka, tapi enaknya dimulai dari siapa ya—"

"WELCOME TO NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE—"

ANJIR TELPON DISAAT SUASANA KEPO BEGINI,

**CKLEK.**

"APA"

"DIO LO DIMANA?!"

Gue ngelepas hape dari telinga gue dan ngeliat tulisan dilayar kaca hape—

**CHANYEOL.**

Buste. Semenjak kapan gua punya nomer Chanyeol,

Gue naro hape dikuping gue lagi, "Di toko buku, kenapa?"

"ehanjir kita udah nyari-nyariin lu kea wong edan"

"Lah siapa suruh nyari gua dah"

"Kan kita kira lu diculik ngeng"

"Kaga, gua ada di toko buku ko, woles"

"Tadi kenapa nggak lewat gerbang depan?"

"Lu pada serem, gua takut. Jadi gua lewat belakang, manjat"

"SEGITUNYA ;_;"

"apesi-_-"

"Kita bersebelas udah diapartemen lu ya, ada nyokap lu nih—Kyungsoo? Ini mama, buruan pulang ya, mama bikinin kimbap kesukaanmu nih"

**HEUUUUUUUUNGEEEENGHHHHH**

"MA-MA-MAMAH?!"

"Eeeh balik lagi ke gue si Chanyeol guanteng, kita tunggu ya dirumah lu, salam cipok"

**PIP.**

Wanj…

"Kyungsoo, nggak apa-apa?"

Gue ngerjap-ngerjapin mata dan noleh ke Sulli, "Sull, lanjut besok gimana? Gue asap harus pulang nih" Sulli senyum lebar, "Hmmhm, besok ya" "Besok gue jemput lo digerbang depan sekolah lo ya, ntar kita ngobrol sambil jalan" "Iya iya !" jawabnya semangat,

Gue berdiri dari kursi, pake tas ransel gue dan ngacak-ngacakin rambut Sulli, "See ya tomorrow,Sull"

Pokoknya pas nyampe dirumah—

**HIH.**

* * *

"Gimana mama bisa—" "Kan mama kebetulan pulang lebih awal hari ini, pas banget kan mama mau makan malem sama kamu, pas ada bell rumah, mama kira itu kamu, ternyata temen-temen kamu,yaudah mama suruh mereka masuk, kamu mesti tau, mereka anak-anaknya selain ramah, ganteng-ganteng pula, terus mereka ngga berhenti ngomongin kamu mulu lho, lucu deh mereka" mama gue megang mukanya pake kedua tangannya ngeblush,

Gue ngegeleng gak karuan, "Tapi maaaah, aduuuh=_="

Mereka bersebelas ada diruangtamu lagi main gem, tadi abis makan malem bareng-_-

"Aduh Kyungsoo, mama capek banget. Mama mau tidur duluan, kamu main aja ya sama temen-temen kamu, kalo mereka udah mau pulang, bilang aja mama udah tidur duluan oke?" "Hah? Iya oke-_-" gue ngangkat bahu, dan keluar dari kamar nyokap gue.

Untuk beberapa saat, gua nyandarin punggung gue dipintu dan ngedongak keatas sambil merem,

Salahku apa thaoloh-_-

Ah iya!

Kaget gue, gue kan masih pake jasnya Baekhyun sekarang!

Gue ngeliat jas yang masih gue pake, anjay musti gua balikin mumpung masih ada orangnya.

Langsung aja gue buka ntu jas dan jalan ke ruangtamu, gue berhenti ditempat dan nelen ludah.

Mereka semua pake shirt, udah lepas kemeja sama jas juga jaket, masa…masa ganteng=_=

Oke gue akuin itu.

Chanyeol,Chen sama Luhan yang fokus main gem bola, Lay,Suho sama Xiumin yang ada dimeja makan ngobrol-ngobrol, Kris sama Tao yang lagi baca komik dari rak buku gue deket TV-_- Kai, Baekhyun sama Sehun yang lagi duduk santai diatas karpet main psp, kayaknya mereka bertiga duel noh-_-

mmm…baru kali ini rumah gue rame banget dipenuhin mereka, entah..

gue seneng.

Apalagi tadi ngeliat nyokap keliatannya seneng mereka nyamper ke rumah, aduh.

"B-Baekhyun"

Sontak semuanya nengok ke gue yang lagi meluk jas Baekhyun sambil ngeblush melotot, kaget mereka semua ngeliat gue,

Mereka semua langsung berhenti ngelakuin aktifitas mereka barusan dan natep gue licik, anjay gue benci ditatap gitu, kesannya mesum kea mereka mau ngelakuin 'sesuatu' disini dan sekarang.

"Gua mau ngomong sama Baekhyun, kalian lanjut aja main sana" omel gue, Baekhyun berdiri dari karpet, "Noh denger anak-anak, Do Kyungsoo ada perlunya sama gue" kata Baekhyun pake nada ngeremehin, seketika ada yang lempar kaos kaki sama saputangan ke kepalanya, "WOOOOOOO"

"Ssssstt, nyokap gue lagi tidur" kata gue sambil nunjuk telunjuk dimulut, soalnya kalo nyokap bangun kan nggak enak juga, dia abis kerja broh pas pulang langsung ngurus anak-anak sebuanyuak ini, gimana nggak gempor.

Ya keliatannya sih mama gue seneng-seneng aja=_=

Mereka semua langsung natep gue pake tatapan 'Waspada' dan ngangguk nurut, tapi mereka masih lempar kaos kaki ke Baekhyun terus nyorakinnya pake suara bisikan-_-

Gue cuman muterin kedua bola mata dan nyamper ke Baekhyun, "Nih, makasih ya" gue ngasih jasnya, "Nggak kotor kok" lanjut gue,

Baekhyun ngeliat jasnya sendiri yang ada digenggamannya, "Hmmm" senyumnya tanpa ngeliat gue,

"Ah iya," Chanyeol mecahin suasana, gue langsung noleh, "tadi lu ngapa ke toko buku?"

Gue boong=_=

"Gapapa, cuman mau numpang baca-baca aja iseng. Ngapa?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Oalah, gua kira lu boong" Chanyeol senyum, ehanjir gue nggak enak.

Gue ngehela napas pelan dan duduk disofa, duduk sebelah Chen, "Iya gue boong"

"HAH?!"

"Ssssssh=_="

Suho yang dari ruang makan bisa gue liat darisini, dia shock ampe nyaris mau jatoh dari kursi-_-

"Lo kok boong? Lo kemana?" Chanyeol panik, "Gue ke Youngjae, nyamperin Sulli" jawab gue datar,

"Hah? Lu ngapa nyamper ke Sulli?" tanya Kris, "Emang salah gue besuk temen gue?" kata gue sambil noleh ke Kris, "Tapi kenapa lo nggak ngomong ama kita gitu? Kan bisa kita jalan-jalan bareng" tanyanya lagi, "Aduh, kalian kan musuhan banget sama geng Sulli, ntar malah berantem lagi disekolah orang" jelas gue kesel,

Gue buang muka, "Maaf ya, gue boong"

Hening.

Aduh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seenggaknya lo langsung jujur,"

Gue noleh, itu Lay yang jalan nyamper kesini, "Lo nggak nyembunyiin apa-apa dari kita, gue salut" senyumnya, seketika gue ngeblush, "Masih ada yang lain,"

"Apa?" tanya Lay, "Gue ketemu sama Hyojin, dan ngobrol sama dia" jawab gue datar,

Semua langsung pada melototin gue, tapi Sehun masih sibuk main psp, kayaknya nggak peduli kalo soal 'Hyojin' ini.

"Kenapa lo—" "Kalian mau gue gabung sama kalian, tapi pas gue nanya masalah kalian apa aja, gue nggak pernah dikasih tau, yang padahal kalian masing-masing udah kenal satu sama lain, gimana nggak adil" ketus gue kesel, "Gue tau, kalo gue nanya-nanya ke elo pada dianggep kepolah ato ngeganggu, makanya gue nyari tau sendiri, walau gue kena masalah sendiri" lanjut gue,

Kai ngedecak, "Maaf, tapi kita nggak mau lo ikut campur urusan kita, gegara nggak mau lo terluka lebih dari ini" "Terus, posisi gue di Wolf apa? Pelampiasan kalian? Kalian nyamperin gue cuman gegara hiburan aja kan?" pertanyaan gue ngebuat mereka semua natep gue tajem,

"Kok lo bisa-bisanya ngomong kayak gitu sih,dio?" tanya Chen, "Ya karena dimata gue, kalian dateng ke gue cuman ada maunya, gue tau ko kalian juga nolongin gue berkali-kali dan gue berterimakasih akan hal itu, cuman gue masih nggak ngerti kenapa kalian ngelakuin hal macem nyium gue segala, stok cewe kalian abis apa?" gue nyipitin kedua mata gue natep Chen,

Luhan ketawa, "Ehanjir, ngakak aja kata-kata lo.." gue buang muka, males deh kalo si Luhan ketawa udah nggak jelas, "Kita tuh begitu nunjukkin rasa care kita, kita tuh 'tertarik' sama lo,dio" lanjut Luhan, gue balik natep ke dia, " 'Tertarik' apa? Karena apa?"

Semuanya diem.

Dan natep gue datar, seakan mereka mikir kalo gue tau jawabannya, yang padahal gue nggak.

"Apaan sih? Gini deh, kalo kalian 'tertarik' sama gue, dan mikir kalo gue nggak 'tertarik' sama kalian. Kalian salah besar" omel gue, gue berdiri dari sofa dan berdiri depan TV, natep mereka semua, "Kalo gue nggak 'tertarik' sama kalian, gue nggak bakal sekepo ini nanya-nanyain info soal kalian ke orang-orang" kata gue datar,

Akhirnya Sehun angkat kepala abis main psp dan natep gue dengan tampang kelewat batu bata, " 'Tertarik'nya elo, sama 'Tertariknya' kita, beda 360 derajat" timpalnya datar,

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Maksud lo apa? Gue nggak ngerti" gue ngegeleng pelan—

"_Gue serius loh Kyungsoo, kayaknya mereka pada naksir lo deh"_

**HM?**

O_O

Kenapa tiba-tiba gue nginget kata-kata Taemin….

Sontak gue ngegeleng keras, "I-Intinya, gue pengen tau lebih jauh tentang kalian. Kalo lo mau tau soal gue, gue juga ga segan ngasih tau" kata gue ngeblush,

Tao ngesmirk, "Lo nyadar kan kalo kita naksir lo?"

Buste.

"Ngaco lo" gue buang muka, "Udahlah mending lo semua pulang sana, udah malem. Gua mau mandi terus tidur, ntar yang dirumah kalian pada nyariin lagi" lanjut gue kesel, mereka cuman cekikikan nggak jelas, tapi mereka nyudahin aktifitas mereka, "Well, looks like we're being kicked out" timpal Kris dengan wajah liciknya, "Gue nggak ngusir" ketus gue, mereka semua berdiri dan siap-siap buat pulang,

"Sebelumnya, mulai dari sekarang kita juga nggak bakal nyembunyiin apa-apa deh dari lu, lo kalo ada yang mau ditanyain langsung aja nanya ke kita ya" Xiumin senyum kearah gue, gue ngangguk pelan, "Hati-hati dijalan" ceplos gue tapi ngeliat kearah lain,

"Aduh sayang, iya ko aku bakal hati-hati dijalan" Suho ngerangkul gue tiba-tiba, "A-Apaapaan.." gue nggak bisa lepas dari rangkulannya, dan tiba-tiba aja gue jadi piala bergilir dioper-oper sama pemainnya, masing-masing dapet pelukan, selesainya, Baekhyun nyamperin gue,

"Dio"

"Hm?" gue noleh, sontak dia ngedeketin wajahnya ke telinga gue,

"I'm a wolf, and you're a beauty"

Nafasnya pas menerpa leher gue, mendadak gue mundur dan nutup sebelah telinga gue sambil ngeblush parah, masih panik gegara Baekhyun tadi, dia keluar dari apartemen gue dan nyusul sama yang lain—

"Oi"

Eh masih ada yang lain toh-_-

Gue nengok, "S-Sehun…"

"Lu ketemu Hyojin tadi?" "I-Iya" jawab gue langsung natep kearah lain, "Dio liat gue"

Gue merem sebentar dan balik natep dia, "Apa?"

"Maaf udah ngatain lo kepo" gue nahan ngakak, "Woles, gue juga cuman becanda ko=_=" Sehun senyum dengernya, "Aish, Jinjja…" dia ngacak-ngacak rambut gue dan ngelus kepala gue setelah itu, "Lain kali nanya langsung aja, ya?"

Gue ngangguk ngerti, "Uhn"

**CHU**

Watda.

"Annyeong" dia keluar dari apartemen gue dan jalan santai sambil ngelambain tangan kanannya,

Gue ngeblush megang pipi kiri gue, ngeliat punggung mereka bersebelas darisini..

Mereka keliatan keren banget.

"_Lo nyadar kan kalo kita naksir lo?"_

**/PLOK**

Langsung aja gue nampar diri gue sendiri dan nutupin muka gue pake kedua tangan gue,

Aish…nggak mau gua nginget..

ADOOOH=_=

* * *

**Sooman Mekdi.**

"Terus Kyungsoo bebas bisa kesini begimana ceritanya?" Sulli miringin kepala sambil ngegigit burgernya, gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Tadinya sih nggak dibolehin sama mereka bersebelas, terus gue bilang aja ini urgent, jadi mereka perlu tau nomer hape gue biar bisa tau kabar gue, yaudah deh-_-" jelas gue males, "Mereka bersebelas udah kayak orangtua Kyungsoo ya" tawa Sulli, gue cuman ketawa kecil,

Sambil ngelahap burger giant yang tadi gue pesen, gue masih mikirin perkataan Tao kemaren malem, selalu aja gue ngeblush setiap nginget kata-kata itu, anjay dasar.

"_Lo nyadar kan kalo kita naksir lo?"_

Aish…

"Oke" Sulli minum sodanya setengah gelas dan noleh ke gue, "Orang yang pertama gue ceritain adalah member pertama Wolf, yaitu Suho" gue masih ngelahap burger giant tapi ngedengerin Sulli juga, "Suho terlahir sebagai anak orang kayak tujuh turunan, dia itu tuan muda besar, kalo penasaran sama rumahnya ya macem kerajaan korea gitu deh, luas banget, tapi kalo berangkat sekolah dia nggak pernah mau dianterin, dia lebih suka naik bus ato jalan kaki, kedua orangtuanya kerja, kakaknya juga, alesan kenapa Suho berbahaya?" Sulli diem sebentar, "Well, mungkin gegara dia emang jago banget berantemnya, tapi setau gue dia nggak ada data dendam sama orang atau apa, cuman musuh besarnya gue doang gitu" lanjutnya datar,

Gue ngangguk ngerti, "Kedua, Kris. Cowok berparas elegan, dan gayanya yang bener-bener selebritis" gue melotot denger omongan Sulli, 'Selebritis'…. Gue mikir, bener juga.

Kris tuh ngingetin cowok pemain pelem gitu masa.

"Dia juga orang kaya, info keluarganya gue kurang tau. Dan gue Kris sama Suho juga bukan sahabat deket awalnya, gue denger sih, Suho nemuin Kris setelah Kris dikhianatin sama sodaranya, ato temennya gitu, Suho ngajak Kris buat ikut gengnya, dan lanjutin misinya buat nyari member lain. Soal Kris berbahayanya, dia jago banget sama yang namanya berantem pake alat pukul, kalo gapake juga nggak apa-apa sih, cuman kalo pake alat gitu, bener-bener beh..expert" jelas Sulli, gue ampe mangap.

Burger giant gue abis, gue langsung makan fried chili potatoes gue. (sumpah gue laper)

"Berarti Kris masih punya data dendam sama orang dong?" tanya gue, Sulli ngangguk, "Iya, gue nggak terlalu tau orangnya siapa dan itu 'sodara' dalam arti 'keluarga' ato 'teman', itu gue kurang tau" jawabnya serius, gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

Sulli minum lagi sodanya dan lanjut ngomong, "Ketiga, Xiumin. Dia ikut Wolf diajak sama Suho juga, ditemuin abis berantem sama segerombolan preman yang diabisin sama Xiumin sendiri, Cowok yang keliatan imut tapi sebenernya bahaya banget, kalo soal hindar-menghindar dia jagonya, kurang tau sama info keluarganya, tapi dia tinggal dirumah kayak biasa, dan soal orang yang dia benci, sama kea orang yang dibenci sama Luhan" "Luhan?" "Nah itu nanti" senyum Sulli,

"Lanjut, keempat, Chanyeol. Cowok tinggi macem tiang itu, pertahanan berantemnya kuat, dan dia kalo marah nggak main-main, sama kayak Suho. Terus, info keluarga sih,Chanyeol tinggal dirumah kea biasa, nyokapnya ibu rumah tangga, bokapnya kerja kantoran, dan punya kakak cewek yang udah meninggal gegara sakit, dia punya dendam sama pacar kakaknya itu, denger-denger sih.." "Kakak cewek?" "Namanya Park Yura, dia kerja jadi model. Sakit gegara kanker kalo nggak salah…" gue diem, dan ngeliat kearah lain.

Lanjut makan wew=_=

Sulli ngangkat bahu, "Kelima, Tao."

HMMPFFFFFT.

Nyaris nyembur.

"Lo nggak apa-apa, Kyungsoo?!"

"HAH?! NGGAK APA-APA KO NGGAK APA-APA" gue nelen semuanya dan minum air putih,

"_**Lo nyadar kan kalo kita naksir lo?"**_

Kentut dolo.

Nggaklah,canda.

Gue cuman shock aja tiba-tiba denger nama Tao dan inget perkataannya kemaren,

"Lanjut aje Sull, gue denger ko sambil makan" kata gue ngenyendok fried chili potatoes gue,

Sulli ngangguk ragu, "O-Oke, gue, Suho sama Tao. Sama-sama punya kuil, Tao punya kuil yang isinya ngajarin anak-anak wushu sama material arts lainnya, Tao terkenal sebagai orang yang auranya gelap terus kuat, tapi dia tetep keliatan charming." Gue nyipitin mata, "Charming?"

"Jujur aja, disekolah gue banyak banget yang ngepens sama mereka bersebelas" "Hmmm.." gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "lanjut, kedua orangtuanya kerja, terus Tao sama kakak cowoknya jadi guru wushu kalo udah pulang sekolah, soal Tao bahayanya ya ada di titik tongkatnya, sama kayak Kris, kalo udah pake alat, nothing can beat them. Tao diajak sama Suho buat masuk Wolf, dan dia nerima ajakannya" Sulli diem bentar dan nyeruput sodanya dulu-_-

Hm..?

Gue nengok ke fried chili potatoes- gue, udah abis.

Oke ambil hotdog, gue langsung lahap sambil ngeliatin Sulli yang natep gue datar.

"Laper apa doyan dah?" gue cuman ngangkat bahu ngejawab pertanyaan Sulli,

Sullu senyum manis ngeliat gue, "Keenam, Kai. Cowok pesek item ngeselin"

Nyaris gue ngakak.

"Lu ngapa keanya dendam banget…" gue nahan ngakak ngeliat Sulli, Sulli cuman ngedecak pelan, "Dia pernah ngatain gue gendut, yaudah gue katain balik aja temsek, ish" "Lah, dia ngatain lo begitu? Lo langsing kali Sull, mending elu ngatain tapi emang faktanya begitu" Sulli ngeblush denger omongan gue, emang kenapa sih-_-

"Te-terus, si Kai itu jago dititik tendangannya, gue akuin deh dia emang jago bergulat. Soal info keluarga, dia tinggal diapartemen sama mamanya yang jarang pulang kerumah, mamanya kerja jadi dokter." Jelas Sulli.

Berarti sama kayak gue dong dia? Mama gue juga jarang pulang, bedanya nyokap gue kerja sebagai pengacara dan nyokap Kai kerja sebagai dokter.

"Kalo bokapnya sih masih ada, dia kerja diluar negri, gak tau deh jadi apa" gue ngangguk ngerti denger omongan Sulli,

"Kai ikut Wolf gegara diajak sama Chanyeol dan dia nerima itu, Kai ikut karena dia sama Chanyeol akrab banget, tapi ya gitu temen deketnya yang namanya 'Taemin' kalo nggak salah, nggak suka kalo Kai ikut Wolf, darisitu mereka pecah dan musuhan, dari sudut pandang sih, gue liat yang mulai Taemin, ya tapi yasudalah" gue nelen ludah, Sulli belom tau kasus soal gue diculik ama geng merah yang ternyata pemimpinnya itu 'Taemin' =_=

Sulli minum sodanya sampe abis, dan ngelanjutin ngomong, "Ketujuh, Luhan. Luhan itu macem cowok psikopat sumpah, kalo berantem ga ngira-ngira, walau musuh dia udah sekarat tetep digebukin ama dia, terus cara dia berantem juga sadis" gue merinding dengernya, "Hadeh…" Sulli ketawa denger keluhan gue, "Hmmm..soal info keluarga, Luhan tinggal dirumah yang ada restorannya" "Resto?...Maksudnya?" Sulli ngehela napas dan mikir-mikir sesuatu, "Gimana gue jelasinnya ya.."

"Kayak rumah multifungsi gitu,Sull?" "Nah iya, jadi dirumahnya itu tuh luas banget. Lantai 1 sama 2 buat restorannya, 3 sama 4 ya rumahnya gituuu" gue ngangguk, "Emangnya dia buka restoran apa?" "Chinese Sushi, gue beberapa kali kesana sama temen-temen gue, dan sushi disana itu uenaaaaak banget. Apalagi laku sangat, gegara pelayannya ada si Luhan juga=_= dan dia ganteng ngeng" jelasnya sarkatis, gue ngikik dengernya,

"Kan tadi gue bilang kan, orang yang dibenci Xiumin sama kayak orang yang dibenci Luhan?" gue ngangguk, "Terus?" "Info yang gue dapet, Xiumin sama Luhan dendam sama seorang cewek" "Kok sama kea kasus Sehun…" timpal gue tiba-tiba, "Oh, Kyungsoo kenal Hyojin?"

"Iya kemaren kan gue nyariin lo buat nanyain info tentang Hyojin, terus gue ketemu langsung sama dia, yaudah gue nanya ke orangnya langsung" "MIAPA?! HAHAHAHAHA" Sulli ngakak nggak ketulungan, "Ngapa…-_-" "Aiihihihi so-soalnya, Kyungsoo polos banget langsung nanya ke orangnya. Jarang nanya orang sefrontal itu.." gue muterin kedua bola mata gue, "Udeh, lanjut"

Sulli nahan ngakak dan minum air putih bentar, "Cewek itu kalo gasalah namanya.. Do Hwe Ji" "Marga 'Do' ya?" Sulli cuman ngangguk buat ngejawab pertanyaan gue—

**[ANOTHER ULLZANG GIRLS! DO HWE JI, check her out guys. She's adorable]**

"Terus yang ngebuat mereka berdua benci banget sama Hweji itu apa?" "Ya kata gue sih, emang laknat ceweknya. Si Hweji kan deket banget sama Xiumin sama Luhan, nah lo tau nggak kalo Xiumin sama Luhan pernah digebukin abis-abisan? Tapi bedanya, Xiumin duluan yang kena kasus kea gitu, baru Luhan, caranya sama. Katanya sih ada yang dendam sama Luhan sama XIumin, terus nyuruh si Hweji buat mancing si Luhan ama Xiumin, si Hwejinya mau gegara di'bayar'" jelasnya, gue nyipitin mata, "Gak ngerti masa…"

Sulli ngehela napas, dan gue lanjutin makan hotdog-_-

"Jadiii, ada yang dendam sama Xiumin, nah Xiumin kan akrab banget sama Hweji, si pendendam itu manggil Hweji dan bayar si Hweji buat mancing Xiumin ketemu sama pendendam itu, dengan cara bilangnya Hweji yang mau ketemuan sama Xiumin, pas Xiumin udah ditempat digebukin deh. Katanya sih, si Hweji juga nggak suka sama Xiumin entah kenapa. Terus ya kasus Luhan nggak jauh beda sama Xiumin" jelas panjang lebar si Sulli,

"Hmmm.." gue noleh ke piring yang udah bersih, hotdognya abis.

Lanjut makan sop jagung, gue nyeruput sopnya pake sendok, dan Sulli cuman nahan tawa ngeliat gue,

"Lanjut, kedelapan, Baekhyun. Nah ini nih, cowok manis tapi cabe rawit, kalo ngomong pedes bat sumpah, dan dia juga jago hapkido sama kayak Suho, katanya sih Baekhyun belajar Hapkido udah dari SD, jadi yaaah gitu dah.." gue langsung mikir Baekhyun—

"_I'm a wolf, and you're a beauty" _

**HAHIH.**

Ngeblush seketika, emang ntu bocah pinter bat ngomong-_-

"Info keluarga, dia tinggal dirumah biasa, sama nenek kakeknya. Orangtuanya suka kerja ke luar kota, terus kakaknya sibuk kuliah diluar negri, Baekhyun juga keliatannya santai-santai aja, dan dia orang yang sayang banget sama keluarga, dia supel sama baik, tapi kalo lo macem-macem sama keluarga ato temennya bisa garang dia, dia nggak ada data benci ato dendam sama orang, dia diajak gabung Wolf sama Kai" gue manggut-manggut dengernya sambil makan sop jagung,

Sulli gue suapin sop gue, dan dia lanjut ngomong lagi, "Hm, yang kesembilan, Lay. Cowok ini keliatan polos tapi kalo ngomong jujur banget-_- terus cara berantemnya juga hebat, gue denger dia ikut boxing dari SD di china. Soal info keluarga, dia tinggal dirumah multifungsi juga sama kayak Luhan, bedanya Lay buka toko outlet fashion gitu, dia tinggal sama nyokap, juga ketiga adeknya, bokapnya ngurus restoran di cina" gue melotot, "Ti-Tiga adek?" "Iyap, tiga adek" senyum Sulli,

"Hehehehe lanjot, kesepuluh, Chen. Ini juga cowok yang rada mirip Baekhyun, sama-sama bawel. Kalo soal berantem sih, gue kurang tau, soalnya cowok ini jarang keliatan ikut berantem, dia seringnya nontonin, tapi dia bisa dipanggil sebagai otaknya wolf, gegara pinter ngatur strategi ini itu, dan apa yang dia omongin selalu bener, pernah sih sekali gue gak sengaja ngeliat dia berantem, dia ngegenggam tangan musuhnya kea ngeremes kertas, buseh serem deh" jelas si Sulli ngeri sendiri, "Info keluarga, dia tinggal diapartemen mewah sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya di luar kota ngurus kerjaan di busan, dia anak tunggal" lanjut Sulli,

Oke,Chen serem.

"Terakhir, Oh Sehun. Cowok ullzang yang mukanya datar ngalahin aspal" gue ngikik denger omongan Sulli, "Dia ditemuin Suho, pas setelah digebukin massal sama geng BZ—" "Bukannya ditemuin sama Hyojin?" tanya gue heran, "Oh Hyojin telat bukan?" gue nyipitin mata, "maksudnya?"

Sulli ketawa kecil, "Jadi pas Sehun digebukin massal, sebenernya ditolongin sama Wolf, terus Suho nanya ke Sehun yang udah terkapar, lo mau ikut apa kaga buat gabung gengnya, si Sehun cuman diem, dan Suho ngasih waktu jawabannya, pas Wolf balik, Hyojin baru dateng, gitu"

"Bentar deh, lu tau info lengkap begini darimane Sull?-_-"

"Temen gue salah satu anggota Wolf" "Salah satu dari mereka bersebelas?" "Bukan" Sulli ngehela napas pelan, "Kalo mereka bersebelas mah udah gasuka ama gue-_- kan gue bilang generasi pertama tuh mereka bersebelas, generasi selanjutnya yaudah orang-orang yang nawarin diri, dan temen gue salah satunya" gue ngangguk ngerti, "Lanjut ya, soal info keluarga Sehun.. dulu dia tetanggaan sama Hyojin, terus pindah jadi tetanggaan sama Chanyeol, jadi kalo berangkat kadang Sehun bareng Chanyeol" lanjut Sulli,

Sip, sop jagungnya udah abis.

Sodanya juga udah gue abisin tadi, semuanya udah abis, dan ini semua udah dibayar.

Info yang mau gue dapet juga udah gue dapetin—

"Thanks ya Sull, udah ngasih tau semua yang gue mau tau" senyum gue, Sulli bales senyuman gue, "Mhhmm..Cheonma"

Selesai beres-beres, kita jalan keluar mekdi—

"Ah iya Kyungsoo"

Gue noleh, "Hm?"

"Gue lupa mau ngasih tau sesuatu" gue natep Sulli heran, "Kenapa?"

Sulli celingak-celinguk dan balik natep gue, "Suho pembuat geng Wolf, dan mereka bersepuluh adalah orang-orang yang 'diajak' atau bisa dibilang 'terpilih' buat masuk Wolf, makanya mereka termasuk generasi pertama" gue ngangguk, "Terus?"

"Lo bukannya juga diajak gabung Wolf?"

He.

Gue diem seketika,

"Dengan kata lain, lo juga termasuk generasi pertama—" Sulli diem sejenak, "Kyungsoo, lo serigala ke dua belas"

Gue masih natep dia heran, "Lo orang terpilih, berarti termasuk orang berbahaya—"

"Gue bahaya apaan Sull, gue cuman bisa masak—" "Ya itu dimata lo, bisa jadi mereka udah nemuin titik kelebihan lo, Kyungsoo"

Masih nggak ngerti..

"Kyungsoo, mereka ngajak orang buat gabung itu nggak sembarangan milih lho"

Jadi..apa maksud mereka?

* * *

**[SUNDAY'S AFTERNOON—menjelang sore]**

"selesaaaaaaaaaai"

Sehun natep cake itu berbinar-binar,

Cake yang barusan gue sama dia buat.

Inget?

"_Ajarin gue masak"_

"_Masak?"_

"_Iya,masak. Adek cewek gue selalu minta masakin gue sesuatu,tapi gue selalu nolak gara-gara gak bisa masak,dia bilang sih nggak apa-apa kalo nggak enak,yang penting nyobain buatan gue,Padahal anjing tetangga aja pernah nggak sengaja makan nasgor buatan gue, nggak sejam dia udah pulang ke rahmatullah"_

Gue janjinya ya minggu ini, kata Sehun adek ceweknya ulangtahun, dan dia mau kasih cake buatannya male mini, yaudah gue bantu ding.

Abis itu gue sama Sehun bungkus cake-nya, selesainya gue istirahat sama dia diruangtamu.

Tenang, dapurnya tadi udah dibersihin kok-_-

"thanks ya, dio" senyum Sehun natep gue yang udah nyandari disofa lemes, "Hah? Iya woles kali"

NGING.

Hening.

Aw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

Gue nengok ke Sehun, "Mmmm…kenapa lo nolak Hyojin?"

"Karena gue punya orang yang disuka"

Jawabnya gitu amet-_-

Sambil ngipas-ngipas pake tangan sendiri, gue juga mikir pertanyaan lain supaya suasana kaga canggung..

"Siapa?"

Sehun natep gue licik, "Hmmm.." "Iye iye gua kepo" gue langsung buang muka, "Bukan gitu dio sayang"

"Gue suka sama orang yang gue nggak kenal pas gue TK, trs gue udah nggak ketemu lagi setelah itu" jelas Sehun, "Lo nggak tau namanya, tapi masih suka sampe sekarang?" "Iya, tapi gue inget persis mukanya waktu itu" Sehun senyum ngeliat kearah lain,

Kayaknya Sehun suka banget sama cewek itu..

"Sekarang berarti orang itu udah SMA dong hun, bisa aja ntu orang udah punya pacar" jelas gue datar, "Nggak kok, dia nggak punya" jawab Sehun biasa.

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Maksudnya?"

"Gue ketemu sama orang itu pas jaman gue TK ditaman, lagi main layang-layangan" Sehun ketawa kecil,

Masa ganteng-_-

Kalo ngomongin soal layang-layangan gue mau boker dah, nyes bat gua nginget masa itu-_-

Waktu itu gue kan main gituan ditaman, lagi heboh-hebohnya tuh jaman layang-layangan, gue punya atu. Pas asik main, gue nggak merhatiin jalan terus ngeliat keataaaas mulu, eh kecebur comberan.

Trauma deh.

"..kecebur comberan, terus gue tolong dia"

Gue ngerjap-ngerjap kedua mat ague, "Ap-Apa?"

Anjir gue baru ngeh daritadi Sehun ngomong,

Sehun ngeliat ke bawah sambil senyum sendiri, "Dia nangis, dan itu lucu banget. Gue bantuin dia bersihin bajunya, terus kita main bareng"

Gue ngebuletin kedua mata gue,

"Entah kenapa gue suka sama orang itu, gue kira gue nggak bakal ketemu sama orang itu buat selama-lamanya—"

Dia noleh,

Sehun senyum lebar ngeliat pas ke gue,

"Tapi ternyata gue salah"

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo!**_

_**Yosh! Gimana-gimana? **_

_**Pada udah mulai balik sekolah-kah? Ada yang mulai kuliah-kah? Pusing mulai kerja-kah?**_

_**Semangatsemangatsemangat!**_

_**Btw, wifi gue disita 3 bulan gegara beberapa alesan, jadi gue ngepost dirumah sodara gue yang nggak jauh dari rumah gue, gawl kan? demi lo semua ngh tjivok.**_

_**Rp gue yang frhyomin udah diganti jadi fakeomin, mention for follback.**_

_**Kalo lo mau nanya-nanya lebih lanjut langsung aja ya kesitu,gue bakal seneng banget ngejawab pertanyaan kalia^^- thanks before sweetheart~**_

_**Ada yang suka ngeluh gegara cerita gue kurang panjang—**_

_**Ya maap deh stok otak gue cuman segitu-_- kalian coba aja bikin segini juga udah gemvor=_=**_

_**Tapi gue selalu usahain buat yang terbaik, dan lebih lebihnya^^**_

_**Segini masih dibilang kurang? Sini gue cipok ampe bibir lu bengkak dah.**_

_**Terus, kalo osl [Oh So Life] sama dg [Don't Go] udah selesai, gue mau bikin ff baru hehe~**_

_**ah ne ampir lupa, gue ini trmasuk author yang penuh seprais kalo soal ngepost, bisa malem,pagi,siang,sore, hari inilah itulah, jadi yaaa gitudeh waks**_

_**Jadi staytune ya semuanya, tetep ikutin highschool xoxo juga, jeongmal saranghamnida^^**_

_**Salam sejahtera. Soptek {}**_


End file.
